


Persona Love Adventures

by Hypnofeet, Timegal25



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A love story featuring Persona 4 characters: Rise Kujikawa & Naoto Shirogane, falling in love with each other happily.A good friend of mine helped me write this story and since then, we have both been writing crazy and wonderful chapters together featuring existing Persona characters and original characters, based on multiple anime characters or even our own personal characters we've made.Characters belong to their respected owners.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in Inaba. Naoto was sat in her house relaxing after finishing a case that had been going on for multiple months. It was the perfect day to do this, as the rest of the Investigation Team were busy doing their own things. Naoto took this free time to think about her bonds she had made in her time at Inaba. All the friends and laughs she had made from opening herself up as a woman and a friend. She though about Yu: The leader of the team with his mature and calm personality. Then there was Yosuke: The clumsy transfer student who does help keep the team in the best and positive mood no matter what. Yukiko: An elegant and pretty woman who is very popular with everyone in Inaba because of not just her looks but also helps run the family business of the Amagi hot springs. Chie: The energetic tomboy who has a huge passion of Kung Fu. Teddie: A shadow that had built up his own life and gained a personality. Kanji: The muscle of the group. He tends to be slow at figuring out what is going on but makes it up for being very decisive and straightforward. And finally, there was Rise: The beautiful idol who is very cheerful and cute. Out of all of them, Naoto thought about Rise the most. She wasn’t so sure why herself but there was something about her that intrigued her. She smiled, thinking about Rise for a while when she got a phone call. She picked up her phone seeing it was Rise. She answered.  
“Rise hi.” Naoto said. “How are you doing?”  
“I'm good. How are you Naoto?” Rise said back.  
“I’m good. Just relaxing.” Naoto replied. “What’s up?”  
“Not much. Just bored and... A little hungry.” Rise said. “Did you want to go to Aiya for dinner?”  
“Oh... Um, sure. I am up for it.” Naoto smiled. “But isn’t everyone busy today?”  
“I was thinking it could be... just you and me.” Rise spoke nervously.  
“Hu... huh?” Naoto stuttered confused smiling to herself and blushing. “Um... Why.... Just me?”  
“I... It would be nice for just us two to hang out. It’s always all of us or us two with Chie and Yukiko.” Rise spoke cutely. “This way... we can get to know each other... as... friends? What do you think?”  
Naoto couldn’t process this. Why did Rise want to go out with a meal with just her? But Naoto did like that idea.  
“Sure.” She agreed.  
“Great!” Rise cheered. “Let’s meet there in an hour shall we?”  
“Yeah.” Naoto replied. “See you there! Bye!”  
They both got off the phone. Naoto jumped from her seat, as she thought about the phone call, feeling kind of happy.

An hour later, they were in Aiya together, eating a delicious ramen meal. They were the only customers in there. Naoto and Rise exchanged glances, both nervous. Naoto was curious as to why Rise was nervous. So she thought she’d start the conversation.  
“It’s... weird that we’re the only ones in here.” Naoto began. “It’s raining outside and there’s always a good deal here.”  
“Yeah it is weird.” Rise laughed. “Oh well, we’ll just have to settle with each others company.”  
Rise gave a cheeky wink to Naoto as they kept eating their meals, discussing about many things. Once they were finished, they headed out. It was still raining, seemingly like it turned into a storm. The sky was dark as the rain shined from the illuminating lights of the shops and lampposts.  
“I didn’t bring an umbrella.” Naoto sighed.  
Rise smiled at her, getting her umbrella out and opening it up above Naoto.  
“Let me walk you back to yours Naoto.” Rise smiled. “That way you won’t get so wet.”  
"Um... Thank you... I guess." Naoto smiled  
They walked in the rain under the umbrella close to each other till they reached Naoto’s house. Throughout the walk, there was an awkward feeling of how close their bodies were pressed against each other.  
They approached Naoto’s house.  
“Thank you Rise for the walk home” Naoto said gratefully.  
“Anything... I mean, anytime Naoto.” Rise blushed.  
“It was a delicious meal.” Naoto smiled.  
Suddenly, they both heard a rumble of thunder in the air. Rise jumped scared into Naoto as Naoto laughed a little.  
"Don't laugh Naoto!” Rise yelled scared. “I... I'm a little scared of bad weather that’s all..."  
"It’s ok.” Naoto smiled. “I think it’s cute."  
Naoto gasped, realising what she had just said and covered her mouth in embarrassment, blushing bright red.  
Rise was confused but deep down inside, she liked Naoto being shy.  
“Don’t be embarrassed Naoto.” Rise smiled softly, trying to hide her own blush.  
Naoto removed her hand from her mouth laughing it off as her mind began to drift to thinking about how cute Rise was just now.  
“Um... Maybe you should come in for now Rise.” Naoto smiled. “At least... until the storm calms down.”  
Rise nodded happily, unable to believe that Naoto had just invited her in. They both entered the house, trying to hide their blush from each other.

Inside of the house, Naoto and Rise sat side by side on the sofa, the rain pouring down hard outside.  
"...Did... You have fun Naoto?” Rise spoke up with a small grin.  
Naoto nodded, not even glancing at Rise, hiding her shyness.  
“I know you’re shy Naoto.” Rise giggled, looking at Naoto’s face, realising Naoto was still blushing. "Are you... blushing still?”  
"N... No, I'm not..." Naoto gasped, her face going completely red.  
"Oh, yes, you are!" Rise joked. “I guess you really enjoyed my company today.”  
She stuck her tongue out cheekily. Naoto tried to hide her face with her blue hat.  
“You... Um...” Naoto stuttered.  
"Don't try and deny it...” Rise giggled teasingly.  
“No... I’m not...” Naoto shyly replied. “It’s just... Why did you only invite me?”  
“Uh... I...” Rise blushed a little smiling. “Why did you accept my offer so eagerly?”  
“I... We’re friends right?” Naoto said, as her face went dark red.  
Rise smirked cheekily seeing her face go even redder, knowing that wasn’t the reason.  
‘I... can’t hide this... Any longer...’ Naoto thought to herself.  
She turned to face Rise with an expression of embarrassment. Rise looked curiously at Naoto’s change in expression.  
"...L-Listen, Rise-chan, I...I..." Naoto gulped.  
"Yeah? What is it, Naoto?” Rise smiled softly.  
“I... um...” Naoto stuttered a little frightened.  
She turned away, unable to confess.  
“Never... mind... I’m sor...” Naoto said before being interrupted by Rise, who put her finger on Naoto’s lips.  
Naoto’s words ceased as her eyes widened.  
"... Do you... love anyone? One person you would want to be with?" Rise said straight up.  
"I... Well... Actually, there is...” Naoto shivered, gasping. “It's someone I know well... But I don't believe they could love me back... I’ve... Had them on my mind for a while...”  
"Oh... I see...” Rise said, her smiling fading from her face as she looked down. “Well, maybe I can help. Can you tell me who it is?"  
Naoto looked back at Rise, looking into her pretty face. She was still red in the face as Rise’s soft smile appeared again on her face. Naoto stared at that smile, smiling back. Her face was redder than Rise had ever seen it in the past. The mood was very tense.  
“I...” Naoto began. "... I said I’d come with you to Aiya... is because... I'm in love with you..."  
Naoto closed her eyes, letting out a slight scream of embarrassment of what she just said. Rise’s eyes widened along with her mouth, looking directly at Naoto, unable to believe the words she had just heard.  
"Wh... What? Me?” Rise gasped shockingly.  
Now that she had finally confessed, Naoto continued.  
"I've been... infatuated with you for quite a while.” She continued. “Ever since we started chatting to each other when you saved me from the TV World. I always felt weak in the knees and butterflies in my chest when I see you... Alone.”  
"Naoto..." Rise responded, unable to stop looking at Naoto.  
She turned round seeing Rise’s shocked face as she sighed slightly.  
"If this is weird... I understand.” Naoto said. “Please... Do not allow this to alter our friendship. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. You’re... a great friend to me.”  
“Why...?” Rise asked. “Why... Me?”  
“You’re so sweet...” Naoto explained nervously as she closed her eyes, letting it all out. “You are... everything. You’re beautiful. You’re cute. You’re caring. You’re...”  
“Shhh Naoto...” Rise smiled.  
Naoto stopped talking looking directly at her.  
“I thought... It was only me...” Rise said shyly.  
“H-huh?” Naoto questioned, unable to stop blushing.  
Rise breathed in and out deeply.  
"I... I've been having...feelings for you too...” She confessed.  
Naoto's eyes widened, unable to process what she just said, staring into Rise’s brown eyes.  
“Ever since you showed your true self as a woman... I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind...” She continued. “I thought it was bad that I had feelings for a girl. But I have never felt like this before. You proved to me that I didn’t love Yu. I just wanted to be loved. I hid it... Because I thought... You would never love a woman... Especially one like me...”  
Naoto shyly put her hands on Rise’s looking at her face. Rise started blushing all red just like Naoto’s face.  
“Anyone... Would be lucky to have someone as great... as you.” Naoto smiled.  
Rise looked into Naoto’s greyish-blue eyes, hearing only the drops of the rain outside on the windows as she burst out crying.  
Naoto gasped, seeing Rise cry real tears for the first time.  
“Rise?!” Naoto asked worried.  
Rise kept crying smiling at Naoto. “You are so sweet. Making me cry like this!”  
She poked Naoto in her hands, wiping away her tears.  
“I... Love You Rise... I have done for a long time...” Naoto smiled leaning a little closer to Rise. “If I knew you felt the same, I would’ve told you sooner. I’ve wanted to be your girlfriend... For so long.”  
“I love you too... Naoto...” Rise smiled, leaning close to Naoto. “I... want to be your girlfriend too...”  
They looked into each other’s eyes for a few minutes as their thoughts for one and another took over, holding each other’s hands. For those few minutes, Naoto and Rise had never been so happy in their lives.  
Closing their eyes, Naoto's lips pressed against Rise's as they kissed and made out lovingly for a long time, completely absorbed in what they were doing and ignoring the rain and thunder from outside. Their love was radiating from their lips, really into the kissing, wishing to stay like this forever.  
“Stay... Here... Tonight Rise. Please...” Naoto was begging, whispering.  
“I want to... Be with you forever Naoto.” Rise whispered. “In your arms...”  
They kept making out on the sofa all night, wrapping their arms round each other, unable to stop their feelings of love to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Naoto was walking down the street of Inaba, heading towards the direction of the famous shopping centre of Junes. Naoto was in her usual wear: A dark blue, formal shirt with matching formal jeans and her trademark blue cap. As she headed down the street, she spotted a friend she recognised. It was Marie who was wearing a sleeveless, white shirt, a checkered skirt and black striped white stockings. Like Naoto, she also had a blue cap on with a matching bag. Naoto stopped looking at her. Marie was alone and she thought it be nice to stop and chat for a bit.  
“Marie?” Naoto spoke. “Are you not with Yu today?”  
“Nope. Just out here... Bored.” Marie replied.  
“Well. I would help you but I’m kind of busy Marie... I’m sorry.” Naoto apologised.  
“Busy with what?” Marie asked with a bit of tone in her voice.  
“I-I-I’m going to Junes.” Naoto said stuttering a little. “Don't be mad with me Marie.”  
“Meeting someone there?” Marie smirked.  
”Um, no. I’m just there... To shop...” She impatiently replied.  
“Ah. I see.” Marie sighed a little. “Well, have fun.”  
Naoto nodded as she waved, walking quickly down the street, looking back at Marie as she headed to Junes. Marie was curious as to why Naoto was in a hurry. With the time she knew Naoto, she never saw her in such a rush. So she decided to follow sneakily to keep an eye on what she was doing. Naoto headed into Junes in the jewellery shop, observing a certain box of objects in the corner of the store. Naoto looked in a box that seemed to contain some weird green coloured toe rings, hoping no one would catch her. Marie peered her head round a pillar seeing this.  
“Why would she want those...?” Marie questioned quietly.  
Naoto grabbed the box, heading to the checkout buying them all. The shopkeeper put them all in a bag as she hid them; walking out the shop and heading back down the street in a slight hurry. Marie continued to follow her till Naoto got to her house, entering cautiously. Marie watched her enter not shutting the door properly behind her.  
“She part of a harem or something...?” Marie questioned to herself.

Inside of the house, Naoto put all the toe rings on the table as she paced up and down wondering what to do with them. Marie quietly entered the house, poking her head at Naoto pacing up and down the table in the living room. She watched more and more as Naoto spoke to herself, still unaware Marie had intruded in her household.  
“How does this happen?” Naoto questioned to herself. “How does it work and how should I stop her... Hm...”  
Naoto kept pacing looking at them worried.  
“It’s already affected Rise-chan. I can't let it happen to anyone else...” She continued to talk. “Even if it’s all true, making girls submit to the wearers feet. Argh this is so confusing!”  
She stopped pacing sighing sadly.  
“I can't think like this!” She said to herself. “I’m going to get some water...”  
She walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Marie thought that this was her chance to get a closer look at these green toe rings. She approached the box, confused.  
“Huh... Why do these look so familiar?” She asked herself.  
She sat on a chair at the table, removing her long, dark grey-heeled boots off and her white stockings, trying one of the toe rings on. Naoto didn’t hear Marie come in, filling up a glass of water until she heard someone remove their boots.  
“H-Huh? Is someone there?” Naoto shouted out walking back into the living room seeing Marie sitting on the chair. “Marie?!”  
“Do these fit?” Marie asked herself before spotting Naoto walking in. “Oh, hey Naoto. Sorry if I invited myself in. So, what's going on?”  
“Marie? What are you doing?!” She gasped, looking at the table.  
“I tried on the toe rings...” Marie replied.  
“Naoto gasped looking down at Marie’s pale barefoot with one of the toe rings on her 2nd toe.  
“Oh no...” Naoto gasped as she looked down, her eyes in the direction of the toe ring on Marie’s foot.  
She suddenly went silent as Marie looked at her confused.  
“Naoto?” Marie asked curiously.  
Naoto immediately knelt down in front of her as she started kissing the top of her pale barefoot without warning or control.  
“Naoto?!” Marie gasped.  
“Mistress?” Naoto moaned, looking up at Marie whilst she continued to kiss her barefoot.  
“What's going on?!” Marie questioned in shock.  
“I love your feet Mistress!” She moaned in pleasure as she started to passionately kiss Marie’s soles slowly.  
Marie looked down in shock as she felt Naoto’s lips over her soles. Marie herself didn’t like anyone touching her feet.  
“Stop now!” Marie screamed, kicking Naoto away.  
“Yes Mistress.” Naoto obeyed as she stopped, staring blankly at the toe ring on her pale foot.  
“Ok...” Marie sighed, looking down at Naoto. “Tell me what's going on. What happened to Rise? Tell me what has been going on the past few days.”  
“I've been living a lie till I was under your obedience Mistress.” She smiled up at Marie. "I only belong down here with your perfect feet Mistress. Did you know that?”  
“Tell me!” Marie demanded.  
“I obey Mistress.” Naoto responded. “I've been finding out what these toe rings did. It made Rise-slave bow down to a girl named Yukari on an island. And now I know what they do.”  
She giggled a little.  
“When did this happen?” Marie asked. “What did they do?”  
“Yesterday. So I brought all these toe rings so no one would accidentally control anyone.” Naoto explained. “The rings make people fall in love with the wearers feet. A total... Obedient... Slave who cannot resist...”  
She grabbed Marie’s foot again as she licked up and down her soles slowly moaning.  
“Stop that!” Marie shouted, kicking Naoto away from her foot again. “Listen, I know you're having a secret relationship with Rise.”  
“A secret relationship?” Naoto asked blushing a little.  
“Dating her in secret and stuff like that.” Marie said. “You don't love me.”  
“That’s correct Mistress. I couldn't lie to you.” Naoto admitted. “But I do love you Mistress.”  
Marie couldn’t take this. She reached down to her foot and removed the toe ring. Naoto stared at her feet as she did. But once that toe ring was off, Naoto’s head began to hurt so much; she passed out, landing on Marie’s barefoot.  
Marie sighed. “As interesting as that felt, I find foot worshipping weird...”

Naoto awoke a little while later in a daze.  
“Ma-Marie?” Naoto questioned.  
“Hey.” Marie waved down.” So... Tell me everything that happened.”  
“Naoto got up, realising that she awoke on top of Marie’s barefoot. She was so embarrassed; she stood up quickly looking away red in the face.  
“Eek!!!! I’m so sorry Marie!” Naoto gasped. “What just happened?”  
Marie let out a little chuckle, giving her the full story.  
“Oh crap! It’s just how I thought it would turn out.” Naoto replied shocked. “I’m so sorry Marie. That must have been horrible for you.”  
“Tell me what happened yesterday, everything.” Marie said.  
“You so have some very sexy feet Marie...” Naoto smiled downwards before snapping back in reality gasping blushing more. “I-I mean me and Rise went out to Tatsumi Port Island and met a girl named Yukari. We chatted and got to know each other and her and Rise went into the next room to try on something Yukari got through the post from Junes. But only Yukari tried it on. It was one of those toe rings! Rise saw and completely submitted to her... Well Yukari’s feet. She enjoyed it so much; she kept the toe ring on. So since then, I came back here to buy all the toe rings in Junes and find out what they are, how they work and how to stop them...”  
Marie listened carefully nodding in understanding.  
“I tried to stop it from reaching people in Inaba...” Naoto continued. “But I was under its power when you came into my house with you feet... Gorgeous... Bare... Feet...”  
Naoto gasped again as she couldn’t get the thought of feet out of her mind, trying not to look down at Marie’s barefoot.  
“Any one else buy these?” Marie asked.  
“No thank goodness.” She replied. “Just me and that Yukari girl. Unless... Hm...”  
“Do you think she has more?” Marie questioned Naoto’s thinking to herself.  
“Oh no not that...” She replied smiling. “I was just wondering how sexy her feet are... Argh!”  
She fell to the floor, holding her head trying to control herself. "I’m sorry Marie... Those stupid toe rings! It seems like an after effect of it is that it gives the victim a severe foot fetish...”  
“Think about how she's brainwashing your lover...” Marie responded, trying to calm her down.  
“I-I can't.” Naoto shivered, holding her head.  
“Who do you love?” Marie asked.  
“Fe... Risfeet. Rise!” Naoto shouted, trying to think straight.  
“Say it again.” Marie said.  
“Risfeet. Rise!” She screamed scared. “Oh god! What’s happening!?”  
“Tell me about the summer you spent with her.” Marie said softly, changing topic.  
“Why... Do you want to know?” Naoto asked shaking. “I can't think straight at the moment Marie!”  
“Just tell me! I'm trying to help you keep a good mind!” Marie shouted back.  
“A good mind for me is feet.... RISE!” Naoto responded in horror. “I think we have a serious problem Marie...”  
She sat down next to Marie, hanging her head in shame.  
“Tell me about Rise then.” Marie smiled.  
“Rise is this kind, wondrous girl with a great and kind personality.” Naoto smiled. “Perfect body... Perfect voice... Perfect singing... Perfect... Feet...”  
She slapped herself hard in the face, crying at what her mind had become. Marie leant in hugging her softly as she cried.  
“Shh...” Marie whispered softly. “I'll help you...”  
Naoto looked at Marie apologising profoundly.  
“You're smart and I don't want a brain drained Naoto...” Marie smiled.  
“You will?” Naoto gasped, smiling as she wiped away her tears trying to think strongly. “But... it’s too late for me. I already feel too addicted... To feet. If you didn’t stop me... I’d be down on the floor at your feet worshipping them... If this is me after 5 minutes of being under the power of a toe ring... Then who knows about Rise!”  
“I-I promise I'll help.” Marie replied hugging her more.  
“Marie...” Naoto smiled, hugging her back softly.  
“Just don't give in.” Marie said. “You are a strong woman. You both are...”  
“You could help me with something else first that might not help me give in...” Naoto asked, gulping.  
“What is it?” Marie asked curiously.  
“Let me lick your fee.... Urgh...” Naoto struggled. “Please... Put... Your boots... Back... On...”  
She looked away forcefully as Marie kneeled down, putting her boot back on quickly.  
“There!” Marie smiled jumping back up from the floor. “Where do we start first?”  
Naoto turned around at Marie smiling.  
“Thank you...” Naoto thanked, pointing to the box of toe rings on the table. “Well first off, we have to destroy these toe rings so no more are left!”  
“Right.” Marie nodded. “I wonder who made them?”  
“I have... No idea.” Naoto responded. “There’s a logo on them but I can’t recognise it...”  
Marie looks closely at the toe ring seeing if she recognises the logo.  
“Let's see... Kirijo corp...” Marie said, seeing this logo once before.  
“Kirijo?” Naoto questioned as her eyes widened. “Yukari did mention that once when me and Rise visited Tatsumi. All she said was she knew someone called Mitsuru Kirijo.  
“I see...” Marie said. “Try calling Rise.”  
Naoto nodded, thinking it couldn’t hurt to at least giving it a try. She got out her phone, blushing in the face as she dialled Rise’s number, waiting for a response.

Meanwhile at Yukari’s house, Rise was in her orange bikini wearing a pink collar round her neck being used as a footstool for a girl named Yukari. Yukari was in a pink Mistress suit with her feet bare, resting on Rise’s bare back. The phone rang for a few beeps.  
“Answer it slave!” Yukari said.  
“Yes Mistress.” Rise obeyed, answering the phone.

Back at Naoto’s house, she got a response from Rise.  
“Hello?” Rise picked up the phone answering. “Who is this?”  
“Hey, It's Naoto.” Naoto responded.  
“Naoto...” Rise whispered in the background, talking to someone. “What is it?”  
“I called to see how you were doing...” Naoto responded.  
“I’m doing great Naoto.” Rise said quickly. “Is that all you called for? I got to get back...”  
“Back to what?” Naoto questioned.  
“To Mistress Yukari. You know that...” Rise said happily.  
Naoto’s eyes widened, horrified.  
“What happened while I was gone?” Naoto said calmly.  
“Mistress has been letting me serve her since you disappeared back to Inaba. I couldn't be happier with Mistress Yukari!” Rise answered truthfully.  
“But... What about me?” Naoto asked.  
“I don't care about you anymore Naoto.” Rise said straight up, Naoto’s expression looking so bad. “Only Mistress Yukari and she loves me serving her feet in all kinds of ways...”  
“Why?” Naoto shouted into the phone. “Come to your senses, this isn’t you!”  
“It is Naoto.” Rise continued. “I belong under the feet of Mistress Yukari. Mistress wants me to stop talking to you now and get back to serving her.”  
“Please...” Naoto begged. “Ignore her...”  
“I can't ignore her.” Rise replied.  
“You can!” Naoto screamed down the phone.  
“Naoto... Ahh.... Ahhhhh... I...” Rise said, Naoto hearing struggling in the background. “Sorry. Mistress Yukari just smacked my butt with her feet saying I’m going to be punished when I get off the phone...”  
“Let me talk to her!” Naoto demanded.  
She heard Rise and Yukari talking in the background, unable to make out what they were saying. Yukari smiled, grabbing the phone off Rise.  
“Hello?” Yukari responded. “How dare you make her talk to you more. What do you want Naoto?”  
“Why are you doing this?” Naoto asked, upset.  
“Because I love the feeling of her being my slave.” Yukari laughed. “An idol as my submissive foot slave. Besides... this toe ring looks amazing on me. Do you wanna see?”  
“No.” Naoto responded. “Do you have other slaves?”  
“I do not.” Yukari smirked. “Why? You inviting yourself to join in?”  
“No! You're sick!” Naoto shouted down the phone. “I'll stop you!”  
“Oh really?” Yukari smirked. “Say, how do you feel about... feet?”  
“I-I...” Naoto stuttered.  
“Someone has used that toe ring on you, huh?” Yukari laughed. “How did it feel to be around some soft, smooth, sexy feet that you just want to press your lips and tongue on huh?”  
“Sh-Shut up...” Naoto said stuttering a little bit more.  
Yukari laughed. “You know if you come to stop me and you see my feet... It’s over. I’m sure if you do somehow try to look away, I'll just get Rise to seduce you to look at them and then I'll have two-foot slaves! Yukari laughed evilly more. “I just love being so dominant. Who needs a perfect man when I can have an obedient beautiful sub girl... Or even two of them.”  
“I... have someone with me... To help...” Naoto commented.  
“Oh?” Yukari grinned. “Even if she sees my feet too, she is under. Hm... three foot slaves? Now I’m just being spoiled. Isn't that right Rise?”  
Naoto could hear Rise in the background saying: “Yes Mistress Yukari.”  
“We'll stop you!” Naoto shouted.  
“And then what will you do?” Yukari asked. “You know have a foot fetish, unable to control it properly. If you do stop me, you and Rise will just be at each other’s feet, unable to resist.”  
Naoto got a little angry at that remark as she listened.  
“I bet your even thinking about your friends feet now.” Yukari continued. “Rise's feet? My feet? Or all of our feet? I’m just gonna wiggle my toes on Rise’s back. Do you like that?”  
“We will... Free Rise...” Naoto said in struggle.  
“Am I right?” Yukari smiled. “Of course I am...”  
“Stop...” Naoto begged. “Stop. Please! I... Feet...”  
Naoto tried resisting but she felt Yukari tempting and seducing her so easily that she couldn’t get the thought of feet out of her mind, unknown to Marie, who stood next to her.  
“That’s right.... Isn't it great?” Yukari said seductively. “I have such soft perfect feet. I can get Rise to explain it to you if you want. Well, I don't need to probably. You're thinking about my feet right now. Licking... Kissing.... Sucking.... “  
“Yes...” Naoto moaned softly. “Feet...”  
“Good girl...” Yukari grinned evilly. “I have amazing feet. So soft, so well taken care of. You can help take care of them too... With Rise.”  
“Can I be a foot slave?” Naoto asked weakened. “I... Want... Rise... And... Feet...”  
“Awww... you sure can.” Yukari said, sticking her tongue out cheekily. “Like Rise, you can both be my foot slaves. One slave for each foot.  
“Yes...” Naoto nodded moaning softly.  
“You want my feet right now don't you slave?” Yukari grinned.  
“Yes... I want... You...” Naoto moaned.  
“Good girl slave. You can't save Rise.” Yukari chuckled. “You will join her under my feet. Make your way here right now slave. And bring this other girl with you. When you get here, we'll have a private session so you can worship both my perfect feet before Rise helps you. Would you like that?”  
“Can't... Save... Yes...” Naoto smiled, drooling down the phone forming a puddle as her mind felt submissive.  
“Good girl.” Yukari smiled. I am going to enjoy this. Now say goodbye to your new Mistress and make your way to my house immediately.”  
“Yes... Goodbye...” Naoto moaned as Yukari hung up.

At Yukari’s house, she began laughing as she wiggled her toes in excitement on Rise’s back.  
“I am not going to punish you after all slave!” Yukari smiled. “Your precious Naoto is on her way here to be my foot slave. You’re both mine aren’t you slave?”  
“Yes Mistress.” Rise obeyed.  
Yukari laughed as she grabbed her boots off of her bed, placing them right under Rise’s head.  
“Sniff them slave!” Yukari demanded. “I don’t want you worshipping my feet until after me and Naoto’s private session. You’ll kiss Naoto again but only with the taste of my feet in both your mouths.”  
“Yes Mistress.” Rise obeyed, sticking her head inside of Yukari’s pink boots sniffing deeply.  
“Or maybe... I’ll let you both lick off each others saliva off my feet.” Yukari laughed as she relaxed more.  
She looked down at her slave sniffing her very stinky boots from archery lessons all day.  
“I should head to the basement and set up for my new slaves arrival.” Yukari smiled, taking her boots from Rise. “Stay kneeled in this room and stare at pictures of my feet on the floor.”  
“Yes Mistress.” Rise obeyed as Yukari walked downstairs with a grin on her face.

Back at Naoto’s house, she was still drooling on the floor from her conversation with Yukari. She turned to Marie smiling.  
“... We should get going.” Naoto smiled.  
“Are you ok?” Marie asked, confused about her drooling.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Naoto smiled, nodding. “Lets go. Off to Mistress Yukari’s house!”  
Naoto grabbed Marie’s hand and lead her out the door. Marie was thinking to herself that Naoto must have started to be corrupted. She knew it was best to keep her eye on Naoto and make sure she is still in control once they got to Tatsumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Naoto and Marie were on a train to the main station in Tatsumi by the name of Port Island. It wasn’t very busy on the train and they both managed of sit next to each other. Marie was thinking deeply to herself whereas Naoto was moaning under her breath.  
“Feet...” Naoto moaned quietly.  
Marie turned to her, sighing a little.  
“Um... Do you have a laptop I can borrow?” Marie asked.  
“A laptop? Sure thing Marie.” Naoto replied getting a laptop out her bag that she had brought just in case. “What you need it for? For foot research?”  
She handed Marie the laptop. Marie opened it with the laptop already booted up.  
“Um... No... Just checking in on a chatroom I use.” Marie answered.  
“A feet chatroom?” Naoto smiled, drooling a little.  
“No.” Marie said. “It’s for Goths and those who are depressed...”  
“Depressed? Marie?” Naoto questioned. “Aren't you looking forward to meeting Mistress Yukari and seeing Rise again?”  
“Look it's personal ok?” Marie sighed. “Just... Talk about feet or something... I'll listen.”  
Marie logged onto the chatroom, trying not to draw Naoto’s attention. Naoto then began to start talking about feet, going on and on about it.  
“Feet are so soft and smooth. They look so kissable and lickable.” Naoto rambled. “Wouldn't you just like to be under Mistresses feet and just lick and clean them all day long? Or be her footstool, foot carpet, foot cleaner. It’s amazing. I love feet so much.”  
She kept talking about feet all the way on the train as Marie was in the chatroom, trying not to get distracted.  
‘Any Goths in Tatsumi Port Island?’ Marie posted online.  
“I can't believe this time yesterday...” Naoto continued. “... My life was incomplete but now with feet, I have meaning. Just like Rise-chan, we're gonna worship Mistress Yukari’s feet all day long and it will be so amazing... Don't you think Marie? Maybe... You could join in too?”

Marie waited for a response from the post, her mind fixated in the laptop before looking at Naoto.  
“Hm... What did you say?” Marie asked putting her mind back to Naoto.  
“You haven't been listening have you Marie?” Naoto sighed.  
“I have, I have.” Marie replied. “Feet are great and all that, And that you and Rise love each other but are afraid of being hurt for it...”  
“Hu-huh?” Naoto gasped snapping her mind back to normal a little. “Afraid...?”  
“You love Rise.” Marie replied, looking at back at the screen.  
“I... Do...” Naoto admitted. “What’s your point Marie?”  
“You don't want to be bullied for loving her.” Marie said.  
“I-I...” Naoto said, trying to think straight. “I don't care... What people think about me loving her. I... Am... Proud to call her my girlfriend...”  
“Tell me about your first date with her.” Marie said.  
“We went to Aiya and ordered some food as friends at first.” Naoto explained. “It felt like it was our first date and she walked me back home. I thanked her and we talked for hours inside my house because it was raining outside. We spoke a little bit and we confessed our love to one and another. Then we just both stared at each other for a few minutes before we both kissed and made out with each other. I’ve never been in love with someone so much and she said I understand her the most unlike all those that see her as a hot celebrity.”  
“Did you like kissing her?” Marie asked.  
“I loved kissing her lips...” Naoto smiled blushing. “I love Rise so much.... Why do you want to know Marie? You can tell me please. As friends...”  
Marie looked at Naoto confused.  
“Are you ok?” Naoto smiled softly. “Just this afternoon, you were telling me to get a grip with myself and then you were letting me indulge my fetish. And now you are trying to get my mind thinking straight again. Please tell me what’s wrong...”  
“Just... I want to be loved like that...” Marie sighed.  
Naoto’s eyes widened, surprised that Marie would be interested in love. She hugged her smiling.  
“Marie... I never knew.” Naoto said softly. “You'll find someone who loves you. And have a relationship that is as loving as Rise’s and mine. So why am I going to submit to Mi... Yukari!”  
Naoto began crying. “Oh god what am I doing?!”  
“Shh...” Marie spoke softly, patting Naoto’s back as she hugged her.  
“I’m so sorry Marie!” She cried. “Yukari tempted me to be her foot slave and wanted to make you her foot slave too. But I can't do that. I have to try and save my true love!”  
“You will...” Marie smiled softly. “I will help you.”  
Naoto looked at Marie smiling, wiping away her tears.  
“Just... Trust me.” Marie smiled. “We’ll save Rise together.  
“You would do that for me?” Naoto smiled happily. “Thank you. You are truly an amazing friend Marie.”  
They hugged each other tight out of friendship as the train arrived at Port Island in Tatsumi.  
“Let’s go.” Naoto spoke confidently, standing up.  
Marie nodded, giving Naoto back the laptop.  
“Thanks...” Marie thanked.

They got off the train arriving in the right place.  
“Well... We're here.” Naoto said. “After this Marie, me and Rise will find someone for you.”  
“Thank you.” Marie smiled softly, hiding her tears from that remark.  
“That’s what friends are for Marie.” Naoto smiled, getting out her phone doing a bit of research of how they were going to rescue Rise.  
“Feeling better?” Marie asked. “You seem like it.”  
“I feel more in control now. I think your friendship reminding me of my true love for Rise is breaking me from this foot obsession.” Naoto replied. “But if we look at Yukari’s feet, it’s all over for us.”  
“I see.” Marie said.  
“If we can get Rise back to Inaba, we could find a way to save her.” Naoto explained.  
“Well... I think we can get her somewhere safe here.” Marie commented.  
“Somewhere safe here?” Naoto questioned curiously. “But Yukari might come after us. Isn't it better to go back to Inaba? At least we have our friends like Yu and Kanji to help us.”  
“Rise has an older sister that lives here.” Marie explained.  
“H... Huh?! She never told me she had an older sister!” Naoto gasped, unaware of the existence of Rise’s sister.  
“We'll meet up with her later." Marie said.  
Naoto nodded, looking at her phone still. “Found it! I've got Yukari’s address.”  
“When you’re ready, we'll go.” Marie smiled.  
“Hmm...” Naoto said thinking. “But we need a plan.”  
“I can try to distract her.” Marie suggested.  
“No Marie.” Naoto said shaking her head. “I don’t want you to fall under the toering's power like me and Rise have. I should distract her, since she thinks I am coming to be her slave...”  
Marie listened carefully at Naoto’s plan.  
‘She really is a great detective after all.’ Marie thought, smiling softly.  
“... That might even result to me having to look down at her feet.” Naoto continued. “She’s gonna give me a private session and when she does, you take Rise and then come back for me. I have to make sure Rise is safe first...”  
“But... Don't you want to snap her out of it?” Marie questioned.  
“I do want her to snap out of it. But, I need to make sure she’s safe first.” Naoto replied. “Those rings are very powerful and we have to get her away from Yukari before trying to snap her out of it otherwise she'll be distracted.”  
“That makes sense.” Marie understood. “Just... Be safe.”  
“I will.” Naoto nodded. “I'll try my best to resist but that’s very unlikely. Just... promise you’ll save Rise first.  
Naoto and Marie exchanged a hug smiling, aware of the plan.  
“Let's do this.” Marie said.  
And so, they headed off to Yukari’s house, ready and prepared for anything...


	4. Chapter 4

Naoto and Marie reached Yukari’s house. A big house separated from any street in Tatsumi, not far from the dorm she had been staying in previously.  
“Wow.... Nice place...” Naoto complimented, looking up at the nice, looking house.  
“Does she really live here alone?” Marie questioned.  
“She will soon when we get Rise out.” Naoto said confidently, looking at Marie. “You should find a good place to sneak in. I'll go through the front door.  
“Fine...” Marie replied as she went round the back of the house.  
Naoto smiled at Marie as she turned the corner, ready to break in. She looked back at the door, gulping before knocking nervously. She was prepared for what was and could happen... All for the purpose of saving her love. The door opened slowly, revealing Yukari, dressed up fancily in her favourite colour: pink and barefoot.  
“H-Hello Yukari...” Naoto greeted nervously.  
"Hello Naoto. You ready for our session?" Yukari smirked.  
“Yes... Mistress Yukari...” Naoto said embarrassed.  
Naoto presumed that Yukari was barefoot, trying to resist looking down.  
“Come in.” Yukari said leading Naoto into the house.  
The inside of the house was even fancier looking than the exterior, full of posh furniture. Paintings of Yukari were hung up all over the house on the walls. Naoto looked around, unable to see Rise anywhere.  
‘This must have been from the help of the Kijiro Group’ Naoto thought to herself. ‘Rise must be upstairs...’  
"How was the trip over?" Yukari asked.  
“It wasn't too bad... Mistress Yukari.” Naoto gulped.  
“Don’t be so shy...” Yukari smiled. “We’ll have our session downstairs. What happened to that Goth girl?”  
“She... Didn’t come with me Mistress Yukari...” Naoto fibbed.  
Yukari shook her head in disappointment.  
“Such a shame. But I’d rather have you and Rise as my slaves anyways.” Yukari giggled as she led Naoto to the basement.  
They headed down to the basement, looking around. The room was filled with velvet curtains and a bed, candles illuminating the room. From the sight of the room, Naoto gasped.  
“Oh wow...” She gasped. “This is... A beautiful set up you have...”  
Naoto looked around more as Yukari shut the door behind them, locking the door and heading to the bed.  
"Let's begin." She smirked.

Meanwhile, Marie managed to break in through an open window upstairs. She looked around all the rooms, searching for Rise. She kept doing this till she got to the 3rd floor of the house.  
‘How big does one lady want a house?’ Marie thought confused.  
She continued looking, seeing so many items and jewellery in each room, so confused.  
‘Man... She has a lot of jewellery and items.’ She thought.  
After looking through most of the rooms in the house, she had found Rise. Rise was knelt in her slave room, right next to Yukari’s room, staring at a picture of Yukari’s feet.  
“Rise?” Marie questioned. “I found you...”

Back in the basement, Naoto was standing in front of Yukari who was sat on her own bed. Naoto got more nervous, trying to hold her control and not look down at Yukari’s barefeet.  
“Um... May-Maybe we should just talk for a little while... Mistress Yukari.” Naoto gulped. “You know... To get to know each other first...”  
"Fine. Tell me about yourself." Yukari sighed a little, smiling.  
Naoto sighed with relief. “Well you know I’m Naoto and I’m a detective prince...”  
She kept thinking at what to say.  
“I've been in Inaba for a several months now...” She continued.  
"Tell me about those nice feet of yours." Yukari asked.  
“M-My feet?” Naoto blushed a little. “Um... They are all right looking I guess. Quite small for someone like me but never really thought about my feet.”  
Naoto kept blushing as Yukari grinned at her. She was trying to tempt Naoto to her feet.  
"What about my feet?'" Yukari smiled.  
“Yo-Your feet?” Naoto gulped, as feet started to fill her mind up again, trying to fight it with all her might. “I've... Heard they are... Perfect...”  
"Wanna see?" Yukari asked happily.  
“I-I.... I’m ok... for now...” Naoto shivered.  
Yukari looked up at Naoto chuckling a little.  
"You know, I think you're stronger than Rise." Yukari commented. "The bimbo broke easily. She's really dumb"  
Naoto’s expression lowered to anger at what Yukari said.  
“She’s not a bimbo Yukari. Those toe rings have a power to control people.” Naoto said angrily. “She’s not dumb!”  
“You really are stronger than her...” Yukari laughed. "I think she just likes being someones object. Who knows how many guys have used her?"  
“You’re using your feet to your advantage making her submit and your going to try to do the same to me!” Naoto shouted, shivering a little from her weakened mind.  
"She's a worthless slut." Yukari chuckled.  
“How dare you call her a slut? I love her!” Naoto yelled angrily, stepping back.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Yukari beamed evilly. "Maybe I'll sell her on the streets and make you watch as others make love to her!"  
“You’re a monster!” Naoto snapped. “I’m gonna save her right now!”  
Naoto forcefully turned away from her, trying to open the door. Yukari sat there laughing evilly.  
“You will leave her alone!” Naoto demanded. “Just let her go!”  
Naoto turned around at Yukari angry. As soon as Naoto turned around, Yukari raised her feet, wearing the green toe ring on her left foot. Naoto’s expression disappeared as her arms dropped to the floor, staring into Yukari’s cute soles.  
"I'll make you forget all about her." Yukari said, smiling.  
Naoto kept staring as her mouth opened, unable to look away as her mind felt like it had melted from the sight of Yukari’s dominant feet.  
"Come here and kneel!" Yukari commanded.  
Naoto kneeled to her on the floor immediately, crawling to Yukari’s bed. She shoved her feet on Naoto’s face. Naoto felt her soft, sexy soles on her face as she moaned softly, her expression turning into a smile.

Back in Rise’s slave room, Marie entered saying her name again. Rise turned slowly to Marie confused.  
“H-Huh? Yes?” Rise answered weakly.  
“It’s Marie. I'm here to help you.” Marie smiled softly. “Come on, let's get out of here.”  
“You should go... Before Mistress Yukari comes up and sees you.” Rise replied, looking back at the picture of Yukari’s feet. “I can’t leave with you... I obey Mistress Yukari.”  
“She's gonna be busy.” Marie replied. “She's in a special session... With Naoto.”  
“I... Know...” Rise said. “Mistress Yukari will control her...”  
Marie shook her head.  
“Tell me about your favourite date with Naoto.” She smiled.  
Rise gasped, her mind feeling weird as she blushed.  
“Naoto?! But how do you know?” Rise gasped badly. “We went to the beach once... The sun was setting and we kissed and held hands for hours, walking along the beach just me and her...”  
“Tell me about the weather that day.” Marie said, making Rise remember.  
“So... Beautiful. The sun set as it went dark, the moon shining on us as the stars glittered in the sky.” Rise replied, smiling softly. “We laid in the sand and looked up together. It was so.... Romantic.”  
Marie grabbed Rise’s hand softly, leading her out the room.  
“Ma-rie?” Rise asked.  
“Shh...” Marie said. “Did you and Naoto swim on that date?”  
Marie made Rise leave the room, leading her downstairs. Rise nodded shyly in response to the question.  
“Tell me about other dates.” Marie continued, opening the front door slowly.  
“Our other dates... There’s been many...” Rise replied, holding her head as it began to clear up. “We’ve been to restaurants, beaches, walks in the woods and even to each others houses home alone with only each other...  
Rise giggled to herself, Marie leading her outside and pulling the front door to so she could go back and get Naoto.  
“We've had too many to count...” Rise continued smiling. “The most recent one being... Here.”  
“Did you spend Christmas together?”  
“Yes. It was amazing. We got each other some very sexy outfits to wear in each others presence.” Rise blushed more, giggling from embarrassment. “Naoto got me a nice belly dancer outfit while I got her a schoolgirl outfit. Make her look more feminine and get in touch with that side of her. She was really hot...”  
Marie walked her a few feet away from the house, hiding behind one of the green hedges surrounding the house.  
“Naoto... Told you about us?” Rise blushed. “I shouldn’t have gone on so much about us...”  
“She did.” Marie replied. “Now, wait here. I’m getting Naoto.”  
“H-Huh?” Rise gasped confused.  
“She came to save you... We both did.” Marie smiled softly. “She loves you that much she sacrificed her control to get me to rescue you.”  
“Naoto...” Rise whispered to herself.  
“Call your sister and ask her if we can stay at hers for a little bit.” Marie said.  
“Marie.... Thank you...” Rise nodded, getting her phone out her pocket.  
Marie walked back in the house, shutting the front door behind  
Marie headed to the basement and listened to what was going on inside.

Back in the basement, Naoto still had Yukari’s feet on her face as she began to passionately kiss her soles. She kept kissing as Yukari relaxed on her bed smiling down at her new slave.  
"You like that?" Yukari asked.  
“Yes Mistress Yukari. I love it so much.” Naoto replied, her will breaking.  
She moved to lick up and down Yukari‘s soles nice and slow. She could feel how well taken care of and soft Yukari’s feet were from just pressing her tongue against them.  
"Who do you love?" Yukari asked.  
“You Mistress Yukari. Naoto replied, moving down to the balls on her foot, sucking on the heel hard, moaning so much more.  
"Anyone else?" Yukari smirked.  
“R-Ri... Uhhhhh....” Naoto stuttered badly, trying to regain a little control.  
"No one." Yukari said powerfully. “No one...”  
“No one...” Naoto weakly replied, sucking on her other heel harder.  
"Rises just a slut." Yukari said.  
“Ris-Rise.... uhhhhhh...” Naoto tried to resist as she moved to kiss all over the soles, unable to resist showing her love to them.  
"Say she's a slut!” Yukari demanded. “You don't love her."  
“She's a... Slut. I don't love her...” Naoto repeated.  
“Good slave.” Yukari smiled.  
Naoto started kissing each one of Yukari’s pretty toes smiling and moaning more.

Back outside of the basement, Marie was thinking of a way to get in, trying to unlock the door quietly. Yukari was so into the foot worshipping that she didn’t hear Marie try to break in. But it was no use. The door was locked tight.  
‘Need to save Naoto.’ Marie thought, thinking what to do.  
Naoto kept worshipping Yukari’s perfect feet as everything around her faded, fixated on only Mistress Yukari and her feet.  
“Good girl." Yukari moaned. “You are better than Rise...”  
Yukari leaned back moaning, as she was so into it. Naoto was so fixated on her feet; she couldn’t hear a whisper from a familiar voice outside.  
“Remember the beach?” Marie whispered.  
“Thank you Mistress Yukari.” Naoto moaned to Yukari. “I love being Mistress Yukari's good girl.”  
Marie tried running into the door, failing to open from the pressure.  
“Remember your first date!” Marie said louder to Naoto.  
This time, Naoto heard Marie quietly, as Yukari shoved her soft feet into her face. Yukari herself couldn’t hear Marie but Naoto could. Her eyes widened a little at Marie’s words.  
“Come on! Don't give in!” Marie said.  
“H-Huh?” Naoto said weakly, as Yukari slowly shoved her whole foot down her mouth. “Feet? Fee...”  
“Think of Rise!” Marie shouted louder, kicking the door down, making Yukari jump.  
Yukari looked up at Marie standing there confidently as Naoto turned round with part of Yukari’s foot in her mouth.  
"What’s going on?!" Yukari shouted.  
“Naoto!” Marie shouted, grabbing Naoto’s arm and pulling her away.  
“Oi! Who are you?!” Yukari shouted, getting up from the bed and walking up to them.  
“Yukari... Marie...” Naoto moaned weakly, gently struggling as her eyes closed a little.  
“Just run!” Marie yelled, pulling Naoto harder.  
“Come back here!" Yukari screamed, chasing them both upstairs.  
Marie pulled Naoto out of the basement. She knocked down a bookshelf beside the basement, making it block the basement entrance so Yukari couldn’t chase after them.  
“Naoto! Remember Christmas!” Marie yelled, as she made sure the blockage was secure.  
“You! Slave, help me!” Yukari screamed, trying to get out.  
“Christmas...? Uh...” Naoto tried to remember weakly, still with the mindset of being Yukari’s foot slave.  
“Come on! You can!” Marie shouted, throwing chairs on the bookshelf to make the blockage stronger.  
“Feet... Marie... Rise...” Naoto said weakly.  
Marie saw Naoto fall slowly to the ground. She rushed to her, keeping Naoto stood up, shaking her shoulders a little.  
“Come on! Has she ever been there when you're sad?” Marie asked.  
“I... Yes... Rise... My love...” Naoto replied.  
“Say how much you love her!” Marie spoke.  
“Let me out!” Yukari kept screaming, banging hard.  
Naoto’s mind was so confused, trying to remember the good times with her love, gaining her old mindset back.  
“I-I love her so much. Rise is...” Naoto stuttered. “Rise is...”  
Marie looked at Naoto smiling softly.  
“MY TRUE LOVE!” Naoto shouted at the top of her voice.  
“Exactly!” Marie cheered, pulling Naoto out the house and shutting the door behind them, locking the door.  
Marie led Naoto to Rise who was hiding behind the hedge.  
Naoto saw Rise, both their eyes widened.  
Naoto gasped smiling, running towards Rise. “RISE!”  
She rushed to Rise, hugging her tight and immediately kissing her lips passionately.  
“I've missed you so much my love!” Naoto cried happily.  
"I have missed you too Naoto baby!" Rise cried smiling. “Thank you...”  
I’m so sorry Rise. I love you so much!” Naoto cried more.  
"I love you too Naoto." Rise smiled, kissing Naoto’s lips again.  
They turned to Marie smiling as they both hugged her.  
“And thank you so much.” Rise thanks Marie. “If it wasn’t for you, neither of us would’ve escaped.”  
“You're welcome.” Marie smiled.  
Naoto went into deep thought that grabbed the curiosity of Rise.  
“What?” Rise questioned.  
“I didn't get that toe ring off Yukari.” Naoto looked down sighing. “I’m sorry that I let us all down... Now we won't now what'll happen...”  
Rise hugged Naoto softly.  
“It's fine.” Marie reassured. “She's not gonna get out for a while. Let’s get away from here.”  
Naoto and Rise replied with a nod, holding each other’s hands.  
"My sis let us go round hers for a while." Rise smiled. “Follow me...”  
Marie followed behind Naoto and Rise, walking away from Yukari’s house. Rise spoke about her sister to Naoto, apologising for not telling her about her sister. Marie listened to them, feeling a little down as Naoto and Rise spoke to each other about their past dates and apologising more to each other for being influenced by Yukari’s feet. They laughed it off, speaking about how Marie rescued them. Marie was thinking deep down in her mind and heart how depressed she was. Rise turned behind her seeing Marie feeling down. But Marie was already in deep thought...


	5. Chapter 5

Marie was sat alone up on a hill that overlooked the whole area of Inaba. It was a silent night. There were no summer fire works, barely any stars and the moon was barely there. Marie looked up into the quiet, blank night sighing to herself.  
'Not even the sky wants to show itself to me' She thought to herself.  
Then, it hit her. A small drop of water? She couldn't really see what it was due to the lack of light.  
“H-huh?” She questioned, as she looked up confused. “Rain?”  
It started to rain. But, the rain felt thick and sticky, the winds starting to howl. Marie felt a little chilly, holding her hands over her, confused by the thick, sticky substance falling over her.  
“Why does this... Feel... Familiar?” She said confused.  
As more of the substance fell on her, she realised it was ink. The wind howled more as the thick ink pours from the blackened sky. She stood up confused and concerned.  
“Why... Ink?” She questioned.  
She looked up scared as she saw the thick ink pouring down from the sky as she took a step back.  
‘This is a dream... This has to be.’ She thought.  
The ink created a puddle to the point where it had already reached Marie’s ankles, covering her feet. This worried Marie but by the time she looked down next, the puddle had already grown into an ocean. The winds, now harsh screamed into her ears, getting louder and louder. Marie, scared tried to keep herself surfaced above the ocean as the wind screamed over her face. Her wet hair flowed out of control as she doggy paddled, keeping herself afloat. But it was a losing battle. She felt as if she was being dragged down, things grabbing at her legs. She screamed loudly as she tried to keep herself afloat, only to be dragged into the ink ocean. Her screams were masked by the howling winds. All she could see around her was blackened darkness, unable to head the wind anymore. She was dragged deeper into the ocean, holding her breath. The only thing she could see was darkness and the only thing she could hear was a faint voice. The voice was too quiet to understand what it was saying. Marie looked down where she was being pulled, seeing various versions of herself. Some with cuts, some with nooses around their necks. They all looked up at her, their eyes being black holes. Marie opened her mouth from the shock, feeling ink enter her mouth. She kept getting pulled closer to them, shivering with horror as she started to hear what the voices were telling her. They were all from the various versions of Marie.  
“You're alone...” One voice said.  
“No one will love you...” Another voice spoke.  
'You have no friends....” A different voice told.  
Marie shook her head in horror as she tried to swim back up, only to be pulled down even more.  
“You are not wanted by anyone...” A voice said.  
“No one does or will ever care about you...” Another voice spoke.  
They suddenly grabbed her legs and arms with twisted smiles on their faces.  
“Join us!” The voices of the various versions of Marie spoke in unison.  
Marie tried to scream, trying to fight it as she began to cry black tears. Her black tears showed her being weakened, trying her very hardest to fight with all her might. Hands slowly started to cover Marie’s face as she screamed.  
“Kill yourself.” The Marie’s spoke in unison again. “Join us!”  
Marie cried more, black tears fell all over the cut and bruised hands. She was being dragged even closer, beginning to close her own eyes. She tried to move her own hands over the others, only for them to be grabbed by other Marie’s. Her hands began to hurt a lot, like they were being cut into as she cried in pain, more ink entering her mouth. She struggled to breath as hands covered her eyes. Marie closed her eyes as the pain began to flow through her whole body as she drifted there, helpless. She could feel cuts and bruises appear all over her body, trying to scream that were muffled by the hands.  
‘Is... This the... End... For me?’ I think to myself upset.  
"... Marie?" A voice spoke softly.  
It was Naoto! Marie opened her eyes slowly, still unable to see from all the hands.  
'Who...?’ She thought to herself confused. 'Another voice?'  
The ink slowly began to drain, like a sink. The ink ocean slowly decreased, as the hands got weaker, slowly falling off her face.  
‘That... Voice...’ Marie thought.  
The Marie's slowly faded away in front of her. She began to see a dimmed light in front of her, curious to see what it was.  
"Marie.” A few voices of different genders spoke. “We're here"  
She recognised those voices. They were of the investigation team that she had met in the past in Inaba. She stared at the slowly glowing light curiously, thinking.  
‘Them...?’ She thought.  
The ink ocean disappeared, drained as Marie floated in the air. She felt like she was able to speak and breathe again.  
“Yu?” She called out.  
There was no answer. She looked around seeing that she was floating in a blank environment. One side was a weird-looking forest and the other side being the town of Inaba. The ever-glowing light shined on the side of Inaba.  
“Yu? Yosuke? Yukiko?” Marie called out to the light, questioning what was going on.  
There was silence on that side. Suddenly, a soft tune plays from the forest. She turned to the forest, hearing a soothing tune. She took a look back at Inaba, calling out more names again.  
“Chie? Kanji? Teddie?” Marie called out.  
There was still silence from that side.  
“Rise? Naoto...?” Marie called out the final names, hearing the soothing tune play louder.  
Suddenly, Naoto and Rise appeared in front of the light, looking directly at her.  
"Rise... What do we do? We can't really bring her inside with her like... This" Naoto asked Rise.  
“Naoto? Rise? Can you hear me?” Marie asked.  
Then, Marie felt something weird wrap around her body. They were black hands, starting to drag her into the forest. She screamed, reaching out for Naoto and Rise.  
“Help... Me...” Marie pleaded.  
‘They don't care about you, they'd be so happy to see you dead.' A voice of a version of Marie spoke out.  
“But... They were so grateful for what I did.” Marie responded confused. “That can't be true...”  
She tried to fight the force of the hands pulling her into the forest. But it was a losing battle.  
“No, no, no!” Marie screamed. “Naoto... Rise... Help!”  
She started crying out blue tears as she held out her hand in the direction of the two girls. The hands pulled harder, tearing at Marie’s skin. She screamed in pain as she tried her hardest to fight, feeling more pain over her body as blue tears poured out of her eyes.  
“Naoto... Rise. I thought... You were my friends...” She cried out.  
She began bleeding from the tearing, Naoto and Rise laughing at her. Marie stared at them in horror, heartbroken. She couldn’t believe this. So she decided to give up fighting, closing her eyes slowly.

She opened her eyes, waking up as Rise and Naoto looked at her. To Marie, it felt like a while since she started thinking. But to Naoto and Rise, it was only a few seconds. Marie snapped back, realising she was walking behind them. She stopped, looking at them horrified.  
“H-huh? You two...” Marie questioned.  
“You ok Marie?” Rise asked.  
Marie stared at them, speechless, taking a few steps back.  
“Why don't we go in...?" Rise smiled.  
Marie took a few steps back, shaking her head.  
“Are you two... My friends?” She asked.  
"Um... Yeah, of course we are." Naoto responded.  
Marie turned away from them as she burst out crying, bumping into someone. She looked at them with her watery eyes, seeing a girl who looked a lot like someone she knew, but only taller and with purple streaks in her hair. She could not put her finger on who this girl looked like...  
"You ok?" The girl asked.  
“Who... Are you?” Marie asked confused.  
She turned back to Naoto and Rise, only to realise they had disappeared.  
"Names..." The girl spoke, Marie unable to catch her name for some reason. "And who are you?"  
“Marie...” She said nervously.  
"... From the chatroom?" The girl asked.  
“Um... Ye-Yeah...” Marie replied.  
"Well, you're headed the wrong way. My place is this way" The girl chuckled.  
Marie looked around for Rise and Naoto, nowhere to be seen.  
“M-Me?” Marie questioned curiously. “You want me to... Follow you?”  
"Yeah! You said you were going to meet with me and your friends!" The girl smiled happily.  
“I... I... Friends?” Marie stuttered confused.  
"You said your friend and her friend were with you silly." She chuckled.  
“But...” Marie said, looking around as everything faded around her apart from this woman. “We... I didn't call you...”  
Marie’s mind felt foggy as she fell into the woman’s arms.  
"Woah! You ok?" The woman asked concerned, holding Marie tight.  
Marie felt dizzy, looking up at the woman’s face, unable to say a word as her eyes lowered a little.  
“Marie? Marie?” The woman spoke softly.  
The woman’s face began to fade from the vision of Marie.  
“I...” Is all Marie could say.  
“Shhh...” The womanly voice spoke softly. ‘You’ll find someone you love...”  
“We’ll find you someone you’ll like.” Two voices spoke.  
They were the voices of Naoto and Rise.  
Marie smiled softly, closing her eyes in the arms of the woman...  
Marie opened her eyes again, seeing her walk closely with Naoto and Rise. Marie was confused looking around, seeing that nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
“You ok?” Rise asked worried.  
“You zoned out...” Naoto said.  
“I’m... I think I must have been daydreaming...” Marie replied, shedding a single tear. “Anyways... What were you two talking about?”  
“We spoke about you saving us.” Naoto smiled.  
“Marie. You know what we are gonna do for you? When we get back to Inaba, we'll find you someone you'll like.” Rise said. “We owe you a lot for rescuing me and Naoto.”  
“I just wanted to help...” Marie replied back.  
"You did more than help Marie." Rise smiled.  
“That is true.” Naoto nodded. “If it weren’t for you, I would've submitted to Yukari before we even came to save her.”  
“Naoto told me about you wanting to be loved...” Rise said softly. “And as your friends, we’ll help you.”  
Marie stared at them speechless.  
“You are, have and always will be our friend Marie.” Naoto reassured.  
“We’ll help you. Friends stick together forever...” Rise cheered.  
Marie smiled to herself looking down as for the first time in her life, she felt like she mattered to her friends. And she knew that she was friends with those people she considered as her own friends...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An original character and Rise's older, gothic sister. A young adult with the structure and form of a teenager, Kieko has some traits of the typical high school goth punk. She has a simple stud nose piercing and sometimes light eye liner, though some say that the goth look doesn't fit her face. She looks a lot like her younger sister, but tries her best to not show it. She has a purple high light in her hair, though it's hard to see sometimes due to how messy it can be. She usually is seen with a slight hunch when standing. She never fully leans over, but more she is always leaning forward a little. She prefers wearing sweatpants with with anything though she prefers her to wear either plain grey hoodie, or a tank top with the words 'Goths Never Die!' on it.
> 
> Kieko was created by the co creator and is one of her favourite original characters.

Rise knocked on her sister’s house door as it opened just a few seconds after. There stood a girl similar looking to Rise if she was older. But, this girl had her hair messy with purple highlights. She was wearing all black with a hoodie. Her name was Kieko.  
”Hey Sis.” Rise said. “Sorry if this was a bad time. Its... Been a rough day. May we come in?”  
“Sure, sure.” Kieko said sounding exhausted.  
Rise led Naoto and Marie indoors, getting them to sit in the messy dining room on a sofa. There were dirty clothes and glass bottles around the house as it had looked like the area had not been cleaned for sometime.  
“Sorry about the mess... You called me out of the blue.” Kieko apologised, walking into the kitchen.  
Rise followed behind her to chat with her sister.  
“How have you been Sis? Been a while...” Rise smiled softly.  
“Sure has... Been doing well... Bands been performing at small clubs and stuff like that...” Kieko replied.  
“That sounds cool.” Rise spoke. “It’s a start after all. It’s nice to know your still in the band.”  
“I'm guitarist!” Kieko laughed. “They can't replace me.”  
“They shouldn't replace you sis if that was even on their mind.” Rise complimented. “What happened to singing like me?”  
“I still do it, it's just... I'm either singing cover songs or punk rock.” Kieko replied.  
“I see... Well you know that I believe in you and that you'll become famous.” Rise said calmly. “Sadly you have to work from the bottom to be a star...”  
Rise’s head began to hurt again, feeling a little exhausted herself.  
“Mind if I ask for a drink sis?” Rise asked.  
“Sure.” Kieko replied.  
“Thank you. I’m sure Naoto would need one too.” Rise blushed.  
She was still embarrassed from the earlier incident. Kieko handed her two more glasses of water. Rise left the kitchen, giving the drinks to them before returning back and drinking her own drink fast.  
“Why are you out in Tatsumi Port Island?” Kieko asked curiously. “I thought you were taking a break in Inaba...”  
“Um...” Rise said embarrassed. “It’s probably best if you don't know why...”  
“Ah. Personal stuff, I understand.” Kieko shugged.  
“Well... Not really personal.” Rise said nervously. “Just you won't believe me if I told you...”  
“Oh? Try me.” Kieko grinned.  
Rise gulped going red in the face. “Someone had been planting magical toe rings in a shop in Inaba where if put on someone’s feet and for example a friend sees the toe ring on that persons foot, it makes them into an obedient foot slave. The foot slave then ends up worshipping the wearer’s feet at anytime they want. Someone from Tatsumi brought one online from a shop in Inaba and used it on me. And then Naoto... She and her friend Marie helped rescue me. But... It affected Naoto too by accident and ended up almost falling for the same person who controlled me. The toe rings power can be avoided but it seems at the consequence of gaining a major foot fetish they can't control properly. We've only just managed to escape thanks to Naoto and Marie especially and thought it be best to come here first to calm down before going home.”  
Kieko burst out laughing shocked.  
“Holy shit! That's insane!” Kieko laughed. “So you have a foot fetish now?”  
Rise nodded, looking away from embarrassment.  
“It is insane...” Rise spoke softly. “I am crazy...”  
“No no no, I'm the insane one.” Kieko reassured. “I've done so much crazy stuff, you're the good one.”  
“You seriously cannot get crazier than developing a forced foot fetish with a magical toe ring.” Rise chuckled.  
“This is the girl that once starred in a local backyard wrestling tournament.” Kieko replied.  
“What? I never heard about this!” Rise gasped.  
“Oh please, you remember.” Kieko said as she began to try and flex in front of her.  
“Wh-What are you doing?” Rise questioned.  
Kieko kept trying to flex her arm muscles to Rise smiling.  
“Trying to look strong!” Kieko replied.  
“I already know that you’re strong.” Rise crossed her arms chuckling. “You don't need to prove it to me. What if Marie or Naoto saw this?”  
“They'd be thinking oh, what a powerful woman she is!" Kieko smirked.  
“You should be showing your strength to some men.” Rise suggested.  
“Pfft, I'm not limiting myself to men!” Kieko laughed.  
“Oh?!” Rise gasped. “Looks like someone likes to swing both ways still. But not to those 2 please...”  
“Why not?” Kieko asked.  
“Um... Uh... Maybe they won't be interested...” Rise said nervously.  
Kieko smirked at Rise chuckling a little.  
“What?” Rise said blushing a little.  
“Oh my god! It is true!” Kieko laughed. “You and Naoto are an item.”  
Rise gasped going all red in the face.  
“I saw you two holding hands when you approached the house.” Kieko smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t ask anymore questions.”  
Rise smiled at her sister, sighing in relief.  
“Soooo... You hungry?” Kieko asked moving the conversation.  
“I am...” Rise replied nervously. “I should get out the taste of... Foot from my mouth...”  
“Well, I can get take out if you want.” Kieko said.  
“I do not mind. We could all get a pizza or something.” Rise suggested.  
“I didn't know you liked that.” Kieko smiled softly.  
“Who doesn't like pizza?” Rise giggled. “I know that Naoto loves pizza and Marie likes pretty much everything.”  
“Fine. I'll go get it.” Kieko smiled, hugging Rise and then giving her a noogie.  
“He... Hey stop that.” Rise struggled. “My head still hurts...”  
Kieko stopped, hugging her again.  
“Sorry bout that.” Kieko apologised.  
She slipped on her coat and headed out the door. Rise went back into the dining room to check up on Naoto and Marie. Marie was sat down bored whilst Naoto was sat asleep on the other end of the sofa.  
"Hey." Marie spoke.  
“Hey Marie.” Rise smiled, turning to see Naoto resting. “How’s Naoto?”  
"She passed out the second she laid down." Marie replied.  
Rise smiled, sitting next to Naoto stroking her hair.  
“Awwww...” She said cutely. “She's had a long day being a hero. I wonder what she's dreaming about... Um... How are you Marie?”  
“I'm ok.” Marie said. “Just... No never mind...”  
“Hm...?” Rise tilted her head out of curiosity. “Is this about earlier?”  
Marie nodded.  
“I don’t want to talk about it...” Marie sighed.  
“O-Ok.” Rise said softly. “Listen, I’m sorry if we were rude. I just told my sister about what happened...”  
“It's fine.” Marie sighed looking away a little.  
“So... Um... What do you think of sister?” Rise asked smiling.  
“She's alright.” Marie replied, looking back at Rise.  
“Fair enough.” Rise giggled. “After we've eaten, we'll head back to Inaba. You are probably tired too.”  
“Yeah, I am...” Marie sighed softly.  
Rise patted Marie’s shoulder smiling.  
“You really did a great job today. Thank you again for saving us Marie.” Rise thanked again.  
“Meh... It's nothing.” Marie shrugged.  
“It’s not nothing.” Rise assured. “It’s everything! You saved our love and us. Otherwise right now, we'd be trapped in the basement as Yukari's foot slaves.”  
“Just.... As long as you help me find someone, I'm fine.” Marie said.  
Rise was thinking, presuming that the dream Marie had earlier must have been something to do with that.  
“I will. Naoto will. We both will. I promise.” Rise replied. “From the way you treated Naoto and helped her through, you deserve to be happy with someone you love. Um... This is probably a good time to ask you about what your special someone would be like.”  
Marie blushed a tiny bit.  
“Firstly, male or female?” Rise questioned.  
“Female.” Marie answered.  
“Oooooooo!” Rise laughed cutely winking. “Seems like a lot of us in this house prefer the females. What attracts you about a female then?”  
“It's just... We understand each other I guess...” Marie answered nervously.  
“I see. That’s very simple.” She smiled. “Anything that turns you on? Like if they were in a band or if they do Kung Fu or anything like that?”  
“I'm not sure...” Marie blushed a little more.  
“Awwww!” Rise smiled, pushing Marie teasingly. “Then in that case, we'll find someone who you can understand and they understand back. Like me and Naoto do...”  
“Ah....” Marie responded. “Mind if I ask you a question?”  
“Sure!” Rise smiled.  
“What do you do... Under the sheets?” Marie asked shyly. “With Naoto?”  
Rise gasped, looking at Naoto all red in the face, smiling widely.  
“We... Um, we kiss, touch each other and cuddle.” Rise blushed embarrassed. “And kiss some more, touch some more. We make out with each other...”  
“Any action... Down there?” Marie asked further.  
Rise kept staring at Naoto’s sleeping face, nodding in delight going fully red, giggling uncontrollably.  
“I see...” Marie smiled softly. “Any plans for college?”  
Rise looked back at Marie, trying to calm herself down still red in the face.  
“I’m not sure what to do about college.” She replied. “Originally, my plan was to go back and be an idol again. But being with Naoto... I might stick around Inaba.  
“If you love Naoto that much, why are you so secretive about your relationship?” Marie questioned.  
“It's not that it is secretive, it's just no ones asks.” Rise smiled. “We just haven't told anyone. Kanji will probably die knowing about us two. And who knows about Teddie and Yosuke? They'd probably collapse from how crazy is it. And my fans... They'd all be so jealous. The real reason why is that we don't know why we seem secretive about it. After all this though, I’m planning on telling everyone when we get back to Inaba and rest.”  
“Ah...” Marie responded. “I see...”  
“Marie... A question for you. How did you find out about us?” Rise asked curiously as her face started to return to normal.  
“I just put two and two together. Hanging out with you and the others, I noticed the signs is all...” Marie responded.  
“Did Naoto confirm it?” Rise asked.  
“Yeah.” Marie replied.  
“Fair enough.” Rise smiled. “I’m glad she told you.”  
She looked back at Naoto asleep, kissing her cheek gently. Naoto stirred in her sleep, gently smiling.  
“I'll probably be sleeping like soon. I’m very tired too...” Rise yawned. “Tomorrow me and Naoto will be free if you wanna hang out with us?”  
“You get some sleep.” Marie said.  
“Now? Are you sure?” Rise asked. “I don't want you to be alone sat here.  
Marie nodded. “You seem tired.”  
It’s been a rough couple of days...” Rise nodded, yawning as she laid her head on Naoto’s lap smiling. “You are a great friend... Marie...”  
Rise drifted off to sleep on Naoto’s lap. Marie looked at them both thinking deeply again.  
‘This is what love is...’ Marie thought.

Marie headed into the living room, leaving the two lovers to sleep together. She looked around, picking up a picture on the table. It was a photo of Rise and her sister in a picture. This made Marie smile as she put the picture down, looking around the messy living room. She heard the front door open, seeing Kieko enter the house with a couple of boxes of pizza.  
“Oh hello there...” Marie said.  
“Yo.” Kieko said.  
Marie hadn’t heard anyone say yo in a long time, especially a girl.  
“Um... How’s it going?” She smiled.  
“It's going good. It's nice to have visitors around here.” Kieko smiled, putting the pizzas on the table.  
“You don't get many?” Marie questioned.  
“Eh, besides some band members and guys I see in school, not really...” Kieko shrugged.  
“I’m sorry to hear.” She smiled again. “Don't worry so much, I don't get many people seeing me. Well, apart from those two in the other room...”  
“Oh? Are they ok?” Kieko questioned.  
“They are sleeping...” Marie answered.  
“I am guessing you are from Inaba too?” Kieko presumed.  
Marie nodded.  
“I'm Kieko.” She greeted.  
“Kieko? That’s a nice name. I am Marie.” She greeted, shaking hands with Kieko.  
“You hungry?” Kieko smiled.  
“I sure am!” Marie smiled. “I love pizza!”  
“Sit...” Kieko said. “Eat up.”  
They both sat down on the sofa, taking a bit of pizza each.  
“Thank you Kieko.” Marie thanked. “So... Your in a band?”  
“Yeah.” Kieko smiled.  
“What do you play?” Marie asked.  
“We do covers, punk and rock.” Kieko replied.  
“Awesome! I just love punk and rock music.” Marie cheered. “Are you a singer, drummer or guitarist?”  
“A mix of singer and guitarist.” Kieko beamed.  
“Wow...” Marie gasped a little. “You sound very talented.  
“If you want, I can play on the roof after we eat.” Kieko suggested. “Give you a little demo.”  
“Sure!” Marie smiled more.  
‘What?’ She thought, eating more slices of pizza. ‘I’m smiling a lot today. What is this?’

After a few minutes they finished a box of pizza. Kieko grabbed her guitar, leading Marie to the roof. They both sat down, looking at the now starry sky. Marie smiled up, seeing the sky lit up, sitting down next to Kieko.  
“You ready?” Kieko smiled.  
Marie nodded.  
Kieko then began to play her guitar, singing to the tune. Marie listened carefully to the words as Kieko kept playing and singing. Marie’s eyes widened, listening carefully to the words. The song she was singing was about depression and dealing with it. Marie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was so deep and meaningful, not to mention how amazing Kieko sang and played her guitar. Marie’s mouth widened, impressed. Kieko kept singing this powerful song for a few more minutes before finishing. Marie gave her a round of applause, her eyes watery.  
“Wow...” Marie smiled, wiping her eyes. “You're wonderful!”  
“Heh... I'm not that good...” Kieko smiled, chuckling at the compliment.  
Marie shook her head smiling. “I thought that was amazing. I feel great! I haven't felt like this for a long time.”  
Kieko looked at Marie smiling, seeing her eyes water.  
“From me to you, you were better than great.” Marie continued. “You might be a better singer than Rise. Did you come up with the lyrics?”  
“Yeah...” Kieko smiled. “That’s my favourite song to sing when I am down. Dealing with depression myself, the song gets to me.”  
“I totally understand you.” Marie smiled. “I deal with that too...”  
“Sometimes... You just gotta fake it if you have to.” Kieko laughed a little.  
“I know right?” Marie agreed.  
“How do you deal with it?” Kieko asked Marie.  
“I... I just shut myself away.” Marie sighed. “I don't deal with it well myself... But after hearing you... I think I know how to now...”  
“Oh?” Kieko smiled, punching Marie softly. “Don’t be so sweet...”  
Marie started blushing a little.  
“Can you sing?” Kieko smiled.  
“I haven't tried.” Marie replied. “So, probably not.”  
“Come on, give it a go.” Kieko said, encouraging her.  
“Eh... I dunno...” Marie hesitated before sighing. “Ok fine. But don't complain if I’m terrible.”  
Marie took a deep breath in and started to sing about another song about depression. Kieko listened, knowing the real song. So she joined in, both of them singing in unison. Kieko and Marie smiled at each other, singing along as Kieko grabbed her guitar again, playing along.  
They sang various songs for a while, losing track of time until it was late. They decided to head back downstairs, sitting in the living room again.  
“Wow... We sounded amazing Kieko.” Marie said happily. “I've never felt this good inside.”  
“You sound amazing too Marie.” Kieko complimented.  
“Thank you!” Marie smiled so happy. “We sing songs we both like for the same reasons. It feels nice to meet someone who understands me.  
“Yeah.” Kieko smiled. “You get me too...”  
“Yeah...” Marie smiled still, looking at Kieko. “Eh... It looks like you like to workout too?”  
“Yeah. A bit.” Kieko responded. “Want me to show you some strength I have?”  
“How?” Marie asked curious.  
“Eh... Pick you up?” Kieko smirked, standing up and picking Marie off the sofa with both her arms holding her.  
“Woah!” Marie laughed, shocked, feeling like she was flying. “You are strong after all. Such talent with your voice, fingers and body...”  
“Thanks.” Kieko smiled up at her, putting her back on the sofa. “Hey, ever want to go to one of our performances?”  
“I have now that I know a great girl like you is in one.” Marie winked cheekily, blushing.  
“H-heh... You're quite the charmer.” Kieko smirked.  
Marie looked away a little, scratching her head.  
“I... I guess I am aren't I?” Marie stuttered. “I’m sorry. You've just made me feel something I've never felt before. It feels... Weird...”  
“What does it feel like?” Kieko asked, sitting back on the sofa.  
“It feels warm and happy inside. Like there are butterflies inside me.” Marie blushed. “Does that sound weird?”  
“Eh. I've felt it before.” Kieko replied smiling. “Usually we stare in silence and then we start making out.”  
“Ah...” Marie said nervously, looking at Kieko, rubbing her arm from the nervousness. “How... Do you feel?”  
“Um...” Is all Kieko could reply.  
They sat in silence looking at each other, Marie herself blushing a little. They locked their eyes to each other, Kieko starting to blush. Marie shuffled a little closer to her, as Kieko held her. Marie joined in, wrapping her arms round Kieko, their faces moving closer to each other as they kissed softly.  
They stopped, looking at each other for a few seconds. Then, they locked their lips again, making out, holding each other tight. Marie couldn’t control herself, not sure what she was feeling anymore. But it felt great. Kieko began undressing her, making them both blush more. Marie didn’t know how to react or what to do, following her lead and undressing Kieko.  
“Do... You like my body?” Kieko asked, undressing Marie.  
“I do Kieko.” Marie replied smiling, undressing her. “I like a bit of muscle on a woman’s body. How about my body?”  
“I love your pale complexion.” Kieko said.  
“You do?” Marie gasped. “No one has ever commented on my skin before...”  
“Maybe because most people are dicks.” Kieko laughed.  
Marie blushed smiling a little.  
“Is it weird to say you remind me and look like a woman in a dream I had?” Marie said shyly.  
“Not at all!” Kieko smiled, shaking her head. “That just means I look like your dream girl.”  
“I think... You are my dream girl.” She smiled, kissing Kieko more. “I... Love you Kieko.”  
“I... Love you too.” Kieko smiled, undressing Marie completely.  
She pushed Marie softly on the couch, making her lay down.  
“Oh my...” Marie smiled embarrassed. “Hope we don't wake the other two up.”  
“Who cares? Let's just enjoy each other.” Kieko smirked.  
Marie nodded, cheekily grabbing Kieko’s strong arms and pulling Keiko on top of her. They started making out more, rubbing each other’s back, moaning to each other. They showed their love to each other as the night went by, both lying naked on the sofa.  
“That... Was... Amazing!” Marie smiled happily, holding Kieko tightly.  
“It really was.” Kieko replied, kissing her lips.  
“You know... I think I know how to deal with my depression...” Marie said.  
“Oh really?” Kieko smiled. “How?”  
“Just being with you. Please...” Marie smiled, her tears watering in happiness.  
“Marie...” Kieko smiled, kissing Marie on the lips again. “Stay here... With me.”  
“I will!” Marie smiled. “I don’t ever want to lose this feeling!”  
“You won’t...” Kieko smiled. “I promise... My love.”  
Marie held Kieko tightly as they smiled. Kieko grabbed her hoodie, putting it over them as they slept on the couch for the rest of the night. Marie was sleeping, dreaming a much clearer dream than what she said earlier on in the day about the woman with the purple highlights in her hair. She now knew that this girl, the girl of her dreams was none other than Kieko...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Naoto and Rise woke up from sleeping on the couch. Unaware to them, they weren’t the only ones who had been sleeping on the couch all night.  
“Morning beautiful...” Naoto smiled, seeing Rise laid on her lap.  
“Morning you...” Rise looked up before gasping. “Oh no! Did we really sleep all night? We didn’t even have that take away.”  
“It’s ok...” Naoto reassured.  
“Yeah... We’ll just get breakfast.” Rise smiled. “I’ll get you some.”  
Rise got off Naoto as she walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the living room, Kieko and Marie had been up for longer, already dressed. They were still on the sofa, making out with each other, hearing footsteps in the kitchen.  
“Looks like someone is awake.” Kieko smiled. “Probably my sister.”  
“Should we stop kissing?” Marie asked.  
“Nah.” Kieko replied, locking lips with Marie again, kissing.  
They kept making out unable to hear Rise in the kitchen from the soft moans.  
“Sis! You got any cereal?” Rise called out, digging around the cabinets.  
Rise and Naoto heard some quiet moans from the living room. Naoto got off the couch, heading to the living room. She could hear some whispering as she headed to the room.  
“Shh... They might hear us.” Kieko giggled at Marie’s soft moans.  
“Can't help it. I just love you so much” Marie whispered. “I thought you didn't mind...”  
“Oh I don't mind.” Kieko winked as her tongue explored the inside of Marie’s mouth, moaning.  
They were too busy occupied with each other’s love, they didn’t hear or see Naoto walk into the living room, smiling.  
“I see that you two slept well.” Naoto smiled.  
Marie turned to see Naoto at the door, letting out a little scream, hiding behind Kieko blushing badly.  
“Morning you.” Kieko smirked. “Sup?”  
She turned to Marie giggling at her sudden shyness.  
“Relax babe...” She smiled.  
Marie looked at Naoto blushing. “Good Morning Naoto... Did you and Rise sleep alright?”  
“Yeah, we did.” Naoto replied. “I’m sorry I fell asleep as soon as I got in here yesterday.  
“Sis! I need breakfast!” Rise shouted, poking her head into the living room.  
“Oh?” Rise smiled. “What is all this?”  
“Morning sis.” Kieko said, Marie hiding behind her still. “Let me get us something to eat.”  
She winked at Marie before getting off the sofa and heading into the kitchen with Rise. Marie smiled, watching her muscles and body move when she walked. She turned to Naoto nervously.  
“So... Um... Uh, yeah...” Marie tried to explain, not sure what to say smiling softly.  
“I don't think you need to say anything...” Naoto beamed.  
“... She's... Great...” Marie blushed. “We chatted when you two fell asleep, got to know each other. And then one thing led to another and... Yeah...”

In the kitchen, Rise stood next to Kieko, an obvious size difference. They were pouring some cereal and milk for the 4 of them.  
“Did you sleep ok?” Kieko asked. “I’m sorry about the takeout. Marie didn't want to wake you two up.”  
“Yeah, I slept fine.” Rise replied.  
“That's good. I think Marie slept fine too.” Kieko smirked, sticking her tongue out cheekily.  
“You're a dirty one...” Rise said, rolling her eyes.  
“Not my fault. She just gets me is all...” Kieko laughed, punching Rise ever so softly. “Naughty sister. You shoulda invited her round sooner.”  
“I didn't know you’d go for someone like Marie!” Rise said shocked.  
“I did say yesterday I’m not limiting myself to men...” Kieko giggled. “Besides... She likes my strength.  
She started flexing her muscles again as they finished making breakfast for them all.  
“Listen sister... I need to tell you something...” Kieko said.  
“What is it?” Rise asked.  
“I asked Marie to stay with me... Here in Tatsumi.” She smiled. “And she said yes!”  
Rise’s eyes widened.  
“Wow!” Rise gasped. “You're quite the charmer.”  
“She's just like me... I've never felt this connected to someone before.” Kieko explained. “It might be so sudden, but I love her. We like the same music, wear the same sort of outfits... And we're both depressed.”  
Rise listened; smiling that her sister and her friend had found each other and had already started making one another happy after one night. But something was on her mind that made her feel a little down.  
“I could see from her face that she had never been as happy as she was yesterday.” Kieko continued.  
“I see...” Rise said, looking down. “You... Haven't thought of...”  
“Of... what?” Kieko asked confused.  
“You know...” Rise said, tearing up. “Jumping or...”  
“You mean when I tried... Oh god no. Sis!” Kieko gasped, holding her sister.  
Rise began crying, holding on her sister tight. Kieko had been depressed in the past to the point where she felt like she couldn’t take it anymore. And that hit Rise hard.  
“Shhhh... Don't cry. I was in a bad place remember?” Kieko said softly, trying to calm Rise down. “Marie seems like she is the start of a new period in my life...”  
“I'm sorry that I want there for you...” Rise cried.  
“It's ok sis.” Kieko smiled holding Rise’s head to look at hers. “I promise you that won't happen again.”  
“P-promise?” Rise stuttered, calming down.  
“I promise.” Kieko reassured Rise, holding her tight. “Shh... Don't cry in front of your Naoto. When you've calmed down, we'll head back to the living room and eat.”  
She kept holding her sister tight, calming her down.

Back in the living room, Marie had been discussing to Naoto about Kieko, getting to an important point of the conversation.  
“Naoto... I'm not going back to Inaba with you and Rise...” She sighed softly.  
“You're not? Why?” Naoto questioned.  
“Kieko asked me to stay here and I accepted...“ Marie smiled gently.  
“Ah...” Naoto smiled. “So you’ve found someone after all this?”  
“Naoto... I love her...” She replied, looking away from shyness. “I never thought I could try to say something like that with a confident face...”  
“That’s great!” Naoto cheered. “This is a new side to you.”  
“I know... Guess you and Rise didn't need to help me find love after all...” Marie smiled happily. “Coming here was enough. We really hit it off and I've never felt like this before. It feels... Wonderful!  
“I'm glad you're happy.” Naoto said.  
“Thank you... I am happy too. I'm sorry... That it’s all so sudden with me staying here and all.” Marie explained. “I don't have a home after all, not since leaving the Velvet Room. So, this will be my first home...”  
“I see...” Naoto said. “Then where have you been staying since then?”  
“Hostels around the area...” Marie sighed. “So I’m so happy she invited me to stay in her home. As long as... You two are happy with me staying here with Kieko...”  
“That's fine.” Naoto smiled.  
Marie jumped off the sofa hugging her.  
“Thank you for understanding. I am lucky to have friends like you!” She said.  
Rise walked into the room holding breakfast for the 4 of them. Kieko was nowhere to be seen and her eyes seemed to be slightly red.  
“Hey Rise. You ok?” Naoto asked curiously.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Rise answered.  
“I hope so...” Marie said worried. “Listen Rise... Did Kieko mention about me...?”  
Rise nodded, putting the cereal bowls down on the table. They all sat round the table looking at Rise and eating breakfast.  
“I’m sorry that it’s so sudden. But I love her so much and she loves me.” Marie explained. “This is the loved one I was talking about yesterday...”  
“Speaking of which, where's your sister?” Naoto asked.  
“Is she alright?” Marie asked.  
“You... Two wait here...” Rise said, getting up and walking back in the kitchen.  
She saw Kieko stood at the sink, looking out the window speechless.  
“Sis...?” Rise asked confused.  
Kieko turned round a few seconds after, her eyes red from crying.  
“Rise...” Kieko whispered wiping her eyes.  
“Sis... What’s wrong...?” Rise asked shocked.  
“I... just felt bad that I put you through so much pain in the past...” Kieko explained. “I was just thinking back to that time... That's all...”  
“You didn't put me through any pain...” Rise responded.  
“You felt sorry for me. I made you upset.” Kieko continued. “I don't want to ever do that again. And not just to you. If even... Marie had to ever experience that.... No. I don't want her to.”  
“She won’t...” Rise said.  
“I know... I’ll make sure she won’t ever see me like that.” Kieko said confidently. “I haven't been this happy in years. First you helped me, and now I have a lover who is helping me...”  
“Lets’ go eat some cereal sis... With our lovers...” Rise smiled, holding out her hand.  
Kieko smiled grabbing it as they both entered the living room. They sat down with Naoto and Marie, eating breakfast together. “Rise was sat next to Naoto with Kieko and Marie sat next to one another.  
“Are you two gonna be ok?” Marie asked. “I mean, Yukari might come looking for you...”  
“Oh, we'll be fine.” Naoto said.  
“Damn right you will.” Kieko shouted. “She lays another hand or foot on you or my sis, she's going down!”  
She flexed her muscles, meaning business. Marie squeezed them softly giggling.  
“She actually means that too.” Rise smiled.  
“Your love is stronger than those stupid toerings anyways.” Marie smiled. “You’’ve already proven that.”  
“To make sure, me and Marie will walk you to the train station after you've finished eating.” Kieko said.  
“That would be great.” Naoto smiled.  
“Thanks sis!” Rise cheered.  
“Then it's settled!” Marie responded.  
“Marie... Don't you have anything you need to pick up from Inaba?” Kieko asked.  
“No... All my possessions are in that blue bag by the door...” Marie sighed. “Just a few random bits and bobs is all...”  
“I see... Fair enough.” Kieko said. “Well, this is your new home now. What's mine is yours!”  
“Thank you...” Marie said, kissing Kieko on the lips softly.  
Rise and Naoto watched smiling at the two of them finally had found love. They all finished their breakfast.

It was about an hour later. Marie and Kieko had walked Rise and Naoto to the train station.  
“Here we are...” Kieko said. “Looks like the train will arrive soon...”  
“I'll see you later sis!” Rise smiled, hugging Kieko.  
”It was a pleasure to meet you Kieko.” Naoto said.  
“It was nice to finally meet the girl who's making my sis happy.” Kieko complimented. “You take care Rise. I'll see you around soon.”  
Rise and Kieko stopped hugging. Naoto saw Marie looking down.  
“What's wrong Marie?” Naoto asked.  
“It's just... We finally started hanging out and now I'm leaving you two to stay here. My heart feels weird...” Marie said sadly.  
“Marie...” Rise smiled.  
“It feels like, I'm gonna miss you?” Marie said confused. “Is that the right way to say it?”  
“Yeah. We’ll visit though.” Naoto promised.  
“And trust me, Sis has a ton of weird friends.” Rise giggled.  
Marie smiled at them, tearing up as she wrapped her arms round both Rise and Naoto. They hugged back happily.  
“Thanks...” She cried softly. “I'll miss you both. You're my best friends! Come back real soon!”  
The 4 girls saw the train that was heading to Inaba pull up.  
“That's our train, we gotta go!” Naoto said, taking Rise’s hand.  
“Take care you two.” Kieko smiled, feeling Marie grip her hand.  
“Goodbye Rise and Naoto!” Marie cried out in happiness. “And thank you for everything!”  
Rise and Naoto ran to the train, getting on. They looked out the window, seeing them both wave. They waved back as the train left to station.  
Marie and Kieko held hands tightly still waving, seeing the train disappear from their view. Kieko turned to Marie, seeing her cry smiling.  
“You ok Marie?” Kieko smiled.  
“I'll be better than ok...” Marie replied. “With you by my side...”  
They kissed each other passionately before heading back to their home. They held each other’s hands all the way back, never been so happy in their lives until they first laid eyes on each other.


	8. Chapter 8

It had many months later, and Rise and Naoto's relationship was as strong as ever. Even to the point where their Persona's could chat to one and another. Rise's Persona: Himiko and Naoto's Persona: Sukuna Hikona appeared in a room together. Sukuna Hikona had summoned Himiko for a chat.  
"Sukuna Hikona? What are you doing here?" Himiko asked.  
"I... Came to see you miss." Sukuna Hikona responded. "If you do not like that, I can go."  
"No, no stay." Himiko smiled softly. "And you don't need to call me miss. We're all equal here."  
"I..." Sukuna Hikona began. "Soon Naoto shall be heading to Tokyo..."  
"What?" Himiko gasped. "But Rise and Naoto are so happy together! Why would Naoto leave?"  
"She has cases to deal with..." Sukuna Hikona sighed.  
"She hasn't told Rise yet otherwise I'd know." Himiko looked down sad. "I can't believe this!"  
"I... I also fear that... We shall not be used much anymore..." Sukuna Hikona said worried.  
"The case was over a while ago. We're all moving along in our lives." Himiko assured. "But that is unfortunate. I wish you and Naoto won't leave..."  
"I... I don't want to simply fade away..." Sukuna Hikona cried.  
"I don't want to either..." Himiko agreed. "What should we do?"  
"I... Do not know." Sukuna Hikona said helpless. "I'm sorry for bringing it up..."  
It's... Ok." Himiko smmiled softly. "But this is bad. We have to do something. We can't let Naoto and Rise split up, even if we do fade away...  
Sukuna Hikona listened to what she had to say.  
"We cannot let them seperate." Himiko continued. "It should be the last thing we do for them. Even if that means they do stop using us and we fade into their subconscious forever..."  
"Yes..." Sukuna Hikona agreed.  
"We will do with all our power to convince Naoto to stay!" Himiko said confidently. And you're the one closest. I'm counting on you!"  
"I..." Sukuna Hikona blushed.  
"What?" Himiko asked curiously.  
"I just hope I can make a big impact..." Sukuna Hikona said nervously.  
"I know you can!" Himiko cheered. "Like Naoto, you're strong!"  
"Thank you..." Sukuna Hikona smiled, going back to Naoto.  
Himiko smiled, fading back into Rise.

Meanwhile, Naoto was busy looking at some papers of unsolved cases on her desk. Sukuna Hikona appeared above her.  
"Miss Naoto... Are you busy?" Sukuna Hikona asked nervously.  
"Hello." Naoto greeted. "I'm not busy for you. What's up?"  
"Please tell me why you're leaving for Tokyo." Sukuna Hikona asked.  
"I'm... You know im going to Tokyo to solve a few cases myself..." She answered. "What's with the sudden peak of interest might I ask?"  
"It's just... Does Rise know?" Sukuna Hikona asked softly.  
Naoto shook her head embarressed.  
"No." She answered. "Not... Yet."  
"When will you tell her?" Sukuna Hikona asked.  
"I don't know..." She replied. "I haven't found the right time..."  
"Will you tell her... Or just leave a note and hope she finds it?" Sukuna Hikona questioned, worried about Naoto.  
"I... I... I'll tell her..." Naoto stuttered. "Soon... I... Don't want her to worry about it. I love her too much to make her sad now... After all we have been through..."  
"Will you stay in Tokyo?" Sukuna Hikona said, beginning to cry.  
"Why all the questions?" Naoto asked, standing up from her chair. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
"I don't want to leave Himiko!" Sukuna Hikona cried.  
"What?!" Naoto gasped. "Do... You love her like I love Rise?"  
"Yes!" Sukuna Hikona cried louder. "Please! I might just fade away from lack of use, but I don't want to be alone when I fade. I want to be with Himiko!"  
"Hm..." Naoto smiled softly closing her eyes. "I guess Personas and true selfs think alike after all."  
She looked up again at her Persona.  
"You will not fade away." Naoto reassured her Persona. "I promise you that."  
"But, the case is over..." Sukuna Hikona said.  
"It's been over for a while and you haven't disappeared yet." Naoto beamed.  
"I... Still..." Sukuna Hikona said nervously.  
"You... Won't..." Naoto spoke. "I won't let you fade away."  
Sukuna Hikona smiled, bowing to Naoto.  
"Please... At least promise you'll visit Rise... Tell her..." Sukuna Hikona begged.  
"You don't need to be so formal with me Sukuna Hikona..." Naoto blushed. "Listen, how about I visit Rise right now? How does that sound?"  
"Do it!" Sukuna Hikona shouted at her impatiently.  
She started pushing Naoto away from her desk, practically making her leave the house.  
"Woah! Calm down relax!" Naoto said shocked, grabbing her coat before being pushed out the door.  
"Go!" Her Persona screamed.  
"Okay. Okay!" Naoto replied back, as she began to run towards Rise's house with her Persona fading back inside of her.

Naoto approached Rise's house, knocking on the door hard.  
"Rise?!" Naoto shouted as Rise answered the door.  
"Naoto?" She questioned confused.  
"I have to talk to you right now! Can I come in!?" Naoto said as her eyes bagn to tear up.  
"What is it?" Rise asked curious.  
"Rise. I can't talk out here in the dark." Naoto explained. "Let me in please!"  
Rise nodded, letting Naoto in. She shut the door behind her turning back to Naoto.  
"Um....are you ok?" Rise asked worried.  
Naoto fell to her knees much to Rise's shock.  
"I'm not!" Naoto cried. "I've been an awful lover not telling you stuff and I am sorry!"  
"Slow down, what's going on?" Rise looked down worried about Naoto.  
"I'm... Planning on leaving Inaba..." Naoto said upset, unable to look up at Rise's beautiful eyes. "... To go and solve cases in Tokyo..."  
"I... See..." Rise replied seeing Naoto crying.  
"I... I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner!" Naoto begged for forgiveness. "I don't know what I was thinking!"  
"You... Dummy." Rise smiled softly.  
"I am a real dummy I know..." Naoto agreed. "I'm so bad... I... Don't deserve someone as great as you."  
"Don't say that." Rise spoke back.  
"I'm... Sorry..." Naoto apologised seeing Rise crouch down in front of her hugging her.  
"When are you leaving?" Rise asked  
"Next... Week..." Naoto cried even more.  
"What?! I thought we were going to go to the same college!" Rise shouted.  
"I don't know what I'm doing anymore!" Naoto replied, unable to control her emotions, crying uncontrollably. "I knew I'd upset everyone no matter what. I'm... Not sure what to do anymore..."  
Rise couldn't believe how bad Naoto looked, on the floor crying in front of her.  
"But, I'm needed elsewhere. I... Feel like I am no longer needed in Inaba anymore. We rarely see the rest of the team after we solved the case..."  
"I..." Rise sadly said. "So... You're leaving me? "  
"I..." Naoto stuttered. "I'm not breaking up with you." I'd come back!"  
Rise was silent, listening.  
"I'd never think about breaking up with you!" Naoto cried.  
"Promise?" Rise said.  
"I promise with all my heart Rise!" Naoto cried, holding onto Rise's legs. "I love you! You are the best thing to happen to me!"  
Rise couldn't believe her eyes, seeing her love groveling to her.  
"I... Want you to come with me... To Tokyo with me... Please." Naoto begged.  
"Get up." Rise said.  
Naoto got up from the floor slowly, wiping away her tears.  
"I will..." Rise smiled, holding Naoto close to her. "But next time, tell me."  
"I will Rise. Anything for you!" Naoto said ashamed.  
"As punishment, you don't get to sleep with me tonight." Rise smirked.  
Naoto's eyes widened as she blushed, ashamed of herself.  
"Yes Miss Rise..." She responded shyly.  
"But we can still make out..." Rise grinned.  
"I don't deserve it Miss Rise..."  
"But do you want it?" Rise giggled.  
Naoto blushed all red, nodding slowly.  
"How badly?" Rise grinned.  
"So... Badly Rise..." Naoto responded, going maximum red in the face.  
Rise moved behind Naoto, nibbling on her neck softly, making her moan.  
"When was the last time we've done it?" Rise asked.  
"I think it was a few months after that incident at Tatsumi..." Naoto moaned.  
"Oh yes..." Rise smiled to herself. "You know, that shower at that love hotel was just the right size, wasn't it?"  
"Yes Miss Rise..." Naoto gulped shyly. "It was..."  
"Small but we managed so well." Rise said happily. "What was more cramped? The love hotel shower or the train bathroom on the way back from Tatsumi?"  
Naoto felt Rise being such a tease. She gasped, blushing so much, she felt like she was about to pass out.  
"The... Train bathroom Rise Miss..." Naoto moaned, feeling Rise nibble her neck more.  
"Why do you always call me miss?" Rise grinned, kissing around Naoto's face.  
"I... I... No reason..." Naoto looked away embarrassed.  
"There has to be some reason." Rise said.  
"Not at all..." Naoto shook her head. "No, no, no, no...  
"You can tell me... Or else, you don't get to see my... Naughty bits." Rise winked.  
"I... Uh... I like it when you take control..." Naoto stuttered shyly. "Like a... Um... Mistress?"  
"I knew that already." Rise giggled, tickling Naoto softly.  
Naoto kept stuttering, giggling uncontrollably. "I... Uhhhh... I... I like it when you do..."  
"Do what?" Rise asked. "Look up at me from your knees? Have you kiss up my belly?"  
"Yes... On my knees..." Naoto moaned smiling. "And be dominated by you..."  
"What else do you like?"  
"I... I... Like everything about you Miss Rise..." Naoto smiled, shivering with delight.  
"Oh? Well then, let's see how steamy you can get..." She smirked.  
She grabbed Naoto, pushing her to the sofa as she jumped next to her, laying down. She stuck her legs on Naoto's lap, removing her shoes to expose her barefeet. Naoto stared at them, shaking.  
"Wha... What are you planning... Rise?" Naoto gasped.  
"I just wanna see how red you can get." Rise giggled, looking at Naoto shaking at the sight of her barefeet.  
"What? Don't you like when I make you all red?" Rise smirked, getting off Naoto looking down at her.  
"I... I like it when you take control and make me happy." Naoto said quickly from embarrassment.  
Rise started to undress herself slowly, letting all her clothes hit the floor. Naoto's eyes widened, as she couldn't stop moving from the excitement. She felt like she was about to pass out.  
"So cute..." Rise smiled as she held out her hand to Naoto, helping her off the sofa.  
"I... Love... You..." Naoto smiled, shaking in excitement.  
Rise smiled, pushing Naoto down on her knees gently so her head was touching her stomach. Naoto started kissing her stomach, wanting to say she loved Rise again before being interrupted.  
"Shh. I love you too." Rise said happily.  
Naoto kept kissing her stomach more lovingly as they both moaned softly.  
"Mmmm... Keep this up and I'll revoke that punishment..." Rise moaned. "But... You can be punished in another way this week..."  
"Oh?" Naoto smiled, looking up.  
"Help me pack to go with you..." Rise suggested.  
"That's not punishment for me..." Naoto giggled.  
"I know." Rise smirked. “I love you so much Naoto.”  
“I love you more Miss Rise.” Naoto smiled, sticking her tongue out cheekily.  
“That’s impossible.” Rise giggled cheekily.  
The two lovers showed their love and passion for each other, moaning until the end of the night. The night ended with the two sleeping together after all on the couch, cuddled up next to each other after showing their love and affection to one another. Their clothes were still spread out over the floor till the morning came...


	9. Chapter 9

A being similar to Rise was in a strip club, wearing only her orange bikini, dancing privately with no one else around. The club was bright pink with posters of Rise in many different poses and positions hung up all around the walls. Suddenly, a weird looking figure walked into the club, seeing her dance alone that looked a lot like Naoto but with her hair longer.  
“Hello stranger.” Rise (?) giggled, dancing.  
“Seems I'm not the only one here.” Naoto (?) responded. “Tell me, who are you?”  
“You don't recognise me?” She laughed. “I am the famous Risette!”  
“I'm not one for late night TV hosts.” Naoto (?) sighed.  
“Silly boy!” She smiled, crouching down to her. “I am not a TV host. I am a famous celebrity!”  
“Famous?” Naoto (?) questioned. “By famous, do you mean you starred in a few straight to DVD movies?”  
Rise (?) narrowed her eyes, unimpressed.  
“You boys not knowing who is a real superstar anymore...” She sighed. I've been in many adverts and I'm a famous singer! The one and only Risette!”  
“If you're so famous, why are you in this club?” Naoto (?) questioned.  
“Well, we are shadow self’s after all.” She replied. “This is Rise's true fantasy!”  
“Oh. I see.” Naoto (?) said confused. “So, you like attention of any kind?”  
“Of course!” Rise (?) giggled, moving back to her dancing pole.  
“Does that mean you'll do anything for it?” Naoto (?) asked.  
Rise nodded giggling more.  
“So, you're the kind of girl that stays in bad relationships, just to get attention...” Naoto (?) concluded.  
“Maybe... Or maybe I haven't found the right guy.” Rise (?) replied. “What do you know? Are you interested in me?”  
Naoto (?) stood there in silence, unable to answer. Rise spun around the pole, laughing.  
“That’s what I thought you handsome boy!” She grinned.  
“Um... Have you ever dated before?” Naoto (?) asked.  
“Of course silly!” Rise (?) replied.  
“How many of them hurt you?” Naoto (?) asked.  
Rise stopped dancing, her attitude suddenly changed.  
“Oh...” She said softly, looking down. “Too many...”  
“What have they done?” Naoto (?) asked.  
“Horrible things.” Rise (?) replied sadly. “Not letting me indulge in my fantasies... Like me going down and worshipping someone’s feet, making out under the stars or on the beach.  
Naoto (?) moved closer to Rise, standing up on the stage.  
“I know what you are really...” Naoto said softly.  
“What do you know?!” Rise shouted.  
“Nice trick, trying to make this club look nice and new....” Naoto (?) smirked. “I am impressed you managed to do this...”  
“A trick?” Rise said confused. “It’s not a trick silly boy. I like to keep this place clean and tidy. Shiny and sparkly.”  
Naoto (?) shook her head moving closer to Rise (?).  
“In reality it's trashed, all those posters of you are vandalized...” Naoto (?) explained. “The pink faded. And you... Covered in bruises and cuts, hoping you'll get attention...”  
Wh... What!?” Rise (?) gasped screaming. “Who the hell are you?!”  
“Oh Miss Kujikawa,” Naoto (?) begun. “I know all about lies and delivery. Show the truth...”  
Rise (?) began to shake, taking a step back as she shook her head.  
“Do it.” Naoto (?) demanded, walking up to Rise (?) as she moved back. “Please... For me?”  
“Ge... Get off the stage.” Rise (?) said frightened. “You're another man trying to harm me I bet...”  
‘This isn’t working... I have to tell her, no matter the consequences...’ Naoto (?) thought to herself.  
“Don't you remember me? I'm Naoto. And you’re... The real Rise.”  
“Hu... huh? Naoto?” Rise questioned, hiding behind her pole.  
“Seems you've lost your memory...” Naoto sighed.  
Are... You a man I dated before or something?” Rise questioned.  
Please, just show me the true club.” Naoto begged.  
“I... I... No... Never again!” Rise replied scared.  
“Rise... I know things can be scary... But we need to face the truth.” Naoto spoke calmly. “I... I miss you...”  
“I... don't know who you are... Mr. Naoto...” Rise responded, turning away from her.  
“Please!” Naoto begged. “Denial does no good! Just show me Rise! I know you’re in there. The Rise... I remember.”  
Rise looked at her silently. She let out a single tear as she snapped her fingers, closing her eyes tight. In an instant, the scenery around them changed dramatically. The room was a complete state, full of garbage and dirty clothes. All the posters on the wall changed to pictures of Rise upset and hurt. Even Rise herself had changed. Her hair was all messy with her outfit being all black. She cowered, moving into the corner of the room hiding her face.  
“Rise... I'm not going to hurt you....” Naoto spoke softly. “You can’t lock yourself away... I’m Naoto... Remember?”  
Rise slowly looked up at her, seeing Naoto in a black buttoned up shirt with her hair noticeably longer, looking womanlier than she ever had been. She shook her head, horrified.  
“Why... Do you know me...?” Rise cowered in horror. “If I knew you... Why can't... I remember?”  
“You’ve seemed to have forgotten the most recent part of your life... Due to abuse...” Naoto explained.  
“Were... You one of the men who abused me too?” Rise gulped, turning away, shaking.  
“You've been in a few negative relationships after me... And you've cut yourself off...” Naoto explained more. “Does the name Inaba sound familiar...?”  
“Inaba?” Rise looked back at Naoto, trying to remember. “Inaba... Yes, Inaba... I remember the name... The station. And... Junes?”  
Naoto smiled to herself, sighing in relief.  
‘Thank goodness she actually remembered something.’ Naoto thought.  
“Did you have friends at Inaba?”  
“I am just a shadow... I can see you are too.” Rise replied. “I can’t... Remember anything.”  
“No!” Naoto said sternly. “Rise you're not a shadow. You're just forcing yourself to see things that way!”  
Rise looked away again, cowering.  
“I’m... Not a shadow?” No... No!” Rise said rejecting everything. “I am a shadow. I live here!”  
“We lived in Tokyo together... Sharing an apartment.” Naoto said. “Remember please...”  
“Tokyo...” Rise questioned, remembering. “We shared an apartment? I remember... a woman... You’re not a guy?”  
“I...” Naoto said, trying to hold back tears as she tried to explain what had happened. “One night, I was really stressed and you said we never did anything fun anymore...”  
“I... did?” Rise questioned, listening. You... stopped... Uhhh..”  
She held her head hard, trying to remember.  
“And... I started an argument... I don’t know what came over me... But it just escalated....” Naoto continued. “And... I said and did things that I regret so, so much now...”  
Rise got up, walking towards her cautiously and slowly.  
“What did you regret?” Rise asked, gasping at the tears falling down Naoto’s face.  
“I said things about you... And... Even... H... H...” Naoto cried, stuttering unable to finish her sentence.  
Rise moved a little closer, before stopping. Her eyes widened as she screamed, finally remembering what had happened.  
“R-Rise...?” Naoto asked worried.  
Rise started shaking, taking a step back.

Months before, the two girls were in their apartment in Tokyo. It was the middle of the night, raining heavily outside. They were in the front room arguing.  
"You always seem to complain about everything!" Naoto shouted.  
“I don't complain about everything!” Rise yelled back. “You are too into your work and we never have fun anymore. We haven't had much of an adventure since that time in Tatsumi!”  
“How the hell was that an adventure?!” Naoto angrily said. “You were brainwashed! I almost lost you!”  
“Compared to you nowadays, that made me feel happy!” Rise replied. “We could actually try new stuff because we both liked each others feet. First you didn't tell me about moving to Tokyo and then you get here and we never do anything exciting! It’s all work, work and work for you!”  
“I'm doing this work to protect others!” Naoto snapped back. “You're just showing off your tits!”  
“I'm not showing my tits! Stop over exaggerating!” Rise screamed. “I am doing swimsuit adverts to pay for the rent here!”

Rise sighed.  
“You just... Never excite me anymore... In ways you did and lost interest in what I wanted to do with you...” Rise continued. “The last time I remembered you very happy is when you announced to me you were going to Tokyo... A week before it happened!”  
“How was I happy then?!” Naoto shouted.  
“So you weren't happy!?” Rise screamed. “You enjoyed my company I thought!”  
“I meant about telling you I was moving!” Naoto explained.  
“You didn't tell me! I thought you were just gonna leave without me!” Rise cried. “What if you weren't convinced to tell me then!? Would you ever have told me!?”  
“I would’ve!” Naoto replied. “Even then, you probably would've just asked some other girl to fuck you!”  
“Never!” Rise yelled. “I have always been into men since meeting you. You are the only girl for me Naoto!  
“So, I'm good in bed means you'll stay?” Naoto shouted.  
“No!” Rise screamed. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you acting like this!? I love you Naoto and I know you love me. Tell me what’s happened to you!?  
“I... doubt that now.” Naoto sighed.  
“What!?” Rise gasped shocked.  
“It feels like you only date me for attention!” Naoto replied.  
“No! You made me feel happier than I ever have done after I dated men.” Rise yelled. “They were awful.”  
“Hey! What do you mean I don't excite you?” Naoto asked, moving back a topic. “I bow down to you and worship you almost every night!”  
“I... I...” Rise stuttered. “You don't as well as you did. All this work is stressing you out...”  
She closed her eyes opening them crying.  
“I love you Naoto!” And I always will.” She cried more. “But the way you’ve been acting since coming here, I don't know if you do love me the same way anymore!”  
She looked down as Naoto stared at her.  
“You know what... At this rate, maybe I should just go back to dating men!” Rise screamed.  
“Don't you fucking dare you worthless slut!” Naoto screamed louder.  
“What’s going on with you Naoto!?” Rise screamed moving closer to Naoto, shouting directly in her face. “I don't think I understand you anymore! They may have hurt me, but they understood me... I think! Tell me what’s going on with you!”  
Suddenly, Rise felt a hard slap against her face, falling to the floor.  
“You ever scream at me again and you'll get far worse.” Naoto spoke evilly.  
Rise looked up, unable to comprehend what just happened, feeling a red hand mark on her face.  
“What the hell?! How dare you Naoto!” Rise yelled.  
“You deserved it!” Naoto replied.  
“I deserved it!?” Rise screamed louder, getting up from the floor.  
“I said stop screaming!” Naoto screamed back.  
“No! Calm down!” Rise screamed angrily, snapping at Naoto.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Naoto screamed at the top of her voice.  
Suddenly, Rise felt her nose break, Naoto punching her hard with her fist. Rise flew into the wall, falling on the floor, holding her nose as blood poured out.  
“N... Na... Naoto?” Rise whispered, seeing blood pour onto her hand.  
She began to cry uncontrollably, her heart broken from that one thing. She looked up at Naoto, seeing Naoto tower over her evilly.  
“You... You Bit... Bi... B...” Rise stuttered, crying and cowering, curling up near her legs. “How... Could... You... Naoto?”  
“Just go.” Naoto replied.  
Rise couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She stood up, grabbing her coat. She couldn’t stop shaking in fright from Naoto’s actions. She couldn’t even face Naoto anymore.  
“Yo... Yo... You broke... My... Hea... Hear... Heart...” Rise stuttered, covering her face as her hands became redder from the blood.  
She opened the door, running out in tears as Naoto stood there.

Back to the present day, Rise looked at Naoto in horror at what happened back then. Rise’s memories began returning, remembering all the times she had with her true love.  
“Not a second goes by that I don't hate myself for that...” Naoto cried. “I don’t know what overcame me!”  
“Naoto... My... Only... Girlfriend...” Rise cried stuttering. “I've had...”  
“Rise... I'm so sorry...” Naoto begged for forgiveness. “You had every right to leave... And hate me... But, you can't let things get worse by entering more abusive relationships...”  
“You... Really hurt me... You were the 1st person to hit me... And everyone after that... Did the same!” Rise kept crying, running back into the corner of the room. “You... Were right Naoto... I am worthless... All I ever did was complain to you. Being a shadow is what makes me happy now...”  
“Rise...” Is all Naoto could reply back.  
“Shadow Rise was also right.” Rise continued. “Back then... She said I was worthless too. No one cares about me... I haven't heard from anyone since you...”  
“People do care. Your family misses you...” Naoto replied. “I care... I lo...”  
“Just leave me alone!” Rise interrupted. “I don't want to feel like this anymore!”  
“No... Please don't say that!” Naoto cried.

“I am worthless... A slut...” Rise said, drowning I her depression. “I got hit by anyone and everyone I dated. Leave me in this world. This is where I belong!  
She snapped her fingers as the room turned back into the strip club.  
“But, what about the others...?” Naoto asked. “What about Senpai and the group? You sister!?  
“There... Are no others.” Rise responded, putting her head between her legs. “They haven't spoken to me in a long time.  
“Tell me then... What are you going to do...?” Naoto asked crying.  
“I’m staying here.” Rise replied.  
“Alone?” Naoto asked.  
“... Yes.” Rise responded.  
“I...” Naoto couldn’t think of anything to say. “Rise...”  
“Just go...” Rise said, turning away Naoto.  
“I'm so... So... Sorry...” Naoto apologised profoundly.  
She walked out, as Rise shut the door behind her. In reality, Rise had shut the apartment door she was staying in as Naoto was on the other side.  
“You... Destroyed my heart. I deserve to be here as a Shadow...” Rise cried. “And every one crushed it even more after!”  
Naoto stood there speechless.  
‘What... Have I done?’ She thought deeply, unable to stop crying. ‘What happened to me that night...? And what has happened to her? The Rise I know wouldn’t give up like this... Would she?’  
“No wonder why I forgot... My heart... Hurts again.” Rise sobbed. “You had to come here and remind me.”  
“I’m... Going... Rise...” Naoto started walking away. “Please... Don’t do anything dangerous.”  
“I’m staying here... Forever.” Rise sobbed. “In this club, like I have done for the past few weeks... Away from pain and suffering...”  
Naoto walked away from the door, unable to even say anything, so upset on what she has created.  
“Away from men... A... Way... From... You...” Rise sobbed, as her voice got quieter.  
‘What do I do...?’ Naoto thought crying as she walked slowly away from Rise’s apartment, unable to turn back...


	10. Chapter 10

Naoto was in Tatsumi, in front of Kieko’s house. She had headed straight there after seeing Rise. Her hands were in her pocket, looking down at the ground. Kieko answered the door.  
“Naoto?” She said confused.  
“Can I come in... Or are you and Marie busy?” Naoto asked softly. “It’s... Urgent.  
“Sure, you can come in.” Kieko smiled.  
“Thanks...” Naoto said, entering the house. “How are you and Marie?”  
“We're alright.” Kieko smiled.  
“Is she in too?” Naoto asked.  
“She's in, why do you ask?” Kieko questioned curiously.  
“Can we talk privately please? Just me and you...” Naoto responded.  
“Sure...” Kieko said.  
“Thank you.” Naoto thanked.  
Kieko led Naoto to the bedroom since Marie was in the living room. They sat on the bed as Naoto took a deep breath in.  
“Have you heard from your sister in the past few months...?” Naoto said nervously.  
“I... Isn't she with you?” Kieko questioned.  
“She hasn't been.... For a long... Time.” Naoto said sadly.  
“Is... Is she alright?” Kieko asked.  
“No.” Naoto replied, crying. “I... I hurt her and have not forgiven myself. She's... Been with other men since then who have abused her and she has spiralled into sadness. I am so ashamed of myself.  
“I...” Kieko said shocked. “How did you hurt her?”  
“... I hit her...” Naoto cried, looking away. “I... We had an argument and I was out of control. I don’t know what overcame me that night. It escalated so much and I never saw her again... Till last night.”  
“I... See...” Kieko replied, not sure how to react. “How'd you find her? What happened to her? Why didn't you try looking sooner?!”  
“You have every right to be mad at me.” Naoto replied. “I... I've been trying to find her for a long time and I knew she was in many negative relationships after she left. I couldn't bring myself to see her again after what I did. I cowered until today when I saw what it was doing to her. She wants to be alone forever. I tried to get her back... But...”  
“But what?” Kieko asked.  
“I couldn't bring her back!” Naoto cried. “She was so hurt... I don't know what to do!”  
“Does anyone else know about this...?” Kieko questioned.  
Naoto shook her head, unable to stop crying.  
“So, what do you need me for?” Kieko asked.  
“I... I... What do I do?!’ Naoto sobbed. “She won't listen to me and doesn't care about anyone... Friends... Family...”  
“I... I'm not mad at you...” Kieko said, smiling softly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. I know you wouldn’t have done that...”  
“I think something else happened that night that made me do that.” Naoto sobbed more. “But I want to get Rise back first before I find out why.  
“I see...” Kieko said.  
“Maybe she was right...” Naoto sighed. “Maybe that work was stressing me out in Tokyo...”  
“Stress can make us do things we hate...” Kieko explained. “And seeing that you wanted to find her shows... That you still care.”  
“I do care... I feel so bad!” Naoto cried again. “I've spent everyday since that night, trying to find her and try to confront her again. I do not... Want to hit anyone... Ever... Ever... Again!”  
Kieko wrapped her arms round Naoto. Naoto began crying on Kieko’s shoulder.  
“She doesn't deserve me... I just want her to be... Happy. No matter what!” Naoto cried.  
“I... Do you want me to talk to her?” Kieko smiled softly. “Let me help...”  
“Ok... Thank you... I... Need... Help...” Naoto looked at Kieko, wiping away her tears.  
... Hurt her again and I'm kicking your ass.” Kieko threatened.  
“I will never ever hurt her. If I get her back, I want to treat her like a Princess.” Naoto promised. “I would bow to her and worship her all day. I’ll do anything she asks! Anything that makes her happy! I... love her... I always have...”  
“Just let it all out...” Kieko smiled.  
“I miss her! I want her.” Naoto shouted crying. “I want to be at her feet, making her happy all the time. I just want us to be close again, holding in each other’s arms forever and live happily ever after.”  
“Hey... Relationships aren't perfect...” Kieko assured.  
“Maybe... But she was perfect...” Naoto cried.  
“Where does she live right now?” Kieko asked.  
“In an apartment in the middle of nowhere, hours away from Inaba. Ages away from here.” Naoto replied.  
“I see... How long will it take to get there?” Kieko asked.  
“At least a day by train.” Naoto explained.  
“How... Depressed was she?” Kieko questioned worried. “From 1 to 10...”  
“10.” Naoto said.  
“We need to get to her as soon as possible!” Kieko shouted jumping up from the bed. “If she's that depressed, she might... No! I'm not letting her!”  
“No! Don't say that!” Naoto gasped in horror.  
“What are some of the things she said?” Kieko asked in horror. “What are some the things she said?!”  
“She says she is worthless. A slut.” Naoto explained. “She doesn't deserve anyone... She wants to be alone forever!”  
“What if she intends to keep it like that?!” Kieko continued worried, pacing up and down the room. “What if she thinks the only way for that to be possible is...”  
“No no no no no!” Naoto got up, holding her head in desperation.  
“We’re going!” Kieko shouted, grabbing Naoto’s hand and forcing her out the house with her. “Marie! I'm gonna be away for a while!”

Back at Rise’s ‘club’, she sat on the ground, breathing in and out fast. She was sobbing to herself, hearing footsteps from outside the apartment.  
“Sis! Are you in there?!” Kieko shouted.  
“Sis...? Rise gasped as her eyes widened. “Why... Are you here?”  
“Oh thank god you're ok!” Kieko said in relief.  
“Just... Leave me alone. She begged.  
“No... I cant.” Kieko responded. “You’re my sister!”  
“She sent you didn't she? She's right there with you!?” Rise cried out.  
“Sis... Calm down.” Kieko said calmly. “Tell me what you're doing right now.”  
“Im... In my club... Dancing...” She replied.  
“What are you planning to do?” Kieko asked.  
“Just to dance in my strip club... Forever.” Rise said quietly. Alone... Without anyone.”  
“Please... Let me in” Kieko begged.  
“No... I’m not letting myself leave or anyone enter this place.” She explained. “This is where I belong. As a shadow...”  
“Shadow...?” Kieko questioned in confusion.  
“Just go away sis.” Rise sobbed. “And you as well... Naoto...”  
“Why?” Kieko asked.  
“I don't care about anyone anymore...” Rise replied. “I want to be alone. Naoto had to remind me of the pain and suffering I felt. My heart is broken and cannot be repaired... So please... Leave me... Both of you...”  
“Sis... I want to know you're alright...” Kieko said. “Have you cut yourself?”  
“Ahhhhh! No no no no!” Rise screamed, holding her head shaking remembering the pain she felt from the negative relationships. “No pain! No pain!”  
“Just... Let me in and we can talk... Ok?” Kieko spoke softly.  
“I don't.... I can't...” Rise stuttered.  
“It's just me ok...?” Kieko assured.  
There was silence for at least a minute before Rise unlocked the door slowly, running back into a patch of darkness in a corner of the room, hiding. Kieko looked at Naoto, nodding to her before she entered alone. She walked in, pulling the front door to as she observed the horrible mess in the room. There were clothes and leftover food all over the floor, even pictures of Rise and Naoto in broken picture frames.  
“S... Sis...?” Kieko questioned seeing a silhouette in the darkness.  
“I'm here...” Rise spoke. “Don't come close to me...”  
“Let me see you...” Kieko said.  
“No Kieko. Stop.” Rise replied, shaking her head.  
“Please.” Kieko said again.  
Rise revealed herself from the darkness, her hair a mess and her eyes red from crying so much. It looked like she hadn’t washed herself in days.  
“Rise... You can't lock yourself away...” Kieko explained softly, approaching Rise.  
“I can... I have...” Rise said. “I don't care about anyone or anything outside anymore...”  
Kieko grabbed a hold of her sister, pulling her in for a hug.  
“Sis... Oh god... Everything is gonna be fine...” Kieko said softly. “I promise...”  
Rise pushed Kieko away from her, hiding back in the darkness.  
“What will it take to show you...?” Kieko asked.  
“... Nothing...” Rise replied. “I... I... Don't... Know...”  
“There has to be something...” Kieko said. “Please...”  
“... Naoto... I... Don't... Want... To see her... Ever again!” She cried, running into bedroom and locking herself in, sobbing.  
Kieko approached the door, hearing Rise sobbing loudly.  
“Rise... Remember when we were younger and I got sent to the hospital for extreme depression...?” Kieko said.  
“I... Remember...” Rise replied. “It was... Awful.  
“How long was I away...?” Kieko continued.  
“A... Long... Time.” Rise answered.  
“How did you feel when I was away?” Kieko asked.  
“I... Worried...” Rise shivered upset. “I felt worried and bad.”  
“Why bad?” Kieko asked.  
“I felt like... It might have been me who caused it...” Rise sobbed. “It was around the time... I became an idol. Like everything else... it was my fault.”  
“It wasn't.” Kieko replied. “I’d been suffering from depression for a long time... It wasn't your fault.”  
“It... Wasn't...?” Rise questioned, calming down a little, opening the bedroom door slowly.  
“I swear to you, it wasn’t.” Kieko smiled.  
Rise came out the bedroom, looking at Kieko.  
“No one will ever love me... Or ever has...” Rise said sadly.  
“I do... Family loves each other.” Kieko smiled.  
“I do too.” Rise said. “But I mean the... Love... Like you... Marie share.... I mean that love...”  
“I... I know someone who does love you like that...” Kieko said.  
“Who?” Rise questioned.  
Naoto nervously walked in, standing behind Kieko. Rise took a couple of steps back still a little scared.  
“Nao... to?” Rise stuttered.  
"Rise..." Naoto said shyly. “... I... I... I... I...”  
Rise looked shyly at Naoto and then Kieko, asking her sister to wait outside. Kieko nodded, walking outside the apartment, listening in on what Naoto and Rise would say to each other. Rise kept staring at Naoto shyly, hiding her face a little.  
"Miss...” Naoto said nervously.  
“Miss...” Rise blushes a tiny bit. “Haven't... Heard that in a while...”  
“... Can I ask you something?" Naoto smiled softly, looking down.  
Rise nodded.  
"Why did you like me...? Why did you invite to Aiya on our first date...?” Naoto questioned.  
“I... enjoy your company.” Rise said, gently smiling for the first time in ages. “We got to know each other and... We had a lot in common and made each other... Happy...”  
"I... Always felt like... I wasn't good enough..." Naoto sighed, looking back up at Rise. "I... I am so sorry about what I did..."  
Rise was speechless, stepping out of the room revealing her dirty face and red eyes to Naoto.  
“Naoto...” Rise smiled softly, her head feeling different from before. “Naoto. My...”  
"You... Still look beautiful..." Naoto interrupted, complimenting her.  
“I... Do?” She blushed. “Naoto... Why did you hit me? I'm sorry...”  
"I... I... I'm so so so so sorry...." Naoto begged for forgiveness. “I was just... Angry... I don’t remember...”  
“That's... Not the Naoto I know...” Rise said. “I know you would never do that at all. Something else was going on was there?”  
"I... please forgive me..." Naoto begged.  
“I do Naoto...” Rise said. “Just... Tell me what was going on that day.”  
“Rise...” Naoto said.  
“... Try... To remember... Please...” Rise said, holding back tears as she stepped closer to Naoto.  
Naoto felt Rise’s hands grip hers, thinking back to earlier on that day...

Rise was at home all day, cleaning the apartment up while Naoto was at work. She was at her desk with a laptop and a huge box of files. She was looking through all the cases she needed to solve. There was a huge work pile that day as she looked through the files.  
"Ok... Let's see what's here..." Naoto talked to herself.  
She kept looking through the files, checking the time.  
"I should call Rise and see if she wants lunch..." She said to herself, getting her phone out.  
She called up Rise getting an answer within seconds.  
"Hey Rise." Naoto smiled.  
“Hello my love. You ok?” Rise replied.  
"Yeah, just busy..." She sighed.  
“Fair enough.” Rise giggled. “That’s my girl being busy as always. What's up?”  
“Just wondering if you need me to stop by for lunch or anything?" She asked.  
“You don't have to if you are that busy.” Rise replied. “I have already eaten myself and just cleaning up the rest of the apartment for you. If you have so much work, you should stay and do it...”  
"Oh... Sorry.” Naoto apologised. “I just like your company."  
“I like your company too. You know that love.” Rise smiled. “Yesterday you just seemed to be getting stressed at the amount of cases. But I know you can handle them all. I know you can!”  
“Yeah... Thanks." Naoto responded.  
“Are... You sure you're ok?” Rise asked again. “Is there something you need to discuss with me or anything you've found in one of your cases?”  
"Oh, no no. Nothing’s wrong." Naoto answered.  
“You sure?” Rise asked again.  
"I'm fine. I swear." Naoto said. “I should get back to work...  
“Ok... I love you.” Rise said, blowing a kiss down the phone.  
"Love you too." Naoto said, ending the call.  
She sighed, going back through the case files, reading through them intently.  
"Damn it...” She said to herself.  
Naoto looked back at her laptop screen, with special pictures of Rise on. Unknown to Rise, Naoto had been working on a case where they found their way online. Naoto was trying to find the culprit, who posted the special pictures of Rise online.  
"Great... Now everyone can see her..." Naoto sighed.

She headed home later, unaware that Rise had set up something special in the bedroom for them both. Rise was waiting for her at the door so when she came in, Rise hugged her tightly and kissed her.  
“Welcome home love.” Rise smiled. “How was your day?”  
"It was... Ok..." Naoto sighed.  
“Naoto? Did something happen?” Rise asked curiously. “Or is it because you’re so stressed with work?  
"Stressed." Naoto answered, looking around the clean living room. "You did a good job."  
“Thank you my lady. I bet you are doing a good job in those cases you poor thing...” Rise winked smiling.  
"Y-yeah...” She sighed.  
“You do seem off Naoto.” Rise said worried. “Please tell me what’s the matter? Anything I can help you with?”  
"No no!” Naoto said sternly. “Um... What’s your photo account password?"  
“Why do you want to know?” Rise questioned.  
"Just... Curious." Naoto replied.  
“Wanna tell me?” Rise questioned further. “Or is it... Private?”  
"Private." Naoto answered.  
“I knew it...” Rise sighed. “Everything these days are so private with you. It makes me sad...”  
"I’m... Sorry." Naoto said. “Did you want to do something?"  
“I... I did. But I don't know anymore.” Rise replied, scratching her head. “I thought we trust each other on things...”  
"Let's do what you wanted." Naoto smiled softly. "Come on... I bet it's fun!"  
“Not till you tell me. Please...” Rise said.  
“... First you have to tell me your password." Naoto demanded.  
“I am not telling you my password!” Rise replied. “Why won't you tell me? It is annoying you don't tell me things anymore...”  
"What don't I tell you?" Naoto said impatiently.  
“Most things these days Naoto. About cases you work on, your work and what you do in your spare time...” Rise replied, the conversation leading up to the argument that night.

Back in the present day...  
"That’s... How we got here." Naoto sighed softly.  
”You... Were solving a case about me?” Rise gasped, moving closer to Naoto. “You know that night, I planned a nice romantic sexy night together to please you... Why didn't you tell me that night about the case?”  
"I... Didn't want you worrying that people were seeing you nude.” Naoto replied. “I worked overtime and everything to try and find out how they got online...”  
“I... Cannot believe you did that for me...” Rise smiled, moving close to Naoto, playing with her hair. “You... Really do care.”  
"Of course I do..." Naoto smiled. “I could never stop caring about you. I didn’t want you to be exposed further. I wanted to get to the bottom of it even if it destroyed my free time.”  
Rise smiled happily, gasping a little.  
“Naoto... I'm... Sorry for assuming things...” Rise cried.  
"I'm so sorry for getting angry..." Naoto cried, wrapping her arms round Rise.  
“Naoto... You still love me?” Rise smiled, crying still.  
"I do... So much!” Naoto responded.  
“I still love you too. You are my true love Naoto.” Rise smiled, holding Naoto tight. “I thought... You hated me...”  
"I never would hate you..."Naoto said, stroking Rise’s back.  
“I'm like this... Because I thought that.” Rise cried softly. “I love you so much Naoto! I have missed you! You are still as beautiful as the last time we were this close, even with that long hair. I like it.”  
"R-really?” Naoto blushed embarrassed. “I thought it always got in the way... Made it harder to see... Down there...”  
“It really is that long to reach down there.” Rise laughed. “Do... I still look good with this messy, curly hair?”  
"Yeah... But you could use a wash..." Naoto chuckled.  
“I know... I need a wash...” Rise blushed. “Um... Do you think we can continue with our relationship Naoto? If... If that’s what you want?”  
"What I want doesn't matter.” Naoto said. “It’s what you want that's most important."  
“I want... What you want Naoto.” Rise smiled, looking into Naoto’s eyes. “I... Want to make you happy.”  
“You’re the most important person in my life!” Naoto blushed badly.  
“What I want doesn't matter.”  
"I want to be with you." Rise said.  
“And I want to be with you... I love you.” Naoto smiled, moving her face close to Rise.  
"I love you too!" Rise smiled, pressing her lips against Naoto’s passionately.  
Kieko popped her head round the door, seeing that her sister and Naoto making up as she shed a single tear.  
‘That’s my sis...’ Kieko thought, wiping away her tear.  
“Naoto... Let’s move back to Inaba.” Rise suggested. “And continue the greatest journey I have had in my life.”  
Naoto blushed dark red smiling happily.  
“You are the best thing that has happened to me and ever will.” Naoto confessed.  
They kissed their lips together again as Kieko watched in happiness...


	11. Chapter 11

Back in Inaba, Rise and Naoto slept together in their bed. Rise had moved in with Naoto and was staying there until they both got enough money to return to Tokyo but get an actual house. Naoto was fast asleep, dreaming about a lab as a figure appeared in front of her. The figure was Shadow Naoto, smirking in her white lab coat.  
“You!” Naoto shouted. “What are you doing here?”  
“Hello again.” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
“What do you want?” Naoto asked.  
“I came to see you.” Shadow Naoto replied.  
“But why? Came to check on my life or something?” Naoto asked confused. “I am surprised to see you in my dreams...”  
“In a way yes.” Shadow Naoto answered. “I’ve been here for a while...”  
“I see...” Naoto said confused. “The last time I saw you though, you wanted to experiment on me...”  
“I know, I know...” Shadow Naoto sighed. “Last time, you destroyed my lab.”  
“Well... My friends did. I was tied down to your operating table...” Naoto corrected.  
“I know, I know. You're still the same.” Shadow Naoto grinned. “Still self-centred, loathing, hating.”  
“No... That's not true. I have changed.” Naoto responded firmly.  
“Oh?” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
“Yeah. I'm in a relationship now.” Naoto explained. “You helped me see my true self and to care about my friends, not hating people anymore...  
“Relationship?” Shadow Naoto chuckled.  
“Yes...” Naoto blushed, thinking about Rise. “Is that a problem?”  
“No no. It's just... When I look into your eyes, I see no love or emotion.” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
“We've... Been through a lot recently...” Naoto said sadly. “But I do love and feel...”  
“I know.” Shadow Naoto smirked evilly. “But all I see hate, anger, rage. Trying your hardest to not pull the trigger... Even now.”  
Naoto’s eyes widened, shaking a bit for reasons she didn’t even know.  
“Stop... Shut up...” Naoto said, rejecting. “You're lying.”  
“Am I?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“Well... I have felt anger recently... and stress.” She confessed. “I know why... But I think something else happened. Like I was being corrupted or something...”  
“Oh?” Shadow Naoto smiled, tilting her head.  
“I... I hit my loved one. I never hit anyone... I acted so badly.” She explained. “I'd been solving a case to do with them. But as I investigated why I hit them... It felt like I was... seduced or controlled to do it...”  
Shadow Naoto listened carefully, smirking even more as Naoto kept explaining.  
“And... I think that is why my loved one acted awful about it.” Naoto continued. “They... couldn't of acted like that out of their own freewill... Like they were controlled or seduced too... Maybe by the same entity...”  
“How'd they act?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“They were scared, upset.” Naoto replied. “They shut themselves away... in the TV World. Well according to them they did. It seemed like... They were living another reality to what was going on...”  
“Heh.” Shadow Naoto chuckled. “The truth is so harmful anyways! You're still cold and harsh!”  
“No... I didn't mean to be. I'm not...” Naoto said frightened.  
She fell to the floor slowly, holding her head scared. Shadow Naoto looked down, grabbing Naoto’s neck. Naoto’s eyes widened, choking as she grabbed her Shadow’s arms to try and get Shadow Naoto off her.  
“What's wrong?! Where's your resolve!?” Shadow Naoto yelled.  
“Stop... It...” Shadow Naoto choked. “You... Making... Me feel these... Emotions...  
“Not fighting back?” Shadow Naoto smirked. “You truly are pathetic!”  
Naoto shivered, her arms getting weaker. She chocked more, looking at Shadow Naoto angrily. Shadow Naoto had enough, throwing Naoto back to the floor hard as she gasped for air.  
“Tell me, do you ever fight back?” Shadow Naoto sighed, looking down at her.  
“I do... Stop...” Naoto begged.  
“Then why don't you fight back now?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
Naoto started getting angry as her eyes flashed yellow quickly. Shadow Naoto noticed this, smiling. She got off the floor, facing in front of her Shadow.  
“Just... Leave me alone!” Naoto shouted back  
“Why?” Shadow Naoto asked. “So you can get back to wasting your time at home? Caring for a delusional person?”  
Naoto’s eyes glowed yellow, staring into Shadow Naoto’s eyes.  
“Don't you dare call Rise a delusional person!” Naoto shouted.  
“Locking herself away is the opposite of sane.” Shadow Naoto laughed. “Come on! Show me your strength!”  
Naoto’s eyes glowed a darker yellow as her voice began to echo when she spoke.  
“Shut up. Leave her alone!” She screamed. “Leave me alone!”  
“Haha! Come on! Fight back!” Shadow Naoto demanded.  
Naoto raised her fist moving in to punch Shadow Naoto square in the face. Darkness began to surround Naoto, as her eyes got worse. Just as soon as she was about to land the punch, Shadow Naoto grabbed her fist and twisted it. She screamed in pain as Shadow Naoto kicked her, throwing her to the ground as the darkness surrounded Naoto more. Naoto got up quickly, shaking in so much frustration.  
“What are you gonna do?” Shadow Naoto grinned. “Take your gun and fire?”  
Naoto screamed, getting her gun out and pointing at Shadow Naoto.  
“Don't ever talk crap about me again!” Naoto screamed, her voice echoing. “I hate you!”  
As Naoto spoke, she sounded more evil, unable to control herself, feeling corrupted from the anger and hatred towards her Shadow. Shadow Naoto looked into her darkened yellow eyes, seeing the hatred and anger.  
“Why? Are you so tired of all the ignorant around you?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“No! You just get on my nerves! Like the last time I saw you...” Naoto yelled, trying to calm herself down.  
Suddenly, she began to remember something. The last time she saw her Shadow, it wasn’t in the TV World. There was an earlier time that she had forgotten until now.  
“Wait... The lab in the TV world wasn't the last time I saw you...” Naoto gasped cocking her gun, ready to fire. “It was a few months ago... Right before the day I hit Rise! You... Made me feel like this before I hit her!”  
She began to feel calmer, not trying to be corrupted from the anger.  
“You... You corrupted me?” Naoto asked.  
Shadow Naoto chuckled again, kicking Naoto in the stomach with both her feet, making her fall to the floor and drop her gun. She quickly grabbed the gun. Naoto’s eyes stopped glowing as she held her stomach in agony, feeling the nuzzle of the gun on the back of her head. Naoto’s eyes widened, shivering from fright.  
“Aw... What's wrong?” Shadow Naoto grinned. “You were so angry before, and now...”  
“You... You made me feel anger... Hatred before I hit her.” Naoto gasped. “I knew... Something was wrong... I... I don't want to feel like that again. You even... Controlled Rise too?”  
“Aw... Too bad, I guess I'll have to do this with more force.” Shadow Naoto said before kicking her again hard.  
Naoto fell to the floor lower.  
“Stop... Please...” Naoto begged, her eyes watering.  
“Clever girl.” Shadow Naoto complimented. “You finally figured it out. Not like that changes anything...”  
She forcefully grabbed Naoto’s head, making her look at her Shadow.  
“I still see that hate in your eyes.” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
“No... Please...” Naoto cried. “I have found love with Rise... Why can't you leave me alone...?”  
“Shush!” Shadow Naoto demanded. “You liked hitting her.”  
Naoto shivered. “I... I didn't...”  
“Don't worry. This'll only hurt for a second.” Shadow Naoto grinned, putting the gun to Naoto’s forehead.  
“No! Stop! Please...” Naoto begged crying more. “I'll do anything you want... Just leave me and Rise alone!”  
“Sorry. My time to take over!” Shadow Naoto smiled one final time.  
She pulled the trigger and everything went white...

Naoto woke up, feeling different. Her eyes now glowed yellowed, feeling only hatred inside of her, looking around. She looked at the alarm, seeing that it was one in the morning. She looked to see Rise peacefully sleeping next to her, stirring softly. Naoto smirked softly seeing Rise stir, giggling to herself.  
'Now then... Let's get to work.’ Shadow Naoto whispered to Naoto, essentially controlling her like a puppet.  
Naoto nodded, smiling as she shook Rise, waking her up.  
"H...huh?" Rise said softly, looking at Naoto yawning.  
“Hello Rise.” Naoto smirked, her voice sounding weird and her eyes glowing yellow.  
"Naoto... What time is it...?" Rise yawned.  
“It is time for you and me to have a little fun.” She grinned evilly.  
"Fun... What type of fun?" Rise smiled softly.  
“I didn't say it be fun for you...” Naoto smirked.  
"What... Do you mean?"” Rise asked confused.  
“Maybe this will remind you...” Naoto chuckled, lifting up her hand to Rise.  
"N-Naoto?!" Rise gasped. "What are you doing?!"  
Naoto prepared to strike Rise, seeing her scared expression. From seeing this, Naoto realised what she was about to do. She stopped her hand, near Rise. Rise looked confused with her innocent face as she watched Naoto struggle with herself.  
‘Naoto...’ Shadow Naoto said firmly. 'Hit her!'  
Naoto tried to fight back, one of her eyes returning back to normal. Her arm began to shake, Rise getting out of bed concerned.  
“Ri... Ri.... Rise...” Naoto said weakly, staring at her.  
'Hit her! Punch her!' Shadow Naoto tempted.  
“No...” Naoto replied. “I... Won’t...”  
She looked away from Rise, who herself seemed confused that Naoto was talking with herself. But she didn’t know that Shadow Naoto was controlling her.  
'You will! You're pathetic!' Shadow Naoto shouted.  
“No... I won’t...” Naoto cried.  
"Naoto... What’s going on?" Rise asked confused.  
Naoto tried to explain before she felt more hatred inside of her. Shadow Naoto took more control of her, making Naoto enjoy hurting others. Naoto moaned in pain as both of her eyes glowed yellow again.  
“Nothing dear... Come back to bed for me.” Naoto smirked, beckoning Rise back.  
Rise walked back slowly.  
“You know what turns me on the most?” Naoto asked. “Hurting others!”  
Rise stopped as Naoto jumped out of bed, falling to the ground. She was trying to fight back.  
“Naoto?!” Rise gasped worried.  
“Rise... It's... My... Controlling... Me... Urgh!” Naoto struggled in pain.  
"I don't know what to do...” Rise said helpless.  
'Hurt her!' Shadow Naoto commanded.  
“ Rise... Just don't let me come near you...” Naoto said weakly. “Till I deal... With my shadow...”  
Rise ran out straight away. Suddenly, Naoto felt Shadow Naoto’s hands round her neck, choking again.  
‘I guess I'll have to kill you before I can take over!’ Shadow Naoto yelled, gripping her neck tighter.  
Naoto tried to gasp for air, as she was choking loudly.  
“St... Stop.” Naoto spoke weakly.  
“Why should I?!” Shadow Naoto screamed. “I'm going to destroy you! No shadow, no persona! Nothing!”  
Naoto kept chocking, her face going blue.  
“Once I am done with you, I will abuse Rise so much, she’ll never smile again.” Shadow Naoto laughed.  
“Don't... Kill yourself...” Naoto choked.  
“ Who ever said I was you?! You fucking idiot!” Shadow Naoto laughed manically.  
“You are me... And I am you.” Naoto replied weakly. “You are my shadow...”  
Shadow Naoto’s grip tightened as Naoto’s face went so blue, feeling like she could go at any minute.  
“Hahahaha! Goodbye Naoto!” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
Naoto couldn’t speak anymore and her eyes began to close. But when it seemed like it was all over, the choking eventually stopped. Naoto fell face first to the ground, coughing and breathing slowly.  
Naoto could see her Shadow in her mind, twitching and sparking.  
“Protect... Protect... Se... Serve public... Public... Kill...” Shadow Naoto said, twitching and slurring. “Cyber... I am... Unit...”  
In reality, Rise ran back in the room and began smacking Naoto’s head with a frying pan, sparks coming out of Shadow Naoto. Naoto could see Rise, hitting her Shadow in her thoughts. Naoto couldn’t feel the pain of the frying pain, all the pain being transferred to her Shadow as it started to malfunction.  
“Rise...” Naoto whispered weakly.  
"Get away from my wife!” Rise yelled.  
“Wi... Wife?” Naoto gasped confused.  
Naoto hadn’t proposed or thought about it yet. But the thought of Rise calling her wife made her automatically turn dark red in the face. She laid there smiling in a daze as Rise kept banging her head with a frying pan.  
“Cyber... T,.. Tech... Wech... We... Are... The... Future...” Shadow Naoto malfunctioned.  
Rise swung the frying one last time, destroying Shadow Naoto. Naoto felt the Shadow's power removed from her mind, now longer feeling corrupted. Naoto closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, seeing Rise on the floor hugging her.  
"Naoto...” Rise cried.  
Naoto was in Rise’s arms.  
“Rise... Thank... You...” Naoto said weakly, smiling in a daze still. “I... Love... You...”  
"I love you too...” Rise smiled, kissing Naoto’s forehead.  
“I...” Naoto tried to speak.  
“Shhh baby...” Rise smiled. “Tell me in the morning... I bet it has something to do with that night and me right?”  
Naoto nodded weakly, trying to keep her eyes open.  
“Just... Look into my eyes Naoto...” Rise said.  
“I’ll... Be... Ok... Don’t worry...” Naoto smiled, catching her breath, opening her eyes more and looking directly at Rise’s beautiful eyes. “Heh...”  
“H-huh?” Rise spoke.  
“I’m... Going to look into your gorgeous eyes all night...” Naoto smiled.  
“Ok...” Rise giggled, blushing badly.  
They kept their eyes locked into each other throughout the night as Rise cared for Naoto the whole night. They had discovered who manipulated and corrupted the both of them that night and for the coming months. But thanks to Rise, the evil of Shadow Naoto... Was finally over....


	12. Chapter 12

It was a couple of days after the incident with Shadow Naoto. Rise was at work and Naoto had invited her good friend: Marie round. They were sat at the table discussing about their love lives while drinking mugs of tea.  
“So how have you been Marie?” Naoto smiled.  
“I've been good, you?” Marie asked.  
“Well... We had that fight thanks to my Shadow while ago.” Naoto replied. “We’ve only just found out the cause of it recently. It’s good to be back in Inaba.  
“Is that why you moved?” Marie questioned.  
“Yeah...” Naoto replied. We’re gonna see how we go and maybe move back in the future. To be honest, I think her and me have both missed Inaba and our friends...”  
“I see...” Marie responded. “Any interesting cases?”  
“I... No. Not at all.” Naoto said, looking away a little.  
“What's wrong?” Marie asked.  
“It’s just... There was a case about Rise.” Naoto sighed softly. “Pictures of her nude showing up that only me and her shared. But, I think that must have been my Shadow, controlling myself or her to post them online...”  
“I see...” Marie said.  
“But... There was another case... From a long time ago.” Naoto continued. “I don't know if I was supposed to solve it or anything. But I couldn't find where to start. I asked about it and apparently no one had reported it. So I had to dismiss it...  
“... Tell me about it.” Marie smiled softly. “It’s not normal for you to be stuck on a case.”  
“Well, it mentioned something about a group of people attacking a non-existent forest and destroying everything there.” Naoto explained. “Apparently, one person who lived in the forest got kidnapped. But according to dates, this happened centuries ago.”  
Marie was in deep thought.  
“It turned up in my files. But no one posted it. So it was weird and I had to assume it was like a junk mail thing. I think I might have read it in a book before but cannot remember...”  
Marie snapped back to reality.  
“Oh well...” She shrugged. “It’s over now anyways... I’ve been... Working out a bit.”  
“I can see.” Naoto smiled. “Been training with Kieko?”  
“Yeah. Working out helps with depression...” Marie replied.  
“And maybe other things...” Naoto said, blushing a little.  
“You really are dirty!” Marie gasped.  
Naoto hid her blushing, giggling.  
“An... Anyways, how is yours and Kieko's relationship?” Naoto asked, changing the conversation.  
“It's good.” Marie answered. “Has its ups and downs...”  
“Downs?” Naoto questioned curiously. “Want to talk about it?”  
“Eh, we argue sometimes.” Marie chuckled. “Just about small, stupid stuff.”  
“Well that’s relationships.” Naoto smiled. “But the arguing gets less and less as it goes.”  
Marie nodded as she sipped some of her tea from the mug.  
“... You ever been to foreign countries on vacation?” Marie asked.  
“Not on vacation. I visited the UK once as part of a case.” Naoto replied. “But no. Why you ask?”  
“Just... Thinking about maybe going on a holiday with Kieko.” Marie smiled. “What's the UK like?”  
“It's not too bad. You just never know what the weather will be like.” Naoto chuckled. “One minute, it can be nice and sunny. And next thing, it's pouring down with rain.”  
“What was the case?” Marie asked.  
“It was a shadow sighting. Nothing unusual. Naoto explained. “The Kirijo Group specialises in Shadows that appear outside the TV World. There were reports of one in the UK. So I went to investigate and I found it lurking around the country. I hunted it down and eliminated it. I was only in the UK for 2 days.”  
Marie nodded. She too understood that Shadow’s didn’t just appear in the TV world, but also outside of it. Naoto was told this by Mitsuru and Yukari when she met them a while ago before she started dating Rise.  
“Marie... Private question...” Naoto asked, gulping. “But do you think it might still be too early to propose to Rise?”  
“Huh?” Marie gasped a little.  
“I... I'm sorry... It’s just...” Naoto tried to explain. “You heard what happened about me and my shadow the other day... Rise saved me...”  
“I'd say wait just a bit more.” Marie answered honestly. “Don’t wanna rush things too fast I suppose.”  
“I know. Just when Rise was saving me, she called me her wife. It made me kinda... Happy...” Naoto smiled, chuckling a little. “I don't know why she said wife... But I did like that for some reason. Is that bad?”  
“Not at all.” Marie smiled. “That’s actually a good thing despite what you two have been through.”  
Naoto nodded as they both finished their drinks.  
“Thank you for getting the time to come back here.” Naoto thanked. “Do you miss Inaba?”  
“I miss it a little... I miss you and Rise. Not really anything else.” Marie replied. Anyways, what’s Rise modelling for this time?”  
“For an advert to do with swimwear...” Naoto smirked. “Between you and me, she’s... Amazing in swimwear.”  
“Ah.” Marie smiled back. “Kieko's thinking of doing some modelling.”  
“Oh really? And how do you feel about that?” Naoto asked.  
“I'm ok with it.” Marie answered. “It's her body, she wants to show it off, go ahead!”  
“That’s good. Kieko seems like she'd be good at it.” Naoto complimented. “A muscular girl modelling and the older sister of Idol Rise, she'll be perfectly fine.”  
“I do love her muscles... Between you and me...” Marie blushed a little.  
“What kind of modelling is she thinking of doing?” Naoto asked.  
“She's showing off everything...” Marie blushed softly.  
“ Everything...?” Naoto gasped.  
“Yep. It's not for any adult magazines or anything.” Marie explained. “It's for an art thing.”  
“Ah. That makes sense.” Naoto said. “Well, good luck to her. I'm sure she'll do splendid!”  
“Yeah. I believe in her!” Marie smiled. “Thanks for inviting me Naoto. I miss you and Rise.”  
“Anytime!” Naoto smiled. “If you ever want to hang out with us, just contact us.”  
“Thanks.” Marie smiled. “It’s nice to hang out with friends again.”  
“Oh?” Naoto tilted her head. “You not met Kieko’s band yet?”  
Marie shook her head. “I’m... Scared.”  
“Don’t be scared!” Naoto smiled. “Rise says they are all nice people. Talk to Kieko and arrange to go to band practice. You’ll need friends in Tatsumi.”  
“Yeah... You’re right.” Marie smiled back. “I’ve put it off for so long... Because I only had you, Rise and Kieko...”  
‘I... I really should.’ Marie thought to herself. ‘Not for me... But for Kieko too. She really enjoys being in the band... And I want her to be happy!’  
They sipped their drinks more, Marie thinking deeply about meeting up with Kieko’s band finally, wondering what kind of people they were. Were they the same as Kieko? Or were they completely different people? There was only one way to find out...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miki: She has a slight tan to her skin, giving off a hint to the fact that she was born and raised by a family and probably in a background of some Hispanic origin. She usually can be seen wearing a pink sweater while bumming around in some plain jeans. Her hair is long enough to touch her shoulders. She's around the same height as Kieko, though slightly taller. When together, the two look like they would be the two in movies that are smoking outside a gas station, with Miki being the one who has one of her legs against the wall. She's a bit skinny, but that's more due to things she can't control.
> 
> Gabriel: She is pale, skinny as well. She has a weak stature, and looks like she could crumple up any minute. Her hair is black, and messy. She likes to wear a black wool sweater that always seems to look too big for her. She's the smallest of the group and her looks always tells others that she's the dead pan kind of goth. One could easily see her in pastel and neon outfits if she wasn't already a pale little goth. Her cheeks always seem to be a bit chubby and her lips are thin. She's not the strongest girl, but it seems that she doesn't really want to be at times.
> 
>    
> Miki & Gabriel were created by co creator.

Kieko and Marie were stood outside the building of band practice. She had decided to finally take Marie to see her friends who were in the same band as her.  
"Thank you for agreeing to come along today." Kieko said gratefully.  
"Well... You said I'd get something special later tonight if I came along." Marie smiled, blushing a little. "Seeing you work out in the bedroom nude is something I'd be happy to see."  
"Only if you are good..." Kieko teased, flexing her muscles a little.  
"Yeah, yeah I'll be good." Marie said. "Although you know I would have come to band practice no matter what right?"  
"Yeah I know..." Kieko grinned, kissing Marie's cheek.  
Marie looked at the building, hearing some music play inside, getting all nervous. Kieko noticed this.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"It's just... I'm scared..." Marie replied.  
"Why?" Kieko questioned.  
"Meeting your friends..." Marie said shyly. "I don't really know to make friends. After all, I only have you, Rise and Naoto."  
"Trust me, you'll be fine." Kieko reassured.  
Marie looked up at her lover smiling and holding her hand. She kissed Kieko on the cheek.  
"Ok..." Marie smiled, taking a breath in. "I'm ready..."  
They walked in the building together, seeing three girls play. The three girls all wore black, wearing similar clothing to Kieko. One of them was Costa Rican with another as a British punk girl and a girl with pink eyes and long multi-coloured hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white.  
"Hey girls..." Kieko greeted. "This is Marie."  
Marie gulped quietly, letting go of Kieko's hand as she introduced herself.  
"Hey... Um, Sup?" Marie spoke nervously.  
"Hi..." The British girl said.  
"Not much, sup with you?" The Costa Rican girl spoke.  
"Marie, these are my band friends: Miki, Ibuki and Gabriel." Kieko introduced them.  
Miki was the Costa Rican girl, Ibuki was the unique looking girl and Gabriel was the British girl.  
"Ella es fea..." Ibuki said.  
Marie looked at Kieko, a little confused.  
"Ella no es fea en absoluto perra." Kieko laughed jokingly.  
Marie crossed her arms.  
"Eres más feo." Marie said to Ibuki jokingly.  
The girls gasped with Kieko smirking.  
"I didn't know you knew Spanish." Kieko complimented. "But we should stick with English."  
"Yeah." Gabriel agreed.  
"Ok... Fine." Ibuki sighed, smiling slightly.  
"Anyways, hello you three. It is nice to meet you all!" Marie smiled. "I've been told me so much about your band... You're all amazing, especially Kieko."  
"Already she's praising you." Gabriel sighed a little cheekily.  
"Don't tell us. Or we'll have to hear how wrong we are compared to her." Miki said cheekily.  
"They're just joking!" Kieko chuckled.  
"Come on, let's practice!" Gabriel cheered.  
"I'll... Just watch you four play..." Marie said, taking a seat near them.  
"Just sit back and relax!" Kieko smiled, getting her guitar out ready.  
Marie nodded, observing the four as they began to play. Marie had always liked the music Kieko played. She listened, smiling as she stared at Kieko in a slight daze. Her eardrums filled with the sweet and wonderful music from Kieko and her band that lasted for almost an hour.  
'This sounds amazing!' Marie though, watching Kieko strumming her guitar and singing with her lips.  
The music kept playing, Kieko playing the guitar and singing. Miki was on the drums with Ibuki and Gabriel on bass. After a while, they finished practicing, looking exhausted. Marie immediately stood up and began cheering and applauding.  
“Seems we have a fan.” Miki grinned.  
“Of course!” Marie giggled.  
“Ibuki calls for a break.” Ibuki smiled.  
They all sat down next to Marie, talking with one and another.  
“You are amazing as always babe.” Marie smiled at Kieko.  
“Thanks.” Kieko said.  
“You are welcome.” Marie said, kissing Kieko’s cheek.  
"Word of warning, Kieko over here... Not into that much freaky stuff." Miki spoke.  
“Oh? Is that true Kieko?” Marie smirked.  
“S-shut up!” Kieko gasped. “Not like you were that exciting Miki.”  
Marie’s eyes widened, looking at Kieko and Marie. Kieko looked at Marie smiling softly.  
“We used to date.” Kieko explained.  
“I see...” Marie responded, smiling softly at Miki. “Sooooo... What freaky stuff did you try to do with her?”  
Kieko gasped.  
"Strap ons, different positions, bdsm..." Miki began listing.  
“W-would you shut up!?” Kieko gasped more.  
“Kieko... Don't get so embarrassed.” Marie giggled.  
"Oh, as much as she likes to act tough, this little Costa Rican was able to break her." Miki giggled.  
"Y-You did?" Marie gasped.  
"Did not!" Kieko shouted.  
"Oh? Then how come I got videos of you eating red peppers!" Miki grinned.  
"That... Doesn't sound... Broken..." Marie questioned in confusion.  
"We had a bet that if I could find her sweet spot, she'd eat a ghost chili pepper." Miki explained smiling.  
"Oh really?" Marie turned to Kieko. "Guess she found it huh?"  
"I..." Kieko said softly, going red in the face.  
Marie pecked Kieko's cheek again softly.  
"It's ok..." Marie assured, leaning closer and kissing Kieko on the lips, moving near her ear. "You're gonna explain this to me later..."  
Marie moved away from Kieko, winking at her cheekily as she turned dark red. Miki smiled at them both.  
"Take good care of her Marie. Or I will beat you like a piñata." Miki threatened.  
"Don't worry. I will!" Marie promised.  
She looked back at Kieko, going even darker red in the face.  
'I've never seen her this red before!' Marie thought to herself, looking shocked.  
Ibuki stood up.  
"I'm gonna go get some sodas, you want me to pick up anything else?" Ibuki asked.  
"I am ok thank you." Marie replied.  
"Nah... Not hungry." Miki responded.  
"I''m fine myself Ibuki..." Kieko smiled softly.  
She nodded, walking out. Gabriel didn't answer, looking at herself in the mirror. Marie and Kieko turned to her  
"Um... You look ok..." Marie complimented shyly.  
"... Do I?" Gabriel turned to Marie.  
"Gabe, you always look beautiful." Kieko smiled.  
"Where are you from Gabriel?" Marie asked. "You... Look British..."  
Gabriel nodded. "I was born to British Parents... In the wrong body..."  
"The... Wrong body?" Marie questioned confused. "I think you look rather pretty!"  
"She was born male..." Kieko whispered to Marie.  
Marie was shocked. Gabriel looked rather beautiful like a girl.  
"Oh goodness..." Marie apologised, whispering to Kieko. "Well... She still looks rather pretty as a girl..."  
"I'm still in the transformation process..." Gabriel explained. "Lack of breasts and all."  
"Well... Um... It looks like it’s going well so far. Marie gulped, hoping she hadn't offended her in any way.  
"... Thanks." Gabriel smiled softly.  
Marie stretched her head a little smiling, seeing Ibuki return.  
"You... Are all very interesting people." Marie complimented, smiling softly.  
"Pfft. We're a bunch of nerds!" Ibuki laughed.  
"And?" Marie laughed. "Being a nerd doesn't mean you aren't interesting!"  
"We're just trying to survive in this world of depression and anxiety." Miki said.  
Marie looked down at what Miki just said.  
"Me too..." She said quietly before looking back up at Miki, Ibuki and Gabriel. "But with Kieko by my side... I don't feel as depressed as I used to be..."  
Miki smiled at Marie as the five of them chatted for a long time. As they chatted, they got along with each other so well Marie felt she had already made a good bond with them, especially Miki. It was starting to get dark and Kieko thought it would be best to get Marie home. Her and Marie stood up, ready to leave.  
"Welp, we're gonna go. You guys have fun!" Kieko smiled. "If anything pops up, call me!"

"It was great meeting you all!" Marie cheered. "I hope to meet you again soon!"  
"You take care." Miki smiled.  
They all waved at Marie and Kieko, leaving the building and heading straight home.  
“They all seem like very good people. It's nice to know more girls!” Marie smiled happily. “Did you enjoy today?”  
"Yeah, I did." Kieko replied, kissing Marie passionatly.  
"Thank you for inviting me along." Marie giggled shyly, taking Kieko's hand.  
"Why you giggling?" Kieko asked.  
Marie remained silent, leading her upstairs to the bedroom. She sat her on the bed, sitting on her lap.  
"You've got some explaining to do, naughty..." Marie blushed.  
"H-huh?" Kieko gasped.  
"About you... and Miki." Marie winked. Please...?  
"What do you need to know?" Kieko questioned.  
"The dating..." Maire answered. "Why you broke up... The freaky stuff she made you do... For me?"  
Marie giggled, gently squeezing on Kieko's muscles.  
“Ah...” Kieko said, taking a deep breath in. “We dated for a few years... Both having a love of working out and Goth stuff...”  
“I see... It sounded... Great.” Marie responded. “You two... Sounded like you had a lot in common. Why'd you break up?”  
“Eh... Personal Stuff.” Kieko sighed, looking away, trying to hold back tears.  
“You don't have to tell me... But... Um... I love you and it would be nice to know why... If... That's ok.” Marie asked nervously.  
“M... Maybe later ok...?” Kieko sighed,  
She pushed Marie gently off her lap and laid down, facing the wall.  
“I... I just need some sleep.” Kieko sighed, not looking at Marie.  
Marie looked at Kieko before heading out the room.  
“Yeah... Ok. Just... Get some rest babe.” Marie said sadly, shutting the door behind her. “I’m sorry...”  
Kieko slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Kieko began dreaming about what Marie wanted to know, her previous relationship with Miki. They were both sat in a restaurant with no one else around. The restaurant was all red and posh.  
“Miki...” Kieko said confused. “Why are you in my dreams...?”  
Miki just stared at her.  
“Eh... I guess Marie asking me those questions must have triggered something...” Kieko sighed.  
“Probably.” Miki replied. “I mean, we just to go here all the time.”  
“I do remember you taking me to this restaurant. This was the last place we dated before we broke up...” Kieko said softly, looking away a little.  
“Yeah...” Miki smiled. “... I still miss you.”  
“We... I... I do too...” Kieko stuttered. “Why did we break up...?”  
“... Y... You know why...” Miki looked down sad.  
“I... Try not to think about it...” Kieko said. “Marie... She makes me happy now...”  
“I... I... See....” Miki said sadly. “I guess that puts out the chance of us ever...”  
“Miki... It would be wrong if I did try to love you again.” Kieko explained. “Marie... Like me is so lonely in this world, lonelier than me. She doesn't talk about her family or anything...”  
“Oh... Is it wrong for me to still love you...?” Miki asked.  
“Of course not...” Kieko replied, shaking her head. “But, this is dream you. If you do truly love me is a mystery. I miss you and love you... As a friend. I have found my true love. And it is Marie...”  
“Ah...” Is all Miki could reply with.  
“But hey, despite why we broke up, we’re still good friends. In the band together with Ibuki and Gabriel.” Kieko smiled.  
“Yeah...” Miki agreed.  
From reality, they could both hear the phone ring.  
“You'd better wake up.” Miki smiled. I’ll see you soon.”  
Everything went dark...

Kieko woke up, half awake as she grabbed her phone from the chest of drawers. It was later at night now. She answered the phone, not checking to see who it was first.  
“Uhh... Hello?” Kieko sounded tired.  
“Hey...”  
It was Miki.  
“Can... You visit me in the hospital...? Just... Got out of chemo...”  
Kieko’s eyes widened, jumping out of bed.  
“Yeah... Of course!” She replied. “I'll head over right now...”  
“Thanks...” Miki smiled, ending the call.  
Kieko got up from the bed and sneaked downstairs quietly. As she passed the living room, she saw Marie fast asleep on the sofa. She headed out the house, to the hospital.

Miki was waiting outside of the hospital, seeing Kieko pull up in the car. She got out, seeing Miki stood waiting.  
“Miki... Are you... Ok?” Kieko asked nervously.  
“It's... Getting worse.” Miki cried softly.  
“Oh... I see...” Kieko looked down sad. “Miki... I'm so sorry...”  
“Yeah...” Miki replied, crying more.  
Kieko held her tight, trying to hold back her own tears.  
“You... Shouldn't have broken up with me because of this...” Kieko said softly. “I could've helped you...”  
“How...!” Miki shouted. “I'm gonna fucking die soon! I didn't want you dating a dying girl!”  
“I don't care! I would have loved you to the very end!” Kieko cried.  
“I'm dying... That's all I can say...” Miki cried.  
“Miki... I...” Kieko kept crying unable to stop. “I wish... you weren't... My best... Friend...”  
“Huh...?” Miki questioned.  
“You're... My best friend Miki...” Kieko continued, falling to the floor crying. “Why... Why you! Why do you have to die!?”  
Miki stood silent looking down at Kieko.  
“I wish... Me or Marie... Could save you from this pain!” Kieko cried more, holding Miki’s legs.  
“It's fine...” Miki replied.  
“It's not... Why!?” Kieko shouted out.  
She kept crying as Miki stood there, helping her up from the floor.  
“... I... Need to get back to my room....Can you walk me up...?” Miki asked.  
“I will!” Kieko smiled softly, wrapping her arm round Miki. “Save your strength...”  
She led Miki back into the hospital, taking her back to her room. She laid Miki down on the bed, sitting next to her.  
“Thanks...” Miki thanked. “I... I miss when you snuggled with me...”  
“You don't need to thank me... I...” Kieko cried softly, turning away.  
“... I'm glad you're happy... With Marie...” Miki smiled.  
“Thanks... That means a lot to me... But you... I’m sorry...” Kieko looked back at her, not sure what to say.  
“Why...?” Miki asked.  
“For moving on... To Marie the year after we broke up...” Kieko apologised.  
“You moved on... That's good!” Miki smiled.  
“But... I feel so bad for you.” Kieko cried more, resting her head on Miki. “You deserve to be loved too...”  
“I'm fine being single...” Miki replied.  
Kieko gasped, getting off Miki.  
“No one should have to die alone!” She shouted.  
“... You still love me huh...?” Miki smiled softly.  
“I... A little...” Kieko answered. “Because of what we shared... I do love you... And I always will. But I love Marie more...”  
“I... Know...” Miki spoke, coughing a little.  
Kieko wrapped her arms round Miki again, crying.  
“I'm both... Happy... And sad times two...” Miki continued.  
“Miki...?” She gasped.  
“One... That you would have it bad... Dating a dying girl...” Miki explained. “Two... I could have been better.”  
“One, I wouldn't have. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Kieko corrected. “Two, Nobody’s perfect... But I didn't think you could be better. You were good enough for me...”  
“But... Not as good as Marie.” Miki said.  
Kieko turned away again, unable to answer that.  
“I... I know... I wasn't a good girlfriend...” Miki said weakly.  
“Miki... I wasn't the best either...” Kieko turned back, her eyes filled with tears. “I wasn't a good girlfriend...”  
“How were you not good?” Miki asked.  
“I wasn't up for most things you suggested. I was depressed...” Kieko explained.  
“We're both depressed Goth fuckers...” Miki chuckled. “I'm just... Gonna die first.”  
“No!” Kieko yelled. “I... don't want you to... Don't... say that...!”  
“I... I still have chemo...” Miki reassured Kieko.  
“So... There's still a chance...?” Kieko gasped.  
“Who knows...?” Miki replied.  
“I really hope so...” Kieko tried to smile. “I don't want to lose you... Despite what we've been through... I still want you in my life... Forever...”  
“That's Marie’s job...” Miki responded.  
“... You're... Still my friend... I still want you in my life...” Kieko said with a slight smile on her face. “With Marie...”  
“I... Wish I could've made you as happy as she did...” Miki sighed softly.  
“You did.” She smiled.  
“No... I didn’t...” Miki coughed.  
“Don't... Be so hard on yourself... Please...” Kieko begged.  
“... I'm sorry...” Miki said, calming down a little.  
“It's ok...” Kieko said. “You... Got on well with her today. I'm happy that you like her.”  
“Yeah...” Miki smiled.  
“Thank you for caring... About me and Marie... I just feel so sorry for you...” Kieko said softly. “I wish I could do something... To make you happy.”  
“Kiss me...” Miki immediately responded.  
“I... Miki...” Kieko stuttered.  
She stood up from the bed looking away. She couldn’t believe how open that was.  
“But, it wouldn't feel right... Being with Marie...” Kieko spoke sadly.  
“Just... One... Kiss... That’s all I ask.” Miki weakly said.  
Kieko looked back at Miki, tears falling down her eyes. She questioned to herself if it was right, to kiss her ex who was dying. She moved back on the bed and kissed Miki’s lips softly. With her strength, Miki placed her hands on Kieko’s head, so that the kiss lasted for a while.  
“I... Love you.” Miki smiled.  
“Miki...” Kieko smiled softly, moving her lips away from Miki, inches away from each other’s faces. “Please promise me something... As a friend.”  
“What?” Miki questioned.  
“Beat it...” Kieko said firmly. Fight it with all your might... Win...”  
“I... I... Don't know...” Miki said weakly.  
“Please...” Kieko begged. “For Ibuki, Gabriel... Marie... For me?”  
“... Will you help...?” Miki asked.  
“Not just me... Marie will too.” Kieko replied. “We will help you. In anyway we can...”  
“Thanks...” Miki smiled.  
“I love you... I always will.” Kieko shivered, trying to hold back her tears. “But Marie is my one. Please... Remember that..”  
She moved away, standing up next to the bed.  
“I... Know...” Miki spoke weakly. “I am happy for you... But... Also miss when I was the one...”  
“Miki... If you didn't break us up... I wouldn't... I could've.... No... I'm so sorry...” Kieko stuttered, crying again.  
“I’m... Sorry... It's my fault...” Miki apologised.  
“It's.... I... Miki... I'm still sorry...” Kieko said. “That I can't just get back with you...”  
“Heh...” Miki chuckled. “You're still so soft around me.”  
"I... Am?" Kieko gasped a little.  
Miki nodded slowly smiling.  
"Heh... Thanks." Kieko smiled slightly.  
"You're not trying to act tough or anything." Miki smiled.  
"I... I only act like this in front of you... And Marie." Kieko explained. "You know that."  
"Ah..." Miki understood.  
They smiled at each other for a while as Kieko checked the time.  
"Um... Listen Miki... I should head back home." Kieko said. "Marie's probably worried about me..."  
"... Stay the night..." Miki begged softly.  
"But..." Kieko said nervously. "Let me go back home... Tell Marie and bring her here. We'll keep you company for the night... If you want."  
"No... Just you..." Miki replied. "... Please..."  
"Then... Let me tell Marie..." Kieko begged. "And I'll stay by your side."  
Miki nodded.  
"I'll call her up and tell her what's happened..." Kieko said. "I'll be outside and then I'll come back. I promise you..."  
"Right..." Miki nodded.  
Kieko smiled, stepping just outside the room. She reached for her phone in her coat pocket, calling up Marie.  
"Hello...?" Marie answered the phone.  
"Marie... It's Kieko." Kieko replied. "Listen... I am at the hospital."  
"Why?" Marie asked worried.  
"Miki... Who you met today... Is dying." Kieko spoke softly, trying to hold back her tears again.  
"I... See..." Marie said, with a sound of sadness in her voice.  
"She went into Kemo today... And she's still sick..." Kieko explained. "But... Um... How do I put this? Marie... That's why she broke up with me... Because she was dying. But she still loves me... And..."  
"And?" Marie questioned.  
"... We kissed." Kieko continued, sounding sorry. "Because I asked if she wanted me to help in anyways..."  
"Ah... I see..." Marie said, not sure how to respond to that.  
"Don't.... Be... Mad with me!" Kieko began to cry.  
"I'm not." Marie reassured.  
"I love her... But I love you more... Much more..." Kieko kept crying. "You are my one. It's just... She was the one who made me happy before I met you... I just... Don't know what to do or say anymore!"  
"I understand." Marie spoke softly.  
"She wants me to stay by her side... I wanted you here too." Kieko continued speaking. "But she only wants me to stay by the night.... So I won't be home till tomorrow."  
"Kieko... It's ok..." Marie said.  
"I'm so sorry my love!" Kieko cried louder down the phone, to the volume of where even Miki could hear her. "Marie!"  
"Be with her." Marie smiled.  
"Marie..." Kieko gasped, begging for forgiveness. "I promise I'll come back tomorrow and make it up to you."  
"Ok..." Marie said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow babe. I love you."  
"I love you too." Kieko smiled.  
They got off the phone to each other. Kieko headed back into the hospital room, sitting back on Miki's bed.  
"Hey..." Miki smiled softly. "I heard you out..."  
"Miki... Shhh..." Kieko interupted, storking Miki's hair softly. "Get some rest. You need your strength."  
"Fine... Will you....hold my hand....?" Miki asked weakly.  
"Yes..." Kieko answered, taking Miki's hand into her hand.  
Miki gripped her hand softly smiling.  
"Good night..." She said, closing her eyes with a smile on her face.  
"Night Miki..." Kieko smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.  
"Night... My love..." Miki whispered quietly, her eyes fully closed.  
Kieko stayed at her bed for the whole night, holding Miki's hand tight, not leaving her side...


	15. Chapter 15

“Naoto! Come on! We don't wanna miss the train!” Rise yelled.  
Rise and Naoto were at the Inaba train station, waiting to get to their new home in Tokyo. It had been a few months after the events of Shadow Naoto and the couple had decided to get a proper house in Tokyo. Rise was stood near the train as it pulled up with Naoto, running towards her with suitcases and their train tickets in her hand.  
"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying!" Naoto yelled back out of breathe.  
She gave Rise a suitcase, rushing to the pulled up train.  
"We can't miss this!" Rise shouted.  
They ran, just barely making the train. They found their seats, Naoto sticking the suitcases above them as they sat together.  
"That... Was... Close..." Naoto panted. "I... Would have... Been so... Disappointed if we missed the... Train..."  
"Yeah... Especially... After the goodbye party..." Rise smiled panting.  
"Yeah..." Naoto agreed, smilign softly. "I feel... Bad... That we're leaving together... But we told the group our feelings for each other and our plans and... They understood... I hope."  
"Yeah..." Rise smiled, taking a hold of Naoto's hand, kissing her cheek.  
"Are... You sure you're ok?" Naoto asked a little worried. "It looked like... You were gonna cry when we said goodbye to Yu and all that."  
"Yeah... Well... You looked like you didn't want to leave after your private talk with Kanji." Rise giggled.  
"He... Took it pretty hard." Naoto chuckled. "Like Yosuke did when he found out about you..."  
"Yeah..." Rise giggled before sighing happily. "I'm gonna miss Inaba."  
"Me too... But I'm sure we'll be back one day." Naoto said, kissing Rise's cheek. "We can't be away from there forever. So many memories we have there. And besides, who doesn't want to go back to the first place they met their true love?  
Naoto winked at her smiling happily. Rise hugged her tight, looking at the train announcement above them.  
"Wonder where we'll stop first?" Naoto questioned. "I'm pretty sure it's a while to get to our new home."  
"They're saying Shibuya." Rise replied.  
"Oh... That place. I've been there a couple of times myself." Naoto said.  
"What's it like?" Rise asked.  
Very... Very busy. You can't walk around anywhere. It's a nightmare. But it has many wonderful shops." Naoto replied. "Haven't you been there in your days as an idol?"  
"I have been." Rise said. "Just... Not for walking around. Mostly just concerts."  
"I knew it." Naoto giggled. "I love your concerts... Well... Um, your private ones you give me.  
She blushed badly, resting her head on Rise's shoulder.  
"I know you do." Rise grinned. "What was your favorite one?"  
"That's an unfair question!" Naoto blushed badly, crossing her arms cheekily. "I can't pick my favourite one..."  
"There must be one you like the best." Rise smirked.  
"Well... I kinda loved your sexy dancing one you did a few weeks back." Naoto turned dark red. "When you undressed while dancing, did a little belly and ass dance in front of my face too..."  
"Oooo!" Rise gasped cheekily. "I didn't know you liked the dirty dances more!"  
"I... I... It was very entrancing..." Naoto stuttered from embarasment. "It was... Very captivating.  
"You dirty girl you..." Rise giggled.  
Naoto was so embarassed, she removed her hat, hiding it in front of her ever blushing face. Rise giggled smiling.  
"Naoto. We might take a quick stop in Tatsumi and have some time to eat." Rise changed the topic.  
Naoto looked back at Rise confused.  
"Tatsumi? Are you sure?" She questioned.  
"Well, that's what the schedule says." Rise replied.  
"Do... I need to remind you about... Her?" Naoto reminded Rise of that time with Yukari.  
"She wouldn't know we're here." She smiled.  
"Hm... She might." Naoto said. "Remember when I told you I heard about her being a part of the Kirijo Group? They might know. But it has been a long time..."  
"... Sis said she and Marie would meet us there for lunch." Rise explained.  
"I see..." Naoto smiled.  
She placed her hat on Rise's head kissing her soft lips. Rise giggled as she pulled out her phone and took a picture of them on the train.  
"I love you." Rise smiled.  
"I love you too." Naoto smiled.  
They sat on the train kissing for a while before the train stopped at Port Island Station in Tatsumi.  
"Looks like this is our stop." Naoto said.  
She stood up, grabbing their suitcases as they headed off the train.

Off the train, they looked around for Kieko and Marie who were supposedly waiting for them. Naoto looked nervously around the area, trying to see if anything seemed off. She was worried about Yukari and losing Rise again. As Naoto searched the area, she felt herself in a surprise headlock, feeling a noogie. It was Kieko.  
"Surprise!" Kieko shouted.  
Naoto screamed, jumping from what Kieko just did. She gasped for air, squeezing Rise's hand tight.  
"Oh... It is you Kieko..." Naoto panted frightened. "Where's... Marie...?"  
"She's on her way. Don't worry." Kieko smirked. "Did i scare you?"  
"A... A little..." Naoto panted, trying to calm down.  
"Sorry bout that... That's how I usually greet people." Kieko laughed it off.  
"It's ok. I was just on edge since getting here..." Naoto calmed down.  
They then saw Marie running towards them.  
"There's my Gothic beauty!" Kieko shouted.  
Marie came running towards them, hugging Naoto and Rise. Naoto looked around a little curious before hugging Marie back.  
"Hey, haven't seen you two in a while!" Marie smiled.  
"It has been a long time I admit." Naoto spoke, going to grab her hat but realises Rise was wearing it still.  
She smiled, letting her wear it for longer.  
"How have you and Sis been?" Rise asked.  
"We've been good." Marie smiled. "The band's had a small tour, which did great."  
"Well congratuations you two!" Rise cheered. "I'm sorry me and Naoto couldn't make it that night."  
"Heh, it's fine. The show was a bit more for the older and it was at a bar." Kieko explained.  
"Oh I know Rise likes to go to bars.." Naoto teased.  
"That was one time!"  
"So, how the the goodbye party?" Marie asked.  
"It was... Emotional and a little awkward at times." Naoto replied. "But... We enjoyed it."  
"Naoto cried more." Rise teased.  
"Wha? No no no no!" Naoto tried to deny it. "It's just..."  
"She thought we were never coming back!" Rise laughed.  
"It's... true." Naoto sighed blushing. "I'm such an idiot..."  
"No you aren't! Will you stop beating yourself up?" Rise said.  
"Ok... Rise." Naoto smiled before whispering to her. "Miss Rise..."  
Naoto winked at Rise afterwards.  
"We'll be back again real soon for sure!" Rise promised.  
"Well, I'm glad to see you two so happy!" Kieko said.  
"Happy cannot describe what we are together." Naoto replied, as the two kissed. "She's my lovely, beautiful flower babe I love."  
"Ach. Stop drooling over each other." Marie commented.  
"We're not!" Rise replied, sticking her tongue out teasingly. "Oh and says the girl who likes rubbing her lovers muscles."  
Marie looked away blushing.  
"If you want us to drool over each other, we can!" Naoto laughed.  
"I'd rather eat." Kieko commented.  
"We should eat and then me and Naoto should get going..." Rise smiled.  
They headed off into the high street, looking for a cafe to eat.

After they had eaten, they walked down the high street, heading back to the train station slowly. Naoto looked around, seeing a silhoette hide behind a wall. Despite being suspicious at it, she shrugged it off, presuming it was her imagination.  
"It was great seeing you two again Kieko and Marie." Naoto smiled. "When we get settled, you two should come and visit us!"  
"See, nothing bad happened." Rise smiled.  
"What could've gone wrong?" Marie asked.  
"She thought that girl: Yukari would find us." Rise explained.  
"Ah... I see." Marie nodded.  
"I... I suppose..." Naoto said nervously, still looking around. "I just can't shake the feeling. Maybe we should get outta here..."  
"Mind if I get some snacks and magazines?" Rise asked.  
"Sure Rise." Naoto replied.  
"Come with me Sis!" Rise smiled, grabbing her sister’s hand and leading her to a nearby shop.  
Naoto and Marie stood there together confused a little.

 

Rise and Kieko walked down the street on the way to a store to buy some snacks and magazines for the journey ahead.  
“Ah... Isn't my darling the best?” Rise smiled happily.  
“She's alright...” Kieko replied.  
“Alright?” Rise tilted her head. “And whadda mean by that sis?”  
“She's no Goth.” Kieko chuckled.  
“So?” Rise laughed. “She’s more than a Goth anyways...”  
“What is she?” Kieko asked.  
“Well... I shouldn't probably be saying this to my own sister. But, Naoto's a naughty dirty girl!” Rise giggled cutely.  
“How naughty?” Kieko asked.  
“Lets just say she likes being naughty when it’s just me and her... Alone...” Rise blushed. “She loves everything I do for her and to her. So beautiful... So sweet, kind, gentle...”  
“Too much information.” Kieko sighed smiling.  
“But... Yeah thanks for walking with me to the store.” Rise smiled. “I am sure Naoto's gonna want some snacks too.”  
“You're welcome sis.” Kieko smiled back.  
They walked into a convenience store together, Kieko heading straight to the magazines first. Rise grabbed some chocolate and sweets before joining her sister at the magazines. Rise was trying to find a magazine that both herself and Naoto would enjoy. She saw Kieko looking through a few model magazines that peaked her interest.  
“Whatcha looking at Sis?” Rise asked curious.  
She looked at the magazine Kieko was reading seeing it was about models.  
“Models eh?” Rise grinned. “Marie not good enough for you or something?”  
“She is.” Kieko replied. “But still... I can admire a fine body. And don't act like you don't do that either.”  
“ Well... True.” Rise agreed. “But I do not care about the body. It is what inside that counts. I know Naoto doesn't do that because all the model magazines I catch her reading are of me in different poses and costumes. I guess that is what happens when you fall in love with an idol I guess!”  
They both chuckled.  
“So, why was Naoto all nervous?” Kieko questioned.  
“Naoto's just being cautious... Of Yukari...” Rise replied. “She's the one who... Captured me a long time ago... The day you met Marie.”  
“Ah. Her.” Kieko nodded.  
“Yeah...” Rise continued. “Naoto's been researching for a while and she is looking for us...”  
“Any results from research?” Kieko asked.  
“She's joined a secret group called Kirijo who are experts at undercover work.” She explained. “But that’s all I know.”  
“I see.” Kieko said.  
“For all I know, they could know we're here by now..” Rise sighed softly.  
“They try hurting you, they deal with me!” Kieko said raising her fists. “I'll beat up any punks! Do you want me to walk you both to the train station?”  
“No, don't worry.” Rise smiled. “My Naoto baby will protect me.”  
She picked up a magazine of her inside.  
“I think Naoto will love this one!” She smirked.  
She brought the sweets and a magazine as they walked outside the store. They saw Naoto and Marie talking to each other.  
“You two ok?” Naoto smiled.  
“Of course babe.” Rise answered.  
“We should head off Kieko.” Marie said. “Band practice starts in 10 minutes.  
“Ah!” Kieko gasped. “We should get going. Let me know when you get to Tokyo sis.”  
“Okay, bye Sis!” Rise waved.  
Her and Naoto walked off to the train station while Kieko and Marie walked the other way, heading to band practice.

Rise and Naoto were waiting at the train station for the train that led straight to Tokyo. They had placed their suitcases on the ground as they stood near the platform.  
“I... I bet you can't wait till we get our new house in Tokyo...” Naoto smiled.  
“I really am excited!” Rise cheered.  
“Same. I can't wait for us to unpack and get settled in.” Naoto agreed.  
“I love you.” Rise smiled.  
“I love you too my dear.” Naoto smiled back.  
Naoto gave Rise a gentle kiss. They looked at the train schedule, seeing that the train won’t arrive for another 30 minutes.  
“We got 30 minutes...” Rise sighed. “I wanna get there now and have some fun.  
“Yeah... What... What should we do?” Naoto asked nervously, looking around the area.  
“Well... Wanna see if we can't get caught?” Rise winked.  
“Wh... What?” Naoto gasped, blushing badly. “You dirty girl... Maybe we should wait till we get home...”  
“Then what do you wanna do?” Rise asked.  
“I... I'm not sure my angel. I didn't expect train to be a long wait.” Naoto replied, looking around some more worried. “I’m sorry if I'm being awkward.”  
“It's fine...” Rise giggled, placing her hands on Naoto’s chest cheekily. “You just gotta loosen up babe.”  
“Yeah... I do.” Naoto smiled calming down, taking Rise’s hands. “I just... Don't want us to be separated again.”  
“We won’t!” Rise smiled. “I promise!”  
“Truthfully... I am scared my love.” Naoto whispered. “If Yukari... Is watching us...”  
She jumped a little, thinking she saw something in the corner of her eye.  
“What's wrong?” Rise asked worried. “See something?”  
“I did... I think. I'm not sure...” Naoto said nervously.  
“What'd you see?” Rise questioned.  
“A weirdly looking girl... With a gun? Or a bow?” Naoto answered scared.  
She pointed near a vending machine near a darkened alleyway. Rise looked, heading towards it.  
“Wait here. I’ll check it out!” Rise smiled.  
“Rise!” Naoto gasped, grabbing her hand tight. “Please... Don't.”  
“I'll be fine.” Rise smiled.  
“But...” Naoto gulped.  
“Trust me...” Rise replied.  
“Are... You sure?” Naoto asked nervously.  
“Yeah. Listen, if I don't come on in 10 minutes, get help.” Rise said.  
Naoto still didn’t want to let her go on her on, afraid that it might be Yukari. Naoto hesitated for a few seconds, looking down at her hand before gently letting go.  
“I trust you...” Naoto sighed.  
Rise nodded as she headed to the dark alleyway. Naoto waited where she was, fidgeting on the spot, worried already about her love. Rise looked through the alleyway, not seeing anything at first.  
“Harmless...” Rise talked to herself, turning back towards the train station platform.  
"Of course it's harmless..." A voice spoke from the shadows.  
“H-Huh?” Rise gasped a little, turning back around.  
As she turned around, a dart fired towards her but instead of hitting her, it spun around her body, tying her up tight as she heard a giggle.  
“W-What going on?!” Rise gasped.  
"Shhh... It's only me..." The voice spoke.  
Out from the darkness, a familiar figure approached her. She was wearing a pink outfit and barefoot.  
"Don't look down... Not yet at least." She smirked.  
“Yukari?” Rise asked, looking up at her.  
"That's right.” Yukari grinned. “If you didn't take so long in that store, I wouldn't have seen you. It’s good to see you again Risette."  
“I'm not Risette.” Rise spoke back.  
"That's right. You aren't...” Yukari chuckled.  
“What's so funny?” Rise asked.  
"Nothing. Just reminds me of those few days we enjoyed each others company." Yukari winked. "And... How quick your girlfriend submitted to me. Did she ever tell you?"  
“What?” Rise gasped, struggling.  
"She told you she saved you right? But she didn't tell you how fast she got on her knees at my feet... Well, the last toe ring in existence." Yukari giggled.  
“She... What do you want?” Rise questioned, looking angrily at her.  
"I've been searching for you two for a long time. Well actually... One of you.” Yukari explained. “I came to apologise to you... Only you.”  
“Huh?” Rise questioned in confusion.  
"Rise... I am sorry what I did to you." Yukari apologised. "But I should thank you for leading me to Naoto..."  
She laughed cheekily.  
“Why are you sorry about me?” Rise questioned further. What are you thinking?”  
“I saw your sister while looking for you. What she had been through.” Yukari smiled. "I did some research about her. How she was depressed... lonely at one time. It made me feel... Awful that I would've taken you away from her. If it weren’t for you, she wouldn't have met the one who makes her happy now. I know she's in a relationship with a girl. But I don't know whom. I guess the sisters in your family like the ladies more than the men.”  
“Don't do anything to her or my Naoto!” Rise yelled.  
"I won’t harm you or your sister. But as for Naoto, well, I can't promise that...” She smirked. “I need to get my revenge on her for what she did. She destroyed all the toe rings except for the one on my foot. So I will make her regret it. And under my power... I'll make her create more toe rings for all of my toes.”  
“She'll resist!” Rise replied.  
"You know she can't. That's the beauty of these rings.” Yukari grinned. “Once you look at them, that's it. I want you to go to Naoto and male her come here alone. And we'll take it from there. Don’t worry, it’s only me here.”  
“And if I say no?” Rise said annoyed.  
“How much did you enjoy my feet? That’s a clue...” Yukari laughed. "Please don't make this hard for me. I only want Naoto. Not you..."  
“... Fine.” Rise sighed.  
“Good girl.” Yukari smiled, untying Rise. “Now, just go to Naoto and tell her to come here. Don't mention me alright?"  
“... Yes.” Rise replied.  
"Good..." Yukari smirked, helping Rise up from the floor. "Farewell Rise. Take good care of your sister.”  
Rise nodded as she walked off. She saw Naoto checking the time.  
“Rise?! Are you ok?” Naoto shouted worried.  
“I'm fine.” Rise said. “How much longer till the train?”  
She walked up to Naoto looking nervous.  
“It is still 10 minutes.” Naoto replied. “You look nervous...”  
“We... Need to go.” Rise whispered.  
“But the train’s not here yet baby.” Naoto said, holding Rise’s hands. “What’s wrong? Tell me please...”  
“We aren't safe.” Rise whispered.  
“Who's back there?” Naoto asked.  
“Her...” Rise gulped.  
“Yukari?!” Naoto gasped. “What did she do to you? What does she want?”  
“Keep calm.” Rise said. “Act normal.”  
They tried to act as normal as they could. Rise saw in the corner of her eye Yukari’s head poking round the vending machine.  
“Rise...” Naoto whispered nervously.  
“Just act normal... Try to blend in with a crowd.” Rise replied.  
“She's done something hasn't she?” Naoto asked.  
“Bathroom... Now.” Rise demanded, grabbing the suitcases and taking Naoto’s hand.  
They entered the bathroom together, locking the door behind them- “Rise...” Naoto spoke softly.  
“We wait, and then we run.” Rise instructed. “Ok?”  
“Tell me, what did she want?” Naoto said. “I want to end this now. She can't be chasing us forever!”  
“She wants to enslave you...” Rise explained. “To make more toe rings.”  
“But...” Naoto said looking confidently at Rise. “No. This ends now!”  
“How?” Rise questioned.  
“I'm going out there. To approach her.” Naoto answered, unlocking the door. “Trust me. I’ll be fine.”  
“... Be... Safe.” Rise cried softly. “I can't lose you...”  
Naoto unlocked the door, turning around with tears in her eyes.  
“I... Love you.” Naoto cried softly, wiping away her tears.  
“Please... Come back safe.” Rise begged.  
Naoto kissed her softly.  
“I will.” Naoto promised. “Wait for me.”  
She left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath in as she walking towards the alley. A silhouette was visible in the shadows.  
“Yukari!” Naoto shouted. “Show yourself!”  
“Of course Shirogane." Yukari said, revealing herself from the shadows. “You can stare at my feet if you want.”  
“What do you want?” She asked frustrated. “Can't you leave us alone?”  
"I want you." Yukari grinned.  
“Wh... What?” Naoto gasped, taking a step back. “Why?”  
"I wanna corrupt and twist you." Yukari answered. "Make you truly evil."  
“H-Huh? You don't want me as a foot slave anymore?” Naoto gasped confused.  
"Heh, of course I do.” Yukari chuckled. “But, I wanna see a persona user go evil!"  
Suddenly, dark pink goo dripped from her mouth as she smirked evilly. Naoto took a step back in horror.  
“You aren't the real Yukari!” Naoto gasped. “Wait... Does that mean...”  
Naoto thought to herself, analysing her research on Yukari and the Kirijo Group she had done in the past. Why Yukari was acting the way she was and the incident with Shadow Naoto.  
“You... All this time... You were never the real Yukari were you!?” Naoto concluded. “Yukari would never think that.”  
“I was.” She drooled. “I've just been corrupting her from the inside for a long time now.”  
“When Mitsuru first mentioned you, she said you were an angel. But to me, you never were. And I know why!” Naoto yelled. “I am going to stop you right now. So you leave us alone forever!”  
“Oh? Is that so?” Yukari grinned.  
“Yeah! Yukari. I know you can hear me in there.” Naoto tried to break her free. “Fight her! Fight the corruption!”  
Yukari grinned, snapping her fingers as dozens of Rise’s surrounded Naoto. Naoto’s eyes widened, looking at all the Rise’s in shock  
"You really wanna risk attacking me with all them around?” Yukari chuckled. “One of them is the real one after all."  
“No that's impossible... She's... You can't trick me!” Naoto shivered in fright. “She's somewhere else!”  
“Fine. Open fire then.” Yukari laughed, disappearing into the crowd as her laughs faded away.  
Naoto got her gun from her pocket.  
“Show yourself!” She yelled, trying not to get distracted by all the Rise's. “Fight me like a real shadow!”  
She searched around shouting out Yukari’s name. The Rise’s began moving closer to her.  
“Naoto do you want to leave?” One Rise said sadly.  
“Don't you love me?” Another Rise spoke.  
“Aren't... I important to you?” Another Rise cried.  
Naoto gasped, hearing the Rise’s from all different directions.  
‘No. She's in the bathroom. I know that. They're all fakes.’ Naoto thought. ‘Must not be seduced...’  
“Yukari! Listen to me. You need to fight the evil and corruption inside you!” She yelled. “Show yourself so I can remove it for you!”  
“I'm right here Naoto!” A Rise yelled. “Let's just get the train and go!”  
“Please! You promised you'd come back!” Another Rise cried.  
“Don't you value my words?” A Rise spoke sadly.  
“Stop it!” Naoto yelled. “This is a trick!”  
She ran away from the alleyway as she shoved her way through all the Rise’s. She headed to the bathroom, seeing the door open. Naoto’s eyes widened in horror as she ran head first into the bathroom. There were even more Rise’s inside.  
“No... Rise!” Naoto cried in horror. “Rise! Answer me! I love you!”  
“I’m right here baby!” A Rise smiled.  
“Please... Show me your love.” Another Rise winked.  
“I know you want to!” Another Rise grinned.  
Suddenly, all the Rise’s began grabbing onto Naoto, stroking her entire body, saying” ‘I love you’ over and over again. Naoto turned dark red, as she felt weak.  
“Get off my wife!” A voice yelled.  
Naoto passed out, moaning Rise’s name.

She awakened later on the train. She looked up seeing Rise looking down on her. Naoto’s head was on her lap.  
“Ri... Rise?” Naoto spoke weakly. “Is... That you?”  
She tried to raise her hand to Rise’s face.  
“Of course dear...” Rise smiled.  
“What... Happened...? Yukari... She...” Naoto whispered.  
“She's gone...” Rise replied. “I... I had to carry you to the train through an army of fake Rise’s.”  
"But... I...” Naoto closed her eyes a little crying quietly. “I thought... I lost you...”  
“I'm sorry... I am right here for you now.” Rise assured.  
“Yukari... Is...” Naoto tried to explain. “It's... Not her fault.”  
“I know... She’ll be ok now.” Rise smiled. “A girl came and took her way. A Miss. Kirijo.”  
Naoto opened her eyes a little confused.  
“They... Saw how much I loved you...” Rise continued. “She said... Yukari will be ok.”  
“I...” Naoto smiled softly. “She’s... Corrupted.”  
“Shh... We’re almost to our new home...” Rise said, putting her fingers over Naoto’s soft lips.  
“Home...?” Naoto questioned.  
“Yeah... We're near Tokyo.” Rise said happily. “Excited still?”  
“Of course. Being... With you for the... Rest of my life.” Naoto replied happily.  
“Get some rest...” Rise smiled.  
Naoto started to drift back into sleep, wanting to talk more.  
“You... Called... Me... Wife... Again...” Naoto blushed as she slowly closed her eyes. “Wh... Why...?”  
Rise began rubbing Naoto’s head as she slowly closed her eyes.  
“I hope... Soon you’ll be my wife.” Rise winked.  
“Mis... Ris... Wife... I wanna... be... be...” Naoto stuttered shutting her eyes, unable to stay awake.  
“Night Naoto...” Rise smiled, kissing Naoto’s lips.  
Naoto fell asleep, dreaming about being Rise’s wife. The train approached Tokyo as Rise looked out at the bright lights of the city. She continued to stroke Naoto’s head. She leaned into Naoto’s ear.  
“I know you want us to be married.” She whispered quietly. “But I know you don’t want to take it fast and propose too soon.”  
She blushed badly smiling, kissing Naoto’s lips.  
“I will keep waiting. No matter what my love.” Rise promised.  
She didn’t look out at the window again, just watching Naoto smiling in her sleep until they stopped.  
“We’ll be home soon...” Rise whispered to Naoto.


	16. Chapter 16

"Is the camera set up?" Kieko asked.  
"Almost got it my love!" Marie replied.  
Kieko and Marie were in their living room, the camera pointing at Kieko sat on the sofa. Next to Kieko were the rest of the their friendship circle: Ibuki, Miki and Gabriel. Kieko grinned as Marie blushed, turning the camera on and positioning it correctly.  
"Is it recording?" Kieko asked.  
"Recording now." Marie replied.  
"Ok." Kieko smiled. "Hello Internet. I am Kieko, lead singer of the band Expresso Depresso. As you can see, my band is here with me."  
"Hey!" The other three greeted.  
"One of the best things to deal with depression is working out." Kieko smiled.  
Marie gave them a thumbs up, curious at what Kieko and the others were planning.  
"So, for todays Goth's guide to depression to do just that. However, to celebrate the transformation of our member Gabriel, we shall do it nude."  
Marie's eyes widened, gasping loudly.  
"Thank you Kieko." Gabriel giggled.  
"Ibuki is pumped!" Ibuki cheered.  
"And so am I!" Miki giggled.  
Marie watched as they started getting undressed in front of her eyes. They kept their underwear on as they smiled at the camera.  
"Heck, Miki isn't even wearing a wig!" Kieko chuckled.  
"Do... Don't mind me..." Miki blushed, looking away a little.  
"Marie! Hit the music!" Kieko shouted.  
Marie stuttered before going to the stereo and turning on the music to some nice workout music. The 4 girls started to workout to the music, their muscles working and sweating. Marie went dark red, staring at Kieko. They kept showing their muscles towards the camera smiling as Gabriel blushed with her new body.  
"You ok Gabe?" Kieko questioned.  
"Yeah... Just a little shy showing my new body... Especially to your girlfriend." Gabriel replied shyly.  
Kieko looked at Marie breifly, flexing her muscles to her. Marie shivered a little.  
"Oh please, as if you're still single!" Ibuki laughed.  
"Shush Ibuki!" Gabriel blushed more.  
"Oh stop making her more embarrassed." Miki laughed.  
"You still look good with no hair..." Gabriel smiled.  
"Thank you." Miki said. "You're looking rather lovely yourself."  
They all looked at Marie, her eyes fixated on her love.  
"Marie, your nose is bleeding..." Kieko said.  
Marie looked at her nose realising it was bleeding from the sight of her girlfriend working out. She gasped, looking away trying to cover her nosebleed. Miki giggled.  
"Miki, wanna see if I could still lift you?" Kieko smirked.  
"Nah." Miki replied. "Besides, she's standing right there."  
She winked at Marie.  
"If only I could lift you both up..." Kieko smiled.  
Marie almost fell back, unable to blush anymore. Miki looked at Kieko as she quietly whispered to her.  
"You better be careful or your gonna make your girl pass out..." Miki giggled quietly.  
"As if I haven't done that to you!" Kieko laughed.  
"Hush Kieko!" Miki looked away a little. "Look at her. She can't even keep her balance anymore."  
Marie smiled softly, not covering her face anymore as she started to swing back and forth a little.  
"Why don't I get you a towel?" Kieko smiled at Marie.  
Marie was in a daze as Kieko got up, walking past her with her sweaty body.  
Meanwhile, Ibuki and Gabriel were trying to lift weights.  
"Nice work out Ibuki!" Gabriel smiled. "Look at those sweet muscles!"  
"You look so cute with your small weights." Ibuki complimented.  
"Thank you Ibuki!" Gabriel smiled as she moved close to her, kissing her lips softly.  
They continued working out, so close to each other.  
Kieko came back, handing Marie a towel with her whole body glistening from the sweat. Marie chuckled uncontrolably from the sight, grabbing the towel.  
"You use that to clean yourself up." Kieko smiled.  
"I... I... I... Love... Thanks..." Marie stuttered, shoving her face into it, all dark red in the face.  
"Awww so love stuck!" Miki laughed out loud.

They continued working out for the next hour, their bodies drenched in sweat and all tired. They were sat on the sofa panting.  
"As you can see, Work out with those you love..." Ibuki breathed in and out.  
"That's right!" Gabriel replied, kissing Ibuki lovingly.  
They smiled at the camera.  
"That's all we have time for today." Miki smiled.  
"Marie, get in frame." Kieko said.  
Marie's eyes had been fixated on Kieko for the whole hour, shivering as she was unable to move or speak.  
"She... Might need help..." Miki chuckled, pointing at Marie.  
Kieko stood up grabbing Marie and carrying her into the frame.  
"You see all these girls? I love them all!" Kieko grinned. "Especially this one on my lap!"  
Marie was sat on her lap, dark red in the face, feeling Kieko's sweaty body against her.  
"And I love them all! "Miki cheered.  
"And so do I, especially Ibuki." Gabriel smirked.  
"Ibuki loves them all too!" She yelled.  
"What about you Marie?" Kieko asked, looking down at her.  
"Ye.... Yes!" Marie shouted embarrassed, looking away from the camera, hiding her head on Kieko's sweaty shoulder.  
"Awww..." Miki giggled.  
"Well then, till next time internet!" Kieko smiled. "Bye!"  
"Adios!" Ibuki said.  
They all waved apart from Marie who was still dark red in the face, hiding her face against Kieko's body.


	17. Chapter 17

Mitsuru was walking down the hallway in a disclosed location. She approached a room with a huge window similar to one in a hospital. She saw Yukari in the room, shivering at the corner. Mitsuru opened the door and entered the room, locking it behind her.  
“Yukari...” Mitsuru said worried. “Show your face to me. I wanna see how you are today.”  
Yukari turned round slowly; part of her body was falling apart like liquid. Mitsuru screamed in horror.  
“What the... What's happening to you?!” Mitsuru gasped, taking a step back.  
“I... I... I'm becoming a shadow.” Yukari replied in fright. “Please... Don't attack me...”  
Mitsuru grabbed her hand.  
“We need to fix you right now to my lab and find out how to reverse this!” Mitsuru demanded. “Did you catch that deadly virus we put a stop to a while ago?”  
Yukari was confused, unaware of what Mitsuru meant.  
“Yukari? Don't you remember?” Mitsuru reminded her. “We were called out because the Shadows had started spreading a disease around that made people ill. But after careful research, it had the same properties as a Shadow themselves.”  
She went to touch Yukari again, her body feeling all gooey.  
“Don't touch me!” Yukari yelled moving away.  
“Yukari... We need to cure you right now!” Mitsuru demanded. “Come with me!”  
"No!" Yukari screamed. "It's probably too late! I... I... I wanna attack and kill!"  
"You won't..." Mitsuru assured. "If you come with me quick, we can save you before you do. You are my friend. A good friend."  
"I... Thought we were more than friends..." Yukari questioned.  
"Yukari? We are best friends. What are you thinking?" Mitsuru asked confused.  
"I don't wanna keep it secret anymore! I might not see you ever again and you're still acting like we're just friends!" Yukari cried.  
"Yukari. What's on your mind?" Mitsuru said, not understanding what Yukari was talking about. "You have to snap out of it... Wait...  
She gasped.  
"Yukari... Are you Bi?" Mitsuru asked. "Do... You love me?"  
"I do!" Yukari yelled.  
"Yukari... I never knew." Mitsuru smiled softly. "Your mind is probably so open right now. You're saying anything from you're mind aren't you?"  
"No!" Yukari shouted.  
Mitsuru grabbed Yukari's gooey hand looking at her sadly.  
"You have never mentioned this to me Yukari..." She said. "Please... Come with me so we save you."  
Yukari stuttered, looking at Mitsuru. She held her hand tighter.  
"Come..." Mitsuru demanded.  
Mitsuru led her out the room, unlocking the door in the process. She led her to the lab, holding Yukari's hand.  
"Don't worry. You are gonna be fine." Mitsuru reassured Yukari.  
She opened the door to her lab, filled with loads of active computers with green coding on them. There were wires pinned into the walls and an operating chair in the middle of the room.  
"Sit down..." Mitsuru said.  
Yukari listened, sitting into the operating chair. Mitsuru headed to one of the computers, typing quickly on it. Behind the operating chair, Yukari could hear some tubes and liquid activate. Mitsuru was using the tubes to create an antidote.  
"Thanks to Aigis and Fuuka, they prepared an antidote for this." Mitsuru smiled before sighing. "He didn't want you to know... But Junpei also had this. Fuuka found him in his room crying, calling Chidori's name. So we tested him and found a cure. The only problem is the potion will take a few minutes to mix and then we need to get it inside you somehow."  
"I... See..." Yukari said nervously.  
Mitsuru typed quicker as the machine behind Yukari was working at full capacity. The liquids mixed into a glass tube.  
"You will be fine. I promise you." Mitsuru said, working fast. "Just... Stay still"  
The antidote continued to mix behind Yukari. Mitsuru ran to it, waiting for it to mix and settle. Yukari looked nervously around, seeing a lot of coding on the computers that she didn't understand. She could hear the wires on the ceiling and walls working loudly.  
"I'm so sorry Yukari." Mitsuru said trying to stay calm. "You should have told me sooner!"  
"I..." Yukari stuttered.  
"I will cure you right now!" Mitsuru yelled. "Stay with me!"  
Mitsuru then sighed in relief.  
"It is done. Now lets get this inside of you!" Mitsuru smiled.  
She grabbed the glass tube with a purple liquid inside, walking up to Yukari.  
"How do you feel about me?" Yukari asked.  
"You are my best friend." She replied. "I didn't know you felt more for me... I'm sorry."  
"Am I freak to you?!" Yukari yelled.  
"No." She replied. "Just drink this."  
"Do you like me?" Yukari asked. "Do you want to be more than friends?!"  
"Yukari... I care for you. But I can't promise anything will happen. Akihiko and I... Just, drink it!"  
"Not unless you say yes!" Yukari screamed, goo coming out of her mouth.  
"I'm not saying again, drink it!" Mitsuru yelled angrily. "I don't want to lose you!"  
"Hah! You don't care either way!" Yukari screamed.  
She was getting out of control and Mitsuru knew this.  
"You are becoming Hostile!" Mitsuru shouted.  
She pressed a button on the chair that secured Yukari's arms and legs. Yukari started to struggle.  
"I order you to drink this! Or else I will force it down your throat by any means possible!" Mitsuru shouted. "Drink!" Mitsuru began to pour the liquid down her throat.  
"Don't spit it out!" Mitsuru ordered.  
"It burns!" Yukari screamed, forcefully drinking the liquid.  
"Just swallow it." Mitsuru said. "Trust me."  
"No! It's like poision!" Yukari gurgled.  
"Swallow!" Mitsuru demanded, putting her mouth over Yukari's mouth.  
Yukari kept struggling for a bit, before forcing to swallow the liquid. She looked at Mitsuru worried as Mitsuru moved her hand away.  
"Y... Yukari?" Mitsuru asked nervously, feeling Yukari's skin that was slowly healing.  
"I... I'm sorry." She cried.  
"Yukari?!" Mitsuru smiled happily. "You're better now!"  
She pressed a button, loosening Yukari helping her up.  
"How do you feel?" She asked.  
"Better... Tired." Yukari smiled softly.  
"Come... I'm taking you to your bed." Mitsuru smiled.  
She picked Yukari up, carrying her out the room and back to her own room. She laid Yukari down on her bed.  
"There we are... Just rest." Mitsuru smiled putting a blanket over Yukari. "And tomorrow, you're body will look normal again."  
"I... About what I said about you..." Yukari said nervously. "I'm sorry..."  
"You wouldn't believe how much you worried me..." Mitsuru smiled softly.  
"I'm sorry..." Yukari apologised.  
"Shhh... We'll talk about it in the morning." Mitsuru said, stroking Yukari's head gently. "Sleep... I'll stay here all night with you to keep an eye on you."  
She pulled up a chair and placed it next to the bed, sitting down.  
"Ok..." Yukari smiled, dozing off.  
"Everything is fine now..." Mitsuru promised.  
"Promise...?" Yukari said.  
"I promise." Mitsuru smiled.  
Yukari closed her eyes, sleeping deeply. Mitsuru watched her sleep, seeing something on Yukari's desk. It was a black MP3 player. She picked it up; seeing the screen had been cracked and realising it wasn't hers, but his.  
'You still have this from him?' Mitsuru thought.  
She inspected the screen, seeing how cracked it was.  
'I can get Fuuka to fix this tomorrow.' Mitsuru thought. 'I wonder if it still works...'  
She pressed the on button as the screen lights up a little. She grabbed some headphones, plugging them in and sticking them to her ears. There weren’t many songs on the player. Mitsuru listened to some of the songs for a bit, listening carefully to the lyrics. They were all love related songs. She smiled, watching Yukari sleep.  
'Was this his feelings for her?' Mitsuru wondered.  
Yukari stirred softly in her sleep. Mitsuru removed the headphones, turning off the player. She placed her hand on Yukari's forehead, checking her temperature.  
"Shh... Relax..." Mitsuru spoke softly.  
She heard a quiet knock on the door, answering it revealing Fuuka.  
"Fuuka. Perfect timing." Mitsuru smiled, giving her Yukari's broken player. "Can you fix this for me please?"  
"Oh, sure." Fuuka smiled. "I came to see if everything was alright..."  
"It is now." Mitsuru replied. "Yukari was infected by that disease..."  
"Oh my... How'd it happen?" Fuuka gasped.  
"I don't know... She just must have caught it." Mitsuru sighed. "I've given her the antidote and she's resting up."  
"I'm thinking of setting up a quarantine area to study the effects more." Fuuka suggested.  
"But we have cured everyone. The only possible victums are us in the dorm." Mitsuru explained. "Me and you have been tested and we don't have the virus. Ken, Koromaru and Akihiko are fine too. Junpei has been cured. And now... Yukari."  
She looked down aggitated.  
"If we didn't find her when we did..." Mitsuru cried softly. "She would've been overpowered by the virus."  
"Don't worry." Fuuka smiled. "Aigis scanned the whole city and no one has the disease anymore. Yukari must have been the last one."  
"That's a relief..." Mitsuru smiled. "How are you feeling Fuuka?"  
"I'm good..." Fuuka yawned a little. "Just tired from lack of sleep due to research..."  
"Fuuka... After you've fixed that MP3 player, get some rest. You need it." Mitsuru instructed. "I... Need to make sure Yukari sleeps well. I should get back to her soon..."  
"Ok. How much sleep have you gotten?" Fuuka asked.  
"I've had... Enough." Mitsuru replied. "I slept at least 7 hours last night. I am gonna make sure Yukari is good."  
"I see..." Fuuka smiled. "You are a good friend."  
Mitsuru smiled, nodding. "Get some rest soon. Just put the player on the desk for me when you are done. I'm gonna surprise Yukari when she awakens..."  
"Will do." Fuuka smiled.  
"I might catch a few z's." Mitsuru smiled. "Night Fuuka."  
"Good night." Fuuka smiled.  
Fuuka left with the player as Mitsuru quietly closed the door. She took her seat back next to Yukari and began sleeping.

As Mitsuru slept, Fuuka came into the room, putting the player back on the desk.  
"Thanks... Fuuka." Yukari smiled, half awake.  
Fuuka blushed, leaving the room and shutting the door quietly.  
Yukari fell back asleep, glad she was surrounded by friends who liked her for whom she was and not through the power of the toe ring... That was still on her foot.


	18. Chapter 18

It was after band practice and Kieko and Marie were discussing what to do with the rest of the day.  
"Maybe we should head back home.” Marie suggested. “I've been dying for some alone time with us two."  
“Oh?” Kieko grinned softly. “What did you have in mind?”  
“Oh...” Marie smirked, rubbing Kieko’s shoulders as they walked. “Plans of us two not leaving a certain sofa for the rest of the day...”  
Kieko blushed a little along with Marie as they headed straight home.  
Marie giggled as she snatched Kieko’s key off her, unlocking the door fast. She winked at Kieko pushing her into the house.  
“Marie, did you see any one suspicious at the station?” Kieko asked.  
“The station? Nope.” Marie replied. “Not anyone recognisable or anything. Why?”  
“Rise’s worried Yukari wants her and Naoto.” Kieko explained.  
“If anything, she'll probably go for Naoto since it was her idea to take Rise from her.” Marie laughed. “We haven't seen Yukari around here in a long time... Almost too long... Naoto and Rise can handle themselves.”  
“You never told me how'd you lose her in the first place?” Kieko smiled.  
Marie led her to the living room smiling.  
“It was very tricky.” She explained. “I had to literally break down the door myself and grab Naoto, running with her and trying to block the way for Yukari.”  
“I see. My brave Marie.” Kieko smiled.  
“Oh please... I’m not that brave.” She blushed badly.  
“Yeah, you are!” Kieko said, grabbing Marie’s wrists. “Now then, show me why you’re so eager to have me.”  
Marie smiling, pushing Kieko onto the sofa.  
“I saw you and Rise looking at the magazines.” Marie smirked.  
“Yeah?” Kieko said softly.  
“You're bad! Looking at that model magazine!” Marie cheekily said.  
“Heh. I've seen the mountain under your bed.” Kieko chuckled.  
“Wh... What?!” Marie screamed in embarrassment, her personality changed, going all red in the face. “I... I... I don't know what you are talking about... They are just... Um, poems... Yeah... Uh poems.”  
“Oh Gothic Cinderella, take me away, my butch princess, lighten up my day.” Kieko smiled, lying on the sofa, quoting one of Marie’s poems.  
“You... you read them!” Marie gasped going dark red in the face. “That was about you... I... I mean...”  
Marie screamed in embarrassment, hiding her face.  
“How dare you read my poems?” She screamed. “Stupidsillysexygoth...”  
“What do you want me to read?” Kieko questioned, moving Marie’s hands away. “Goth model mags, or poems?”  
“Don't... Don't read my poems unless you ask me...” Marie smiled, lying on top of Kieko, kissing her passionately. “You're a bad butch Princess!”  
“Bad how?” Kieko giggled.  
“Reading Goth mags... Reading my poems.” Marie smirked. “We're gonna stay on this sofa for the rest of the day and all night!”  
“I want you so badly.” Kieko confessed.  
“I know you do.” Marie smirked. “And I want you even more. I love you baby.”  
She kissed down Kieko’s neck, gently groping her muscles.  
“I love you more...” Kieko moaned softly.  
“That’s impossible...” Marie winked.  
They kissed each other’s bodies for a long time, showing their love and affection to one and another.

Later, that night, they laid of the sofa. Kieko thought it might be a good time to question something she wanted to know about Marie. Marie had been keeping quiet about her past for a long time.  
“Tell me, am I ever gonna meet your mother?” Kieko asked.  
“My... Mother?” Marie’s eyes widened, looking away a little.  
“Yeah, I mean, we've been going serious for a while now.” Kieko smiled, rubbing her hand other Marie’s back.  
“... I don't have a mother...” Marie scratched her head confused.  
“What about a father?” Kieko asked.  
“Nobody like that...” Marie shook her head sadly. “You are the closest I have to a family Kieko...  
“H-huh?” Kieko questioned.  
“I... Don't have a family...” Marie said softly.  
“... What’s your earliest memory?” Kieko asked, holding Marie close to her.  
“Being... In a white... Blue room.” Marie replied. “My memories didn't really become my memories till I met the group of people Rise and Naoto were in.”  
“Nothing before that...?” Kieko asked.  
Marie shook her head.  
“I see...” Kieko said. “You were talking in your sleep last night...”  
“My sleep?” Marie questioned.  
“You kept mentioning a gas station...” Kieko replied.  
“A gas station... Hm...” Marie said, thinking carefully. “I remember a gas station. But why?”  
“Maybe... It’s important to you?” Kieko said.  
Marie moved to sit on Kieko’s stomach looking down at her.  
“Maybe...” Marie said. “But, The only memories I want now are with you.”  
“Heh, you’re sweet.” Kieko chuckled. “I'll help you remember if you want.”  
“Please no!” Marie shook her head. “The last time I tried to remember my memories, I collapsed for three days.”  
“What?” Kieko gasped.  
“I don't like remembering my memories.” Marie explained. “Let’s just have a good time on the sofa.”  
“... Please let me help.” Kieko begged. “I promise it won't hurt...”  
“Kieko... I forced myself to stop remembering my memories cause I know they were bad.” Marie looked away sadly.  
“What's so bad about them?” Kieko asked, sitting up.  
“I... I...” Marie stuttered, closing her eyes. “I was a part... Of a very bad... Magical being from the TV World.”  
She shivered, laying back on Kieko.  
“Rise told me about the TV world, I understand.” Kieko smiled. “You can tell me anything.”  
“I’m... Sorry Kieko.” Marie sighed, holding Kieko close.  
“Have you though... That maybe that being misses you?” Kieko asked.  
“It does not.” Marie answered immediately. “If it did... I'd be back inside of it and never exist.”  
“But, you're separate now.” Kieko smiled. “It’s probably at that gas station. It... It is probably sorry...”  
“No! I don't want to go back there!” Marie cried, holding Kieko tighter. “If I disappear... I... I can't leave you alone! I don’t want you to!”  
“I promise, you won't.” Kieko smiled. “Trust me alright.”  
Marie tried to calm herself down nodding.  
“We're going to that gas station tomorrow. And I am meeting your parent.” Kieko said firmly.  
Marie shook her head speechless, lying on Kieko’s chest.  
“What's wrong?” Kieko asked.  
“I... I'm not going to the gas station.” Marie rejected. “You... Cannot make me.”  
“... Fine.” Kieko said. “Then I’m going now. I'll be back soon, I promise.”  
She was about to get up when Marie pushed her back down, crying loudly.  
“No! Please... Don't... Leave me!” Marie begged, holding Kieko down.  
Kieko had never seen Marie like this, it was alarming.  
“M-Marie?!” Kieko said worried about her love. “I’ve... Never seen you like this. What's wrong?!”  
“Everything!” Marie yelled, tears flying out of her eyes.  
Marie let go of Kieko turning to the other end of the sofa. She rested her head on the arm and cried.  
“You can't go back to the gas station...” Marie cried. “I don’t want you disappearing.”  
“Why would I disappear?” Kieko asked, getting up from the sofa and sitting up next to Marie.  
“Naoto... Rise... Were almost killed by it.” Marie cried. “I don’t want to lose you. You are the greatest thing in my life!”  
“... I see. What was its name...?” Kieko asked. “Tell me that much.”  
“... Izanami...” Marie cried, cowering and shaking on the sofa.  
“Shh. Shhhh...” Kieko spoke softly, trying to stop Marie shaking. “Everything is fine, ok? I won’t ever leave you. I promise you that!”  
“O... O... Ok...” Marie stuttered.  
“Why don't you get some rest?” Kieko suggested. “Want me to read to you?”  
Marie nodded.  
“I’m.. Sor... Sorry...” Marie stuttered.  
She suddenly fell asleep, curling up on the other end of the sofa.  
Kieko was concerned how fast Marie fell asleep, seeing a tear fall down from Marie’s eyes. Kieko grabbed a book from the shelf and sat back down next to Marie.  
“Ki... Kieko...” Marie moaned in her sleep.  
She turned to a page from the book titled: ‘Daughter of the Bamboo Forest.’  
"... And the Goddess cried as her daughter was taken from her arms. She begged and begged to see her again, but was never answered. The girl was left in a bamboo forest, with no one to guide or protect it. It soon became what it was before... A bamboo doll. The goddess of this earth still scours the land, looking for the doll with a soul she loved and called daughter, just to feel her again.” Kieko read from the book to Marie.  
Marie could hear the words Kieko was saying as she slept. More tears fell from her eyes as Kieko watched her sadness.  
‘I'm gonna help that goddess find her daughter.’ Kieko thought.  
Marie kept sobbing in her sleep, curling up tighter on the sofa.  
‘Wonder what's she's dreaming about.’ Kieko thought.  
“Don't... leave... me...” Marie cried in her sleep. “Kieko...”  
“I won't.” Kieko spoke softly.  
“Ki... Kieko...” Marie sobbed, curling up tighter as teardrops fell from her eyes.  
“Shhh... Sh...” Kieko said softly. “Everything's gonna be fine...”  
She started stroking Marie’s head while she cried.  
Marie could still hear her voice, curling up against Kieko’s leg.  
“Kieko... Don't... Go...” Marie cried. “... Take... Me with... You.”  
“Shh...” Kieko whispered. “Tell me about the forest.”  
Kieko had learned from her time with Marie that she is somewhat suggestible in her sleep.  
“Hollow... Forest...” Marie sleep talked. “I was born there and left... Alone.”  
She sobbed quietly in her sleep.  
“What else do you remember?” Kieko asked.  
“Foggy... Empty... Alone....” Marie sobbed.  
“Tell me about the goddess.”  
“My... Goddess... Mother... Izanami... Mother...” Marie cried. “Daughter... Me...”  
“Mother?” Kieko questioned to herself. You’re Izanami’s daughter?”  
“Kieko... Don't let her take me.... I... I don't want to be away... From you...” Marie cried more in her sleep, stirring. “Gas station... Attendant... Goddess...”  
“I won't let her take you.” Kieko promised. “She misses you.”  
“She... Evil... Kieko... Help me...” Marie sobbed, holding onto Kieko’s legs gently. “She... Evil... Was... But... Wanted human... Happiness. Why?”  
“She just wants love...” Kieko replied.  
“Love...” Marie moaned in her sleep.  
“Everyone needs love...” Kieko said.  
“Every... One...” Marie moaned.  
“Even her.” Kieko smiled.  
“Even... Her?” Marie stirred.  
“Yeah.” Kieko replied.  
“I... Can't... Kieko... Wanna stay... With you.” Marie cried.  
“Don't cry.” Kieko spoke.  
She picked up the sleeping and sobbing Marie and carried her upstairs to bed as Marie moaned Kieko’s name all the way upstairs. She placed her gently on their double bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead. This made Marie smile softly in her sleep.  
“Get some rest...” Kieko smiled.  
“Kieko...” Marie sleep talked.  
Kieko left the room quietly, shutting the door behind her.  
‘Let’s find out more about her mother...’ Kieko thought.  
She headed downstairs to research the goddess Izanami on her laptop.


End file.
